Love Conquers All
by udderpd
Summary: COMPLETED. Set in the summer after fifth year. A very Fluffy story which ships: HPHG PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in her books.

**LOVE CONQUERS ALL **

**Chapter 1 Beginnings**

Harry was chuckling quietly to himself, which was not a thing he normally did when in the company of the Dursleys these of course were his obnoxious relatives from Little Whinging in Surrey. The expressions on their faces when they had been confronted by several Order members at Kings Cross station had been priceless, however he still had serious doubts about the long term effect of the encounter.

Of course, as we all know, he was Harry Potter a young wizard in training, returning for his summer Holidays after his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The trip from Kings Cross Station to Little Whinging had been unusual and it had taken him some time to fully comprehend what was causing the incongruity. The factor that had been missing was the abuse he normally received, in fact the Dursleys had not spoken to him at all and this in every way he could think of had been an improvement over previous years. He had reached the conclusion that it was the words of warning, which were actually no less than thinly veiled threats, that had been issued by the members of the Order of the Phoenix were the most significant reason for this improvement.

When the car had arrived at number four Privet Drive the Dursleys had gone straight indoors, this had left Harry to struggle with getting his trunk out of the car boot and upstairs to his room, at least this bit had been back to normal. Harry looked slowly around his depressing room, maybe the pile of unread books had grown slightly in his absence but nothing else appeared to have changed appreciably since he had left it the previous summer.

He opened his trunk and started rooting among spell books, pointed hats, robes and other wizarding paraphernalia to find ink, quills and parchment. Then he sat at his desk and wrote an order for the wizarding newspaper, 'The Daily Prophet,' he wanted it to be delivered to him, until the end of the school holidays.

He opened the cage of 'Hedwig' his Snowy owl and tied the order to her leg with the payment for the ten weeks of his vacation, then sent her off to deliver it to the newspaper's subscription office. Once again this year, he was going to at least try and keep up with what was going on in the wizarding world during the holidays, maybe the Ministry of Magic would allow something interesting to be reported.

A short while later Harry went downstairs to the kitchen, his aunt Petunia was alone preparing dinner and she looked at him with a face like a constipated Grindylow then said quite abruptly, "What was that all that rubbish about, at the station?"

Harry poured himself some cold water from the fridge whilst he contemplated his reply, "Well I've not had too good a time of it lately. A few weeks ago quite a few of us had a battle with Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters and although we won, some of our good friends were killed and injured. So I guess those guardians who spoke to you at the station, don't want me to become too upset because they are not quite sure how I might react."

"Just what are Death Eaters?" she demanded.

"They are evil people who are sworn to help Voldemort regain power and kill all Muggles," said Harry in a quite off hand manner.

"Oh, I remember that, a bit," said his aunt and she went back to preparing dinner, Harry was slightly puzzled over just what his aunt was implying by this remark, but did not say anything more about it.

Dinner was eaten in stony silence, however there was a slight improvement this year, it appeared that Dudley was off his ultra-strict diet, so at least there was a reasonable amount of food on the table.

The next morning at about seven Harry was woken up by a thump on the head. He reached out groggily and found his glasses, putting them on and looking around he realised that the rude awakening had been caused by a Daily Prophet delivery owl, dropping his copy of the newspaper on his head.

He picked up the paper without glancing at it and put it on his desk then went to the bathroom for a shower, before dressing and going downstairs to get himself something for breakfast.

When he sat down Dudley, who in all honestly, didn't look any thinner this year than last, asked him how he was feeling, he could tell his uncle Vernon was listening because he had the newspaper he was supposedly reading upside down. Harry told Dudley that he wasn't too bad so then he poured himself some orange juice and had a few pieces of toast with cheese for his breakfast.

Whilst Harry was eating his breakfast uncle Vernon made a big fuss about going off to work, he did not usually work on weekends except during the periods that Dudley was on a diet.

When Harry had finished his breakfast he asked his aunt if the garden needed weeding, she told him that it did and also the grass needed cutting but that Dudley could do that, it would do him good. The look on Dudley's face was incredulous, he obviously didn't believe that the words 'cutting grass' and 'do him good' belonged in the same book, let alone sentence.

By about ten thirty Harry had finished the weeding, he was about to go up stairs to get his newspaper to read in the garden, but Dudley stopped him and asked if they could talk for a bit. Harry was surprised, he couldn't remember Dudley ever having asked to talk to him before. He agreed but said that he needed a drink, so they both went into the kitchen and his aunt Petunia made them all a cup of tea, then Dudley asked him what had really happened in the alley the year before.

Harry looked over to his aunt who was sitting at the kitchen table with them, "Would you like me to explain as much as I can?" he asked her and she agreed.

He first thing that he told them was that now he knew a lot more about what had really been going on last summer than he had done at the time it was all happening to him. Harry then explained about why the Minister for Magic had wanted him out of the way and he told them that the Chief Assistant to the Minister for Magic had, without orders, sent the Dementors deliberately to get him. He continued by explaining to them, as best he could, what Dementors appeared to be and how they affected nearly everybody's mind. He told Dudley what they had been about to do to him, Dudley shuddered and looked ashen but he was nodding, Harry asked his aunt if she could make them all some hot chocolate.

"Why?" She snapped, obviously the don't ask rule was still in full working order.

"Because it helps with the stress that the Dementors cause," he told her.

His aunt made them all some and when they all started drinking it they began to feel better, "Why didn't you tell us about this when we needed it last summer?" she whinged.

"Well, things weren't quite tranquil enough for me to think straight then , were they?" Harry replied shortly, then went on to describe to them the expulsion hearing he had, had to undergo for saving Dudley's life, by using magic out of school and in front of a muggle, now both Petunia and Dudley looked disgusted.

Pondering this conversation later, Harry began to wonder if this talk might, to some degree, clear the air somewhat and to some extent relieve a little of the customary tension in the house.

The next day Harry wrote a letter to Professor Dumbledore asking if he could take a trip to Diagon Alley, he explained that he needed to withdraw some money from his Gringotts Wizarding Bank vault, because he wanted to buy himself some decent muggle clothes. He spent the rest of the day reading his newspaper and resting, he had no homework because the OWLs were finished and he did not know if he would qualify for NEWTS, or indeed what NEWTS he would be allowed to take.

In the late afternoon, Hedwig returned with the reply, the Headmaster had agreed to allow him to take his trip out, the letter went on to say that Tonks would come at ten the following morning to take him to Diagon Alley and to look after him. The Headmaster also suggested that whilst he was in Diagon Alley he should buy himself some formal dress robes, Harry thought that this was a most peculiar request, but then in all truth, he was a most peculiar Headmaster.

Harry went down stairs and told his aunt that he would be going out, after breakfast the next day, she obviously did not mind because she would not have to get him any food the following day.

Shortly before ten, the following morning, there was a knock on the front door and Dudley went to answer it, it was Tonks, today she still had her bubble gum pink, spiky hair but her T-shirt proclaimed that Dylan was God, she had skin tight faded jeans, a small satchel type bag and trainers completed her totally muggle look.

"Hi Dudders," she said "is Harry baby ready?" Dudley was flabbergasted.

"Yes I am," called Harry coming down the stairs, Tonks came into the hall, shutting the front door.

"Where did you get her?" said Dudley, pointing at Tonks and looking slightly bewildered.

"She's my prettiest bodyguard," said Harry, smiling at her.

Tonks immediately gave Harry a big sloppy kiss and said, "There you go Harry," to which Harry's reply was to turn bright red. "We are going by Portkey," she then added "shall we go up to your room?"

"And just why do you need to go up to his room?" sneered his aunt, coming out of the kitchen, with an expression that said there was only one possible reason and that had better not be it.

"Because the Portkey will return us to exactly the same spot as we depart from and if we were to appear in your hallway when someone else was there, well even you can dream up some of the multiple possibilities of consequences," said Tonks. The pair of them went up to his room, "Have you everything you need?" she asked. When he told her that he had she held out a small piece of parchment, all he could see was that it had, The Leaky Cauldron and OUT written on it, as Harry took hold of the parchment and he felt the now familiar pull behind his navel, the whole world went out of focus.

Tonks and Harry arrived in a pleasant room with a fireplace, a table with eight comfortable chairs, a portrait of an old witch and Kingsley Shacklebolt waiting for them.

"This room is permanently rented by the Order," Kingsley said with a smile, "it is completely shielded and we are to look after you all today," this confused Harry for a second until the Auror opened the door and in came Ron, Ginny and Hermione. They all smiled and hugged him but it was Hermione smiling at him, that suddenly took his breath away, when had she grown up, she looked like well a girl, a very pretty girl not the little, bucktoothed, fuzzy haired, eleven year old he had met his first day on the Hogwarts Express.

Then she smiled at him again and said, "Dumbledore thought it would be a nice idea if we all relaxed a bit together so here we are," Harry was thrilled.

The party all went out through The Leaky Cauldron and the magic wall and then into Diagon Alley, ambling down to Florean Fortescue's ice-cream parlour where the others were going to wait whilst Harry went with Tonks to collect some money from his Gringotts vault.

Harry had intended going to go to the bank with just Tonks, but Hermione asked if she could come with them as she had never been down to a Gringotts vault before, Harry agreed, for some reason he was quite pleased about this. When his vault was opened his money as usual was in neat stacks, he asked the goblin who had brought them down, how many Galleons there were in one of the stacks, "There are usually two hundred and fifty, in these type of vaults," was the surly reply. He put a full stack in a bag he took from the corner of his vault, then a pile of about sixty or seventy into his normal money bag, Hermione couldn't help noticing that there were an awful lot of stacks of Galleons in Harry's vault.

After they had been to his vault they went to the exchange counter and changed the two hundred and fifty Galleons into muggle Pounds, he had over twelve-hundred pounds, after that they went back to the ice-cream parlour, to meet back up with the others.

Their next stop was Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions, to get the formal dress robe that Dumbledore had asked him to get, the ones he bought himself were dark silver grey, Hermione had picked the colour.

He asked Kingsley if he had any idea why he might need them but the Auror answered, "I have no idea, but as you grow up there are things you have to do that require formal robes. Also your situation is slightly different to most people because you are on your own, so you have to do things other teenagers would not normally need to do."

Harry also bought a very fashionable robe which Ginny had been admiring, it was soft iridescent shimmering silver.

"You can't buy me that!" she said, with a shocked look on her face.

Harry replied that he had never ever bought her a Birthday or Christmas present so this was to partly make up for his bad manners and for some of the events he had missed. Also it was a thank you because she had come to the Ministry of Magic with him at the end of term.

Ginny blushed, thanked him and then for the first time ever she gave him a kiss on the cheek, after that she didn't appear to want to even look at him, Harry for his part turned bright scarlet and didn't seem to know where to look either.

Madame Malkin packed the two robes and Tonks took them from her, Ron offered to help carry them but Tonks said that she would put them into her bag.

"The clothes will get all crushed in there." Hermione said but Tonks put them in easily and then said quietly that it was a magic bag, not only does it hold masses of things but whatever is put in it doesn't weigh hardly anything. Hermione thought that she would love one of those, she was no doubt thinking of how many school books she could carry everywhere.

However Tonks told Hermione that they were quite expensive and usually you had to have them made, she added that hers had been given to her by her grandmother who had travelled a great deal.

As they came out of the robe shop Harry dragged Tonks and Hermione to a bag shop and discovered that a bag similar to the one Tonks had would cost about one thousand Galleons. She added that it would have to be specially made and it would take about a month to complete, he told the owner that he would think about it.

After that he explained his real reason for getting Tonks and Hermione away from the others. It was because he wanted to buy Ron and Ginny some new muggle clothes, theirs were nearly as bad as his however he knew that they wouldn't ordinarily let him buy them anything so he needed to enlist their help. Then he suggested that if Hermione and Tonks allowed him buy some clothes for them whilst he was buying things for himself, he could probably mix in buying some clothes for Ron and Ginny at the same time, then hopefully they wouldn't notice too much.

Hermione especially thought that this was about the only possible way he might succeed and so they both knew what he was planning to do.

x-x

So they walked back and joined the others then they went out through the Leaky Cauldron into Muggle London.

Calling up taxis they visited quite a few shops which were known to Hermione and Tonks.

Harry bought the clothes he needed and mixed in clothes for the others. His ruse was working quite well and by buying a few things for the two older girls he managed to get Ron and Ginny to also accept a few things. It was quite a long day and the conspirators had by mixing up who and what they were buying, managed to get the two Weasleys more clothes than they realised.

The four of them had, had a good time, Harry and Hermione were starting to teach both of the Weasleys a little about some of the muggle ways that were different to the Wizard World.

Late in the afternoon they all returned to the Leaky Cauldron for something to eat, they were starving especially Ron. While they were eating it was decided that when they had finished their meal, Kingsley would take Hermione to her home and Tonks and Harry would accompany Ron and Ginny to the Burrow.

So after sorting out Hermione's few things she tried to pay Harry for them, he would not let her and told her that it was a small thank you for her coming to the Ministry of Magic with him, so they said their goodbyes and set off in different directions.

When they arrived at the Burrow, only Mrs Weasley was home and she greeted everyone, hugging each of them in turn as they arrived, she somehow managed to get Harry twice, he thought that it might not have been a complete accident. She told him that the twins were in the process of setting up their new shop in Hogsmeade and now they left early and came home late, Ron had already told him that the family still wasn't speaking to Percy.

When they started unpacking the bag, Ron and Ginny suddenly realised just how many clothes Harry had bought for them. Of course their was a bit of a row but in the end Harry put his foot down, he told them all, that Mrs. Weasley had never allowed him to help when he stayed there, also it was a small thank you for them coming to the Ministry of Magic with him. So if he couldn't buy two of his best friends something then it wasn't fair to him, she finally relented and Ron and Ginny both smiled sheepishly.

Harry had managed to buy Ron a pair of jeans, two T-shirts and a pair of trainers, he was very grateful and took his new clothes up to his room. But to Ginny's amazement she had, two tank tops, three T-shirts, two pairs of jeans, a pair of smart shoes, a pair of trainers and the fashionable robe from Madame Malkins, she was gob smacked.

"What do you think you are doing buying me all these things?" she demanded, looking at him in a way that reminded him, a lot, of her mother.

"Well Ginn," he said, "last term you came with me to try to save Sirius and I really appreciate it, also you never seem to have anything new to wear, so I am very pleased to be able to buy you some things." Ginny came over to him blushing and , thanked him, then she gave him another kiss on the cheek which prompted them both to turn scarlet and she dashed upstairs to her room with her new things.

A few minutes after Ron and Ginny had come back down from putting their things away Tonks apologised and said that it was time for them to return to Little Whinging and she took out the piece of paper.

"Can we use that from here?" Harry asked, then Tonks explained that it was a very special kind of Portkey developed by Professor Dumbledore, it activates only when both of them held it, it would take them from his home to the room in the Leaky Cauldron and then from wherever they finished up back to his home and it could be used repeatedly, when she turned it over it had HOME written on it.

Harry thanked Mrs Weasley, said bye to Ron and Ginny and he gave her a kiss on the cheek another round of furious blushing ensued, then he said that he hoped to see them again very soon, then he touched the Portkey and they disappeared.

When they arrived back in Harry's room at Privet Drive, Harry called down that they were home, his Aunt Petunia asked if they would like a cup of tea and Tonks agreed that it would be a very good idea. So they quickly unpacked all of Harry's things from the magic bag, Harry wouldn't let Tonks pay for the two T-shirts he had bought for her. He explained that it was worth it to be able to buy Ginny and Ron some things and he went on to explain that it was something that he had been trying to do for years and years.

The pair of them went down to the kitchen for their tea, Petunia sat in the kitchen with them talking, but Vernon stayed glued to the TV in the lounge, Tonks told them that her dad was Ted Tonks the TV News presenter and that only her mother was a witch, so she was half and half. Tonks kept chatting with Petunia until she had finished her tea and after about half an hour left, his aunt seemed disappointed and went into the lounge.

Harry went back up to his room, he had to put his new clothes away and then he went to bed for what were, for a change, very pleasant dreams that were starring two very pretty witches.

x-x

By the time Harry had been home for about a week he definitely noticed a difference in the Dursleys attitude towards him, it had started three days after what he called 'his Dementor conversation,' with his aunt and cousin. His uncle had started being bombastic and short-tempered with him, for no real reason, but his aunt had taken his uncle into the lounge and 'given him a talking to,' his uncle had gone directly to work at Grunnings without saying goodbye to anyone.

After that the Dursleys weren't particularly nice to him but they were not mean either, so his life was reasonably pleasant and he realised that although Sirius' death still hurt a great deal, he was getting past blaming himself for it.

Harry spent his days generally taking things easy, he was corresponding with his friends regularly and he was also reading through his newspaper thoroughly every day to try to find out what was going on, but everything seemed quiet. He had begun to wonder if there was going to be another complete cover-up by Cornelius Fudge and his cronies, however, after about a week and a half of his holiday, the paper was full of reports about the investigations into the battle at the Ministry.

**The Daily Prophet Monday 1st July 1996:**

**MAJOR SCANDAL AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

_The Ministry of Magic has announced today that an autonomous team of Aurors led by Albus Dumbledore and Kingsley Shacklebolt, have been interrogating the Death Eaters who were captured during the recent confrontation in the Ministry of Magic. These prisoners have been kept isolated at a still secret location and by using Veritaserum, (Truth Serum) the Ministry Investigators have uncovered a spiders web of corruption, within the Ministry of Magic. _

_The most prominent among those named is none other than the now Ex-Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who has been taken into custody. It is alleged that Fudge, although not a Death Eater himself, is accused of being a collaborator_ _with He Who Must Not be Named and his Death Eaters and to be knowingly taking bribes from his supporters, to ease the path of the Death Eaters. _

_The other major figure, who was actually captured in the Ministry of Magic battle, is Mr Lucius Malfoy, it has long been contended by various prominent wizards that Mr Malfoy was a Voldemort supporter, it is rumoured that a major portion of the information gathered by the interrogators has come from Mr Malfoy._

_A further announcement indicates that the Dementors have been removed from Azkaban and they have been destroyed because it has been established, beyond any doubt that they were also allied with He Who Must Not be Named. The Dementors have been replaced by Goblin Guards and the magic wards protecting the Island prison have been augmented, greatly improved and they have also been strengthened. _

_Additional information received confirms that Peter Pettigrew is still alive and the Order of Merlin that had been awarded to him (Posthumously) for his part in the capture of Sirius Black has been revoked, he is now a wanted man and the details of his illegal Animagus form and pictures of him as a rat and a human, have been widely distributed. It was also confirmed that Cornelius Fudge has known all along that Sirius Black was innocent and that his imprisonment was one of the concessions granted by the ex Minister for Magic to He Who Must Not be Named and the Death Eaters. _

_Further reports state that an additional eighty-five Death Eaters have been rounded up as a result of information obtained from the prisoners. Fifty seven of these Death Eaters were actually working inside the Ministry of Magic, it is believed that a mighty blow had been struck against He Who Must Not be Named and his followers. _

_In further action attempting to reduce the operating capability of He Who Must Not be Named and his Death Eaters, is the introduction of new Laws automatically Impounding all property and monies of those accused of being Death Eaters or their collaborators, until they come to trial. This would be followed by the automatic confiscation of these assets and their redistribution, among their victims, if those accused are found Guilty of said crimes. Implementation of this has also been confirmed by Gringotts Wizarding Bank and they will cooperate in the application of this new Law._

_Additional information obtained by this reporter. _

_Arthur Weasley had been appointed interim Minister for Magic, it has been proposed that Elections are to be held in about two months for a permanent appointee to the position. However nominations for the post must be received by noon on Friday the twenty sixth of July. Mr Weasley has already been nominated and has agreed to stand for election. _

_The name of Sirius Black has been cleared totally of all charges, including those relating to the murder of James and Lily Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Also Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter (the Boy Who Lived) are being praised for their part in the Ministry of Magic battle and their constant vigil against He Who Must Not be Named. _

This article was accompanied by various photographs including one of Peter Pettigrew as a human and one of Scabbers, Wormtail's Animagus form.

Harry now wondered if his life would change, but he seriously doubted if it would be by very much as there were still Death Eaters free and he was probably still one of Voldemort's prime targets.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Authors Note.** If you have reviewed the earlier incantation of this story you can still review by not logging on.


	2. Chapter 2 Revelations

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in her books.

**LOVE CONQUERS ALL**

**Chapter 2** **Revelations **

A few days later the paper announced.

**The Daily Prophet Tuesday 2nd July 1996 **

**Lucius Malfoy Guilty! Life in Azkaban!**

_Lucius Malfoy has been the first of the accused Death Eaters captured in the Battle of the Ministry of Magic to be put on trial. _

_He has been found guilty of one hundred and twenty seven counts of using unforgivable curses and of being a Death Eater. His wand has been broken. All his money and property including Malfoy Manor, has been confiscated, the redistribution of his wealth is underway but it is going to take a long time to put in order. Lucius Malfoy has been sent to Azkaban for life. _

_It is also reported that his son Draco Malfoy has been taken into custody and at this time it is not know what fate is awaiting him, he is to be charged with numerous counts of Knowledgeable Collaboration. _

_Cornelius Fudge is due to be tried in a few days and what fate is awaiting him no one knows, it is now believed that his punishment will be extremely severe._

**The Daily Prophet Thursday 4th July 1996**

**Cornelius Fudge Guilty! Seventy-Five Years in Azkaban!**

_Today we have reports of the trial of Cornelius Fudge, the disgraced ex Minister for Magic. He has been found guilty as charged of ninety two offences, including multiple counts of taking bribes in order to pervert the course of justice, also thirty six counts of wilfully promoting the cause of the He Who Must Not be Named. As a consequence all his money and property has been confiscated. He has also received seventy-five years in Azkaban and his wand has been broken. The redistribution of his assets, to those he has wronged, as was the case with Lucius Malfoy reported here on Tuesday, will take some time to expedite. (A full report appears on Pager 17 and 18.)_

Else-where, there were a few lines in the middle of a much longer article, these indicated that people like Draco Malfoy could not expect to come to trial for at least three or four months. It looked to Harry, as though Draco was going to miss, at least, the start of next term. Harry thought that Draco could well have his wand broken, but he found great difficulty in feeling much sympathy for any of the Malfoys.

The next day Harry received what appeared and turned out to be two Hogwarts owls, he removed a slim letter from the first and a thicker letter from the second he gave both the owls a drink and some owl treats then they set off back to their home.

He opened the thinner letter first, it was his OWL results, he counted them, he counted them again, he had three each for Charms and Defence against Dark Arts, Two each for Transfiguration, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions, how had he received two for Potions, he also had one for Divination. He had fifteen, maybe he wasn't as thick as he thought he was, that was another worry off his mind, he could continue dreaming of his rather nebulous ambition of becoming an Auror.

His summer was definitely looking up.

Opening the second letter he took out another envelope and a piece of paper, it had HOME written on it so he turned it over, You will be collected on the eighth of July at 9.45 a.m. it was signed Albus Dumbledore, this side had OUT written on it he was pretty certain that it was a Portkey and he put it away safely.

He opened the second envelope and took out a high quality piece of parchment. The words, **McMahon, Blaine, Zebrine and Knott. Solicitors to the Wizard World (Muggle business can be undertaken.)** were inscribed, boldly across the top.

The letter read, _Mr. Harry James Potter is required to attend the above offices on the eighth of July nineteen ninety six, at ten a.m. on the occasion of the reading of the Will of Mr Sirius Black._ He now knew what the formal dress robes were for and he recalled that all members of the Order had to make Will's.

He had just finished writing to tell Hermione how he had done in his OWLs when an owl arrived from her, it looked like she had reused the school owl. He made it wait while he read her letter, and added a note to the end of the letter he had already written to her, it read 'I have just received your letter, Congratulations, is this a record?'He sent the owl back to her she had achieved nineteen OWLs.

So he wrote to Ron and Ginny telling them how he had done and sent Hedwig off to the Burrow, later when Hedwig returned she had a letter from Ron it said that he was quite pleased that he had received twelve OWLs and listed them. He also congratulated Harry on his results and on the bottom was a note from Ginny congratulating him on his results and asking him if he was going to spend any time at the Burrow this summer?

x-x

On the eighth Harry was ready by nine thirty, he had told Hermione and the Weasleys about the reading of Sirius' Will and told them both that he would ask Dumbledore if he could come to the Burrow after he had finished with the Solicitors. In the hope that the Headmaster agreed to him going to the Burrow he put out some casual clothes, he was looking forward to another day away from Privet Drive.

There was a knock on the front door and he started down the stairs, his aunt had opened the door and invited Tonks in, after greeting his aunt she said. "Wotcha Harry, you look smart."

"You look smart yourself," he replied. She also was also wearing smart dress robes and her hair was shoulder length and straight but it was bright peacock blue and as usual, she was carrying her bag.

"We better go up to your room again green eyes, we're due off in a few minutes," she said. The pair went upstairs and Harry asked her if she would put his spare clothes in her bag, she did and added that she always kept some in there herself.

Harry picked up the Portkey that activated after about a minute and it deposited Tonks and him in the solicitor's waiting room, which to Harry's surprise already had three people in it. In addition to Harry and Tonks there were Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and much to Harry's surprise Arthur Weasley.

Harry greeted everyone in turn and Harry congratulated Mr. Weasley on being made acting Minister of Magic and told him that he hoped that it would soon become permanent. Then Harry asked Professor Dumbledore if it would be possible for him to go to the Burrow after the Will had been read, the Headmaster told him that it would be all right provided Tonks was willing.

Tonks told them that today was one of her days to keep an eye on Harry and she was happy with the idea, so Professor Dumbledore modified their Portkey and told them that they could travel by Floo from this office to the Burrow after the meeting and straight home from there.

Presently a house elf came out and called them into the conference room, they all went in and were joined by Mr, McMahon who shook hands greeting everybody by name. They all sat around the large conference table and the solicitor summoned a large envelope and the elf brought in a folder, ink, quills and a small black box. The solicitor opened the envelope and started, without preamble, reading the Will.

"To Remus Lupin, I leave the House of Black namely, number twelve Grimmauld Place, complete with all furniture and fittings, to do with as he sees fit, also the sum of One-Hundred Thousand Galleons." Remus looked sad and said that he would sooner have Sirius back, Arthur said wouldn't we all and there were murmurs of agreement. The solicitor had taken some papers out of the folder, he signed them in several places and passed them to Remus showing him where to sign and then they were passed to Professor Dumbledore and he was asked to witness the signatures.

The solicitor continued.

"To Arthur Weasley, in recognition of the love and friendship you and your family have shown to my Godson Harry Potter. I leave the sum of Two-Hundred and Fifty Thousand Galleons." Arthur was speechless and everyone around the table was smiling happily, Harry was really delighted.

"To Albus Percivil Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, for works against the Dark Forces. I leave the sum of One-Hundred Thousand Galleons." Dumbledore just gave a small smile and nodded.

"To my favourite cousin Nymphadora Tonks I leave the sum of One-Hundred Thousand Galleons and the request that you please look to the interests of my Godson Harry Potter."

Tonks looked at Harry and said, "I will do that for you kiddo, with or without the money," and she looked away with tears in her eyes.

"Finally to my Godson, Harry James Potter I leave the residue of my estate, together with the contents of the safe box being held by Messer's McMahon, Blaine, Zebrine and Knott. Solicitors. I would suggest that it would be nice if you made sure that our friend Hermione was provided for, for the rest of her school time." Mr. McMahon passed Harry a small key and the small black box, Harry simply put the key into his pocket.

"I am sorry to ask sir," said Harry quietly, "but I do not have any idea what the words, _'the residue of my estate' _actually mean?"

"In this instance they mean that you get what ever is left which in this case Mr Potter they mean that you are to receive Approximately, One Million Eight-Hundred and Fifty Thousand Galleons, give or take a few. We can't be certain until all the other beneficiaries and any bills are taken care of," the solicitor said smiling at Harry.

"Then is it possible for you to open an account in the name of Miss Hermione Jane Granger and deposit one-hundred thousand Galleons in it, from the residue?"

"Of course we can do that for you and all of the accounts will be credited by start of business tomorrow," he said and then he stood and shook Harry's hand and said, "It was very nice to meet you and I will see you again in about a year Mr Potter." Mr. McMahon then shook every one else's hand, saying goodbye he left.

Harry turned to Professor Dumbledore and asked what the solicitor had meant by his parting words, the Headmaster smiled at him and said, "First I would like to say that, that was a very nice thing you just did for Miss Granger, Harry, but the answer to your question is, on your Seventeenth Birthday you will inherit the Potter Trust, which I might add, is many times more than you have received today and you will have to come here again for that. But I would also advise you, that you should come here again quite soon to make yourself a Will, you are now quite a wealthy young man."

The party started moving out to the reception room, saying their goodbyes the first to leave was Remus Lupin he gave Harry a hug, then having promised to see him very soon, he _'Disapparated'_. Arthur looked like he was still in shock and said that he would go to the Burrow and wait for them before returning to work he shook Dumbledore's hand and he _'Disapparated'_.

Harry asked the Headmaster if he were to be allowed more freedom following the events at the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore replied that he would certainly be allowed a little and that Tonks had the Portkey that would take them to the Leaky Cauldron and he could move around with her, if she had the time, but he was not to go anywhere on his own.

Then Harry said very seriously, "I think that I need to learn to kill him sir."

Tonks stared at Harry incredulously as did the Headmaster, who after some consideration said, "I think you do. Tonks, can you and Arthur contact me shortly, I will be at Headquarters, but advise him, privately first, of what Harry has just asked from us."

Dumbledore looking rather tired _'Disapparated'_, Tonks and Harry also departed, via the Floo Network to the Burrow.

Harry arrived at the Burrow straight into the arms of Mrs Weasley, who gave him a kiss on the cheek as they hugged each other.

"Hi Hermione, Ginny, Ron," said Harry.

Mr Weasley told Harry that he had told the others nothing yet so let's all go into the lounge to talk. After Mrs Weasley had released him, they had all sat down and Harry put the small black box on the coffee table.

Mr Weasley started and said, "Sirius left us Two Hundred and Fifty Thousand Galleons, because we've been nice to Harry," all four jaws dropped.

"He left me One Hundred Thousand Galleons to keep Harry safe," said Tonks.

"But he only left me One Million, Eight Hundred and Fifty Thousand Galleons, and this box. Because I was his Godson." Harry said, "Oh, and I have spent some of it already."

There was absolute silence for about two minutes and four voices started talking at once and the volume was rising.

"Hold on, Quiet!" shouted Mr Weasley above them all, "Right, now Molly you go first."

"We didn't look after Harry for this money, we have to give it back."

"That would be quite difficult dear," said Arthur

"But…"

"But nothing Mum," Harry interrupted, there were gasps and Molly, Ginny and Hermione looked shocked.

"You called me Mum!" Molly said, in a hushed voice.

"I'm s'sorry Mrs Weasley," stuttered Harry, "but you have always treated me like a son and I can't really remember my own mother." Harry said blushing.

Molly came over and gave Harry a big hug, "I would be proud to have you call me Mum if you want to. Now what were you saying Harry."

"Well, if you give the money back, the solicitors will only give it to me, because I get the residue of the Estate and really I don't need it."

"Is that true Arthur?"

"Yes it is dear and you have to think of Sirius' wishes. Oh and Harry would you please call me Arthur from now on, if you want to of course," he said.

"Well," said Molly thinking for a few seconds, "then I guess it's new robes for both of you this year," she said smiling. Turning to Harry she continued, "So what did you already spend some money on young man."

Harry stared at the floor, looking extremely embarrassed, then Arthur told them all what it had said in the Will and what Harry had done about it, they were all looking at him dumbfounded.

Tonks broke the silence, "Arthur, can I speak to you in the other room for a second."

"Yes of course," he said and they both went into the kitchen.

Everyone was still looking at Harry then Ginny said with a beaming smile, "What on earth are we going to do with you Mr. Potter?"

"Not a lot," said Harry, forcing a grin.

"I don't know how to begin to thank you," said Hermione blushing, she came over and sitting on his lap gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Then there is no need to even try, but you could keep doing that if you really want to," he said smiling and blushing profusely but he forced himself not to look away.

Hermione looked at him wide eyed, suddenly she found herself drowning in his beautiful emerald green eyes, why hadn't she noticed before? She did force herself to look away, "Ginny and I are going upstairs for a few minutes," she said pointedly and she dragged Ginny up stairs.

In a few seconds Arthur and Tonks came in from the kitchen and told them that they had to go and see Professor Dumbledore.

"All you Gryffindors are to stay in the house until one of us returns," Tonks added.

Harry quickly asked, "Can I have my change of clothes before you go please Tonks?" she took his casual clothes out of her bag and gave them to him and with that she and Arthur both _'Disapparated__'_.

Ron turned to Harry and said, "I have had a few letters from Parvati, would you mind if she joined us a bit over the summer?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind, I like Parvati when she's away from Lavender, together they are to giggly and Lavender has a big mouth."

"You can say that again. That was nice what you did for Hermione, you like her a lot don't you?"

"Mmmm." Harry replied then blushing profusely, he picked up his casual set of clothes and having asked permission, went up to Ron's room to change into them.

Hermione and Ginny came back down stairs at the same time as Harry did, Mrs. Weasley had gone out into the kitchen to make something to eat, as it was two o'clock and no one had eaten anything since breakfast. Ginny sat in one of the chairs and Hermione sat next to Harry on the sofa.

"Hermione, I have just asked Harry, but would you mind if Parvati joined us sometimes over the summer and do you think that I should start taking Muggle Studies?" asked Ron.

She thought for a bit and said, "Of course I don't mind if Parvati joins us and really you, Ginny and Parvati should learn more about Muggle ways and culture, but I don't think that any of you need to take Muggle Studies. I'm sure that Harry and I, oh, and Tonks if she's around can teach you all you need to know. I can bring some books, NOT school books, but stories." She added quickly seeing the look of horror on Ron's face. "If we could go over to my place you could listen to music, watch TV, maybe even go to the cinema and see some films. I have a personal computer at home, you can learn about that and the Internet, how to use a telephone, oh all sorts of things."

"It's alright for us three," said Harry, "but what about Ginny? We've just finished OWLs but she's just starting hers, she has homework to complete."

Ginny went bright pink but her face was alight, Harry was making sure she was included in their plans. "Well I've done most of it already and if I can't get it done here I can always bring it over and finish it there."

"Where is this 'there' Ginny?" Tonks asked walking into the room and sitting down. Molly followed her with a huge plate of assorted sandwiches that they all immediately started eating.

Swallowing a mouthful of cheese and Marmite sandwich Harry said, "We were thinking it would be useful and fun, to teach Ron, Ginny and possibly another girl called Parvati Patil about muggle culture, Hermione thought that her house would be the best place to do it and we wondered if you might be able to help us to organise it?" Harry was fluttering his eyelashes at Tonks and she hit him playfully.

"Well," said Tonks, "first let me tell you what Arthur and I have been discussing with your Headmaster and let's see where we can go from there. Between us we have been reorganising some things and setting other things in motion and this is how things currently stand.

I have been relieved of all regular Auror duties and appointed Harry's full time chaperone whenever he is out of Hogwarts on holiday.

The Floo Regulation Board have connected Hermione's grate and I have been given some spells to teach Hermione so that she can connect and disconnect her home fireplace to the Floo Network if she wants to. These spells will work from home and from any other connected fireplace, so she can travel around in relative safety and close her fireplace when she is not using it.

Also the decree for underage magic has been repealed as of now, that will be in a special edition of the Daily Prophet this evening and now the only restriction on your performing magic is the same as everyone else, 'Magic must not be preformed in front of Muggles' and that applies to all of us anyway.

I have also been asked to teach you all some OIDS spells, Auror warfare spells, it stands for Offence In Drastic Situations. These are very powerful spells, we don't know if you will be able to cast them yet, but we will have to go to somewhere pretty remote to practice and if you do learn them you are not to use them except in the most dire circumstances, some of them would level this house, so be warned. So now where do we want to go from here?"

Hermione explained what they had been discussing and Tonks was keen to go along with it, all of them realising that they could easily integrate what they wanted to do with the programme proposed by Tonks.

Molly collected the dirty crockery and went out into the kitchen to wash up and think about an evening meal. Harry gave his dress robes to Tonks she put them in her bag and went up stairs, herself to change, when she came down Tonks had her pink hair again, jeans and a T-shirt, then she took Hermione out to the kitchen fireplace to teach her the Floo spells.

Ron asked, "what about the box Harry, do you think that you should open it on your own?"

"Yes I think that I should, can I go up to your room?"

"Of course you can mate." Ron replied, so Harry took the box and went up to Ron's room and sat on the bed.

x-x

He just sat on the bed for a few minutes thinking then he took the key out of his pocket and pulled the box over to him, he sat looking at it for a few more moments before opening it, there were only three things in it, a key that was similar to his bank vault key, a slim dull silver coloured ring and a letter.

He picked up the letter first and started reading it.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this it means that I have probably done something stupid and got myself killed. Whatever it was you are not to go blaming yourself for it, as I know you most probably will try to do. Get someone nice like Hermione _(he started in surprise)_ to take your mind off of me, I know she will want to help, anyway I don't want to rabbit on so let me tell you about the ring and the key. _

_First is the key, it is for Gringotts vault number seven one four, only take people you trust with you when you go there you might be surprised at some of the things you find there, nothing bad I promise._

_Next the ring, as you might guess it is a magic ring and I believe it is called 'The Ring of Merlin', it has been kept within the Black family for hundreds of years, I do not know exactly how long. _

_It is believed to have been made by Merlin himself and it can only be used for good purpose, if you can put it on it is supposed to disappear, quite useful no-one would know that you were wearing it. Legend has it that it did many things but I have only heard of two of them. What they do I do not know, they are MERLIN AMLYGU and MERLIN DIM HUSLATH as I said, what they do I do not know. _

_I have never dared to try to put the ring on because the Legend also states that if it were to be used, 'not for good purpose' then the caster would die, sounds a bit extreme to me. Be very careful with it._

_As I said before do not blame yourself for my death and take care of yourself._

_All my love, _

_Sirius._

As was his normal way he totally ignored the dire warnings from Sirius and he tried putting the ring on, it jumped back into the box, Harry looked mystified for a moment then shrugged. He contemplated the morning for a few minutes more and then he folded the letter and put it back in the box, he compared his own Gringotts key with the one from Sirius, they were easy to tell apart so he put them both back in his pocket, he closed and locked the box again then went back down stairs.

He arrived at the lounge just when Hermione and Tonks returned from Hermione's house.

"Oh you've looked in the box, are you going to tell us what was in it?" asked Tonks.

"There was a letter and a key to a Gringotts vault," Harry told them, "the letter didn't say what was in the vault, but it did say that I was not to blame myself for his death and I was to get someone nice, like Hermione, to help take my mind off my troubles."

"It didn't?" said Hermione smiling and at the same time turning scarlet, "I never thought he noticed anything."

"He probably just noticed the way Harry kept mooning at you," said Ginny "he hasn't been able to keep his eyes off you since before Christmas, even when he thought he liked Cho Chang."

Harry blushed and to change the subject he asked, "How did your Floo thingies go?"

"Oh fine we've both been to my house and back just to check, but I will have to get some Floo powder." Hermione sat on the sofa next to Harry.

"I suggest we all meet up tomorrow, at ten in the Leaky Cauldron, I'll come by yours and pick you up Harry," said Tonks.

"Will it be all right if I ask Parvati if she wants to come with us?" asked Ron, they all said that that would be fine and Ron charged upstairs to send an owl to her.

"Well I better go and check with your mum that it's alright for me to organize your time," said Tonks and she went out to the kitchen, purposefully. Ginny followed her to see if she could help her mum, this left Hermione alone with Harry who was looking a bit nervous.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Authors Note.** If you have reviewed a previous incantation of this story and wish to review again do not log in.


	3. Chapter 3 Shopping and Suprises

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in her books.

**LOVE CONQUERS ALL **

**Chapter 3Shopping and Surprises**

Hermione had moved very close to Harry, she looked at him and asked, "What's all this you want me to keep doing, about then?"

The next remark just seemed to drop out of his mouth without any input of his own, and he looked shocked at himself as he said it, "You're very pretty, you know."

Her smile froze, her brown eyes were gleaming caught in his green, this was something she had secretly wanted to hear from him for years, "Do you really think so?" she whispered.

He nodded, very slowly, his mind whirling, Hermione put her arms around his neck, and her eyes glowed in a remarkable smile, "You really are extraordinary, Harry," she said, her smile waning slightly, but warm affection still burning in her eyes, "usually I think I know what to expect from you, but then you go and totally surprise me."

He chuckled very softly, "Then I must be inspired by your unpredictability."

Hermione giggled back at him, "Well, someone has to keep you on your toes, Mr Potter."

"Well that you certainly do," he breathed, his smile now fading. He felt lost, wallowing in a warm endless sea and his only anchor was she who he thought so beautiful sitting beside him. His soul clutched onto that, never wavering, "all the time."

"Hmmm." Hermione stretched her arms languidly, and then without trepidation, draped them back around Harry's neck, leaning her chin on his shoulder, "whatsoever would you do without me?"

"I'd..." he choked, "I'd rather not think about that."

Hermione's expression cleared, from one of amusement to one of revelation, "Me neither..."

Harry vaguely felt Hermione's fingers dip into the shaggy black locks at the back of his head, near his neck, but it felt a world away as he gazed at her lovely face. Something in her eyes had perceptibly shifted, and his whole world was moving with it, as it started he found himself leaning forward, space slipping away between him and Hermione, so quickly and at the same time in slow motion. He tilted his head, his heart uneven, tightening, skipping and seemingly trying to climb its way out of his throat. Hermione tilted her head the other way, her hands sinking into his hair and pulling him towards her.

Then he felt it. Oh dear God, he thought. Oh Hermione... how could I have missed you for so long? Her lips were so soft, so utterly, utterly soft! It was the most perfect, the most delicate little thing he'd ever felt in his life - a pursing of lips, a slow, gentle touch that made him feel like he had been hurled through a Portkey. All he could do was sigh, and hold her. God, he wanted to hold her for all eternity!

As they parted, his eyes opened, and he looked to Hermione. She clutched his shoulders, smiling lazily, "Mmmm, I like this Harry!"

Harry flushed, looking down and feeling rather embarrassed all of a sudden. That's when he felt the lips on his cheek, peppering kisses there. His eyes fell shut and he sighed, his body slowly burning up under the attention. He was worried for a moment he'd have to reign in her behaviour (as loathed as he would be to do it), but thankfully she leant back to regard him again. She tilted her head and sighed, "I'm so incredibly glad we did that."

Harry licked his lips and nodded, "Join the incredibly glad club, so am I."

"I want to do it again?" she looked positively, delightfully wicked and they did it again, twice, in leisurely succession.

She sighed, the delight in her eyes shifting to perceptive warmth that Harry found awesome but extremely comforting, "Sometimes I think you're all I will ever need, Harry. When I'm with you alone - I - I fear nothing and I am at one with myself," she smiled, as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, "I'm proud. Very proud of myself when I'm with you."

A hint of gravity twitched in Harry's brow, "I wouldn't ever want you to be anything other than my Hermione."

She gave a happy sigh through a bright smile, pulling him to her and kissing him again. Harry felt the world suddenly jar and spin again, in an altogether pleasant way. He decided that all was right with the world when he was doing this. It wasn't a deep or particularly complicated kiss, it was different, he thought. Utterly special, perfectly eloquent. But he wouldn't mind a bit of the heavy stuff later on, he added to himself and judging from Hermione's opening mouth, neither would she.

However it was all cut painfully short by Tonks. "Come on gang foods ready!" she shouted and the mood evaporated as Ron came thundering down the stairs.

x-x

All of them went out into the kitchen and sat around the table, Molly served them Steak and Kidney pie, garden peas, mashed potato and onion gravy. There was silence for about a quarter of an hour.

"We will have to do some Muggle food shopping tomorrow," said Harry eventually, "it wouldn't be right for us to eat your mum out of house and home. I still have a load of Muggle money left from the other day, we can use it for food and if we go to the pictures, and things,"

"I'm sure my mum won't mind if we eat some food."

"Ah but Hermione, I know that your parents are dentists, so they won't have Mars Bars, Crunchies, Pop-corn, Crisps, Chocolate, Twiglets, nuts, Coke and all my other favourites" said Tonks who looked quite prepared to expand the list if it appeared to be necessary.

"I see what you mean, if we're going to teach them about Muggles lets do it properly," said Hermione grinning.

"Can you bring some of those things back for Arthur, I'm sure he would love them?" Molly asked.

"Of course we can," said Tonks, "and we should be going soon Harry, I want to ask your aunt if I can rent the spare room. It will be far more convenient if I can stay in the house with you."

"My uncle will want at least double what it is worth, if he lets you stay at all."

"Ah. But with people like him, money is usually the great leveller, let's see shall we. Don't forget everyone, its full Muggle gear tomorrow and don't forget your wands. There's no need for homework for the first few days Ginny, we will be sorting out a program of what we are going to do."

Hermione gave Harry a gentle kiss and said goodbye, opened her Floo she went home, taking a little Floo powder with her so that she could get to the Leaky Cauldron in the morning. Harry and Tonks said goodbye to them all and then they took their Portkey back to Harry's room in Little Whinging.

He put his dress robes away but he left the box in Tonks' bag then he went downstairs to find that Tonks was having a bad time with his uncle.

"What's the problem Tonks?" he asked.

"Your uncle says that I can't stay in the spare room, at any price."

Harry thought for a moment and with a smile said, "Didn't you tell us that your dad is the local area BBC TV News presenter and didn't you tell us that he was always looking out for odd, unusual bits to fill in the end of the programmes?"

"Yes he is and he is," said Tonks looking slightly puzzled.

"Well how do you think he would view the story of a great fat bloke in Little Whinging, who wouldn't let his nephew's body guard stay in …"

"Five-hundred pounds a week," said uncle Vernon.

"Done," said Tonks immediately counting out twenty, fifty pound notes from a big bundle and handing them to Petunia, "that's two weeks in advance."

"Would you both like a cup of tea?" asked Petunia smiling. They both said yes please and as they went into the kitchen, on the way Tonks asked Harry if he was sure that he wasn't in Slytherin.

When they were in the kitchen Petunia asked Tonks about her hair, so Tonks explained about her being a Metamorphmagus and did some funny things with her hair, changing the colour and making it longer and shorter; after a while Tonks went home and Harry went to bed and had very pleasant dreams of kissing a certain bushy haired bookworm.

x-x

The next morning by nine thirty, Tonks had moved into the spare room and at nine forty five they used their Portkey to travel to the Leaky Cauldron. After about five minutes Hermione arrived and closed her home Floo, she and Harry were just getting into some serious kissing and a cuddling when Ginny, Ron and almost immediately Parvati arrived. Parvati was looking wide eyed at Harry and Hermione who were still cuddling, then she gave them a great big smile and told them that it was about time. She looked very happy as she greeted them all and was introduced to Tonks, then they went out through the back of the Pub and entered Diagon Alley.

Their first call was the bag shop, because that was where they also sold things like Floo powder, they were all looking around and Hermione bought a big jar of Floo powder for her house also a pocket pouch of the powder. Harry bought a small silver dish, the shopkeeper had told him that this was a talking dish, if you cast a flame charm on it and dropped in a pinch of Floo powder you could talk to any connected fireplace, he also bought a pocket pouch of Floo powder. Then he ordered himself a magic bag similar to the one Tonks had, he told the shopkeeper to take the money out of his Gringotts account, but when nobody else was listening he changed the order to five, a black, gold, copper, brown and one dark blue.

Harry thought that it was very pleasant to be walking through Diagon Alley holding Hermione's hand, she wanted to look in her new vault and Harry into his, so as they were going towards Gringotts they arranged to meet in Florean Fortescue's ice-cream parlour when they had finished. When they arrived at the bank, Hermione spoke to a free Goblin she enquired about her vault and the Goblin shook her hand and welcomed her to the bank then gave her the key to her vault, he called another goblin that took her Ginny and Tonks to Hermione's new vault.

Then Harry asked how much money he had in his vault and he passed over his key, the goblin placed the key on his large ledger and tapped it with his wand, he looked in the Ledger and told Harry that their was a slight problem in that his old vault wouldn't hold all his money because he had "two million two hundred and forty five thousand six hundred and ninety seven Galleons, do you want to know about the Sickles and Knutts," he passed Harry a new key for vault seven hundred twenty.

Both Ron and Parvati looked stunned, Harry said that he wanted to go to his new vault and number seven one four and passed over that key, the goblin went through the same procedure with the Ledger and this second key, he returned the key to Harry and called yet another goblin to take the three of them down to both of the vaults.

Vault seven hundred twenty was the first one they visited it was much larger than his old vault and it was almost full. Harry took about one hundred Galleons, then they went to vault seven one four.

When it was opened the goblin went and sat back in the trolley to wait for them, they looked around and realised that it was like a junkyard and it would take days to go through everything properly. However there were two things that caught his eye, there were six tall neat piles of Muggle twenty-pound notes, each about two foot high and an envelope. The envelope contained what appeared to be an inventory of everything that was in the vault, it didn't appear to be very accurate as it said things like, Muggle money, jewellery, books, so he stuffed it into his pocket to read later. Then he took about three inches off the top of one of the piles of notes and gave Ron and Parvati about quarter an inch each.

As Ron started to complain Harry said, "You both are coming with us to learn about Muggle ways, when we are out you will have to pay for the things we want and that way you will learn about their money, I will give Ginny some when we catch up with her."

They went back to the ice cream parlour and the others were just finishing their ice-creams, Hermione stood up and came around and gave Harry a big hug and kiss, "You shouldn't have given me all that Harry," he just smiled at her.

"Don't worry," said Ron.

"You heard him," said Harry, giving her another kiss.

They paid Florean Fortescue and left the ice cream parlour then went back to the room where Tonks and Harry had arrived by Portkey, this is a secure grate she told them, it is called LC77, please don't tell anyone else about it. Hermione opened her home grate, my home is called Hermione's Grange and I will go first, so they all Flooed to her house without any problems.

Immediately after they arrived she closed down her Floo connection.

x-x

The six of them had arrived in the Grangers dining room so they move out into the hall and looked into the lounge, then the study, they found a downstairs Loo and the kitchen. Tonks suggested that the first thing they should do, was to go food shopping and they asked Hermione how far it was to the shops, she told them it was about a three quarters of a mile to a supermarket. But there are some smaller shops just around the corner at the top of the road so they decided to go there today, but we must all try to keep together Tonks told them.

As they were walking up the road Tonks asked where they were and Hermione told them that they were in Breakinham in Kent, which wasn't very far from Little Whinging although it is also quite near London. By this time they had reached the corner and turned left.

It was one thirty, there was a burger bar, they were hungry the result was obvious and they had a great laugh deciding what they were going to eat. This was especially true of Ron, Parvati and Ginny who had never been in a burger bar before. Harry made Ron pay telling the girl behind the counter that he wasn't used to the money as he helped him.

"Where did you get all that money Ron?" Ginny asked him, when they sat down, Tonks cast a distortion spell around them so that no one else could understand what they were saying.

"Harry gave it to me, should we give Ginny some, she has to learn about it as well?" Harry took about another quarter of an inch off his pile and gave them to Ginny.

She asked, "How much are these things worth?"

"Well one of those is worth round about four Galleons," said Hermione, Ginny tried to give hers back to Harry.

He looked at her and told the three of them, "Listen all three of you, Ron paid for the food and we are all eating it, whatever we want we will buy and it is better that you three actually spend the money, because that way you will all learn about Muggle money."

"But how the heck much have I got here?"

"I have absolutely no idea Ginny and really, it doesn't matter, tell her what happened in the bank, Parvati."

"When you three went through to Hermione's vault, Harry asked how much money was in his vault. The goblin told him that they had to change his vault because the old one 'wasn't big enough to hold all his money' and there were about two and a quarter million Galleons in it. Then we went and opened the vault that his godfather had left him the key too, in it there were six piles about this high," she held her hand well over her head but above the table, "of these in there. So you see it really doesn't matter, we're here to learn, we must try not to think about it."

"Ok, sorry Harry, I'll try to ignore it," said Ginny.

"You just do that, or you won't learn what you are supposed to. Besides I don't think that your mum and dad will be too poor from now on," said Hermione.

"What did you three think of the food then?" asked Tonks.

"It was nice," said Ginny and Parvati together.

"Well, really I could do with some more, but it tasted OK," said Ron.

"You don't need anything more here, we're going to get some real junk and you can top up with that," Hermione told him grinning.

"I think I like this job, I wonder if Dumbledore would give it to me permanently," said Tonks with a smile as they got up and left the burger bar.

When they were outside they looked at what was around them, over the very busy road there was the entrance to a train station and on their side were a newsagent's, launderette, general food store and a record shop.

The girls went in the food store and the boys into the newsagents, Ron was amazed at all the variety of news papers and magazines for sale but all they bought were sweets, nuts, chocolate, popcorn, crisps and things like that. The pair of them had two big bags full of snacks and they had spent over seventy pounds, once again Harry made Ron pay, this time he didn't need help and he didn't get confused with the change.

Having finished they went outside, the girls weren't there so they went to the food store and Harry called Tonks from the door, when she came over they put all their bags into the magic bag and went into the store with her and then went across to the others. Harry told them that they had not bought any soft drinks so they went and chose a large assortment, when they went to the till Harry made Ginny pay, she did quite well.

When they went out, they put all their bags into Tonks' bag, then Hermione took Parvati and Ginny into the newsagents, when they came out they had an armful of Muggle fashion magazines. The six of them then walked back to Hermione's home, on the way Tonks told them that next time they went shopping she wouldn't use her bag and they could carry everything like the Muggles, they all hoped that she was teasing.

x-x

Soon they were back in Hermione's house and they started putting their things away, Mrs. Granger had emptied two cupboards for them to use they also put some of the soft drinks in the fridge. Tonks and Hermione were thrilled with what the boys had bought and they made up an assorted bag of Muggle snacks for Mr Weasley.

All of them moved through into the lounge where Hermione showed Ron, Parvati and Ginny how the TV worked. Whilst they were fighting over the remote control Harry reminded the other two that Friday was July the twelfth and it would be Ginny's fifteenth birthday, so the trio went back to the kitchen.

"We had better talk to Mrs Weasley before we plan anything," said Hermione, "if you two go back to the Burrow with them one of you can ask Mrs. Weasley what she's doing and if she isn't doing anything then we will. Or we will anyway, just what depends on her Mum."

Good, do you need any money they both asked? "I don't think so, but I will let you know if I do."

"Do you know what she would like?" Harry asked and Hermione answered.

"Well I know that she would like to tryout for the Quidditch team properly, I should think she wouldn't mind a broom, would you like us to share with you?"

"No, that's alright I'll get it, she deserves a lot of presents" after saying that Harry wandered back into the lounge.

"I was told he was a nice guy," said Tonks, "he's not just nice, he's amazing, is he always like this?"

Then Hermione said dreamily, "Yes, pretty much, unless Voldemort is actively on his case of course."

"Did you know that he's asked Dumbledore and me to teach him how to kill Voldemort?" Hermione looked aghast, "As I said one amazing guy," Tonks said as they followed Harry back into the lounge.

When Harry had re-entered the lounge Ginny and Parvati were reading the Muggle fashion magazines and Ron had found a game of cricket on the TV.

"What on earth sort of a game is this?" he asked.

"Ask me when you've a day to spare and want to get really bored, I might be able to explain half of it to you. Why don't you switch that thing off and try something else?" Ron switched off the TV and Ginny put down her magazine and went over to the piano and hit a few of the keys, it wasn't a tune,

"Can you play one of these Harry?" he shook his head.

"And I can only play a bit of classical and I don't think you would like that," said Hermione, as she and Tonks re-entered the room.

"Let me have a go then," Tonks sat down and started singing and playing 'Great Balls of Fire'.

When she had finished, Ron looking incredulous said, "What on Earth was that?"

"That was Muggle music," said Tonks.

"You must have some records, where do you keep them darling?" Harry asked Hermione.

"They are up in my room, let's go up," so they all followed Hermione up to the first floor.

"Knowing my Mum and Dad I had better show you this first," she said.

She opened the bathroom door and pointed to a toothbrush rack with five variously coloured toothbrushes and then looking very embarrassed she said, "You all know that they are both dentists and I just knew that they would do this for you all. Please pick a colour and use it at least once sometime today it's the only thing that I will get into trouble for, not letting you clean your teeth."

Leaving the bathroom they all followed Hermione across the hall to her room.

x-x

It was a very girly room but it was also, very much Hermione's room, it was pale blue with pink white lace lots of satin all in all it was very light and summery. However it also had a large writing desk, two six shelf and one three shelf book cases that were overflowing, a cello, a computer on its own separate desk, a Hi-Fi, a record rack with records and CD's. Of course there was also Crookshanks who was curled up fast asleep in the middle of a King-size four-poster bed, which had pink and white drapes and a huge pile of Teddy Bears.

Hermione switched on the computer then she put Abby Road on the CD player, Tonks sat at the computer and started playing Solitaire, showing Ginny, Parvati and Ron how to work it.

Harry was looking through the books, Hermione came over and took out three and put them on top of the low bookcase by the door.

Then Ginny said, "The Muggles don't do badly for themselves, do they."

"It is one thing that makes people like Voldemort and the Malfoys appear to be so stupid," Harry said with a catch in his voice, "they condemn things because they don't take the trouble to try to understand them.

If it ever reached the point where the Muggles decided they had to get rid of Voldemort, because he was causing them too many problems, then they would find a way. One Muggle marksman with a high power rifle could put a hole through his head from a mile away, but no, the idiot would try to hide himself away somewhere unplotable and carry on his evil ways from there.

So the Muggle scientists would have to develop detectors to find all the unplotable areas and believe me they would find them, then they would totally wipe them out with bombs. If they don't understand it and they can't see what is there, they will bomb it until they know what is there, nothing. Really they can do it Ginny, that's why he has to be stopped."

Pensively he looked at Hermione, "I don't want to think about it any more darling, come down stairs and give me a cuddle." He took her hand and she picked up the three books then she went with Harry back down to the lounge.

"I've never heard him talk like that before," said Ron sounding apprehensive.

"The trouble is, he is right, witches and wizards have to stay in the background and be discreet. We think that his last encounter with Voldemort in the Ministry has radically altered something in him." was Tonks reply, and she started trying to teach the other three about the computer.

Ginny persisted, "Has he been changed for better or worse?"

"Not like that Ginny, Harry's still as good as he has ever been," Tonks answered, "it's his power and attitude that seem to have changed. It seems that he has decided that he wants to have a life and the only way for that to happen is for him to get rid of old snake eyes and as soon as he thinks that he is ready, he will go after the evil git.

We had better keep a close eye on him, but when they meet again Voldemort had better look out."

x-x

**AUTHORS NOTE**: The astute amongst you will have noticed that Ginny's birthday in this story is on July the 12th and not August the 11th as per JKR, this story was first published on the 21st of December 2003 about six months before JKR told us the correct date. To use the corrected date in this story is just not possible as you can easily determine for yourselves as you read through it.

As an aside, in book five August the 11th is the day before Harry's expulsion hearing in the MoM, he and most of the Weasleys were at Grimmauld Place trying to find something to distract Harry and no one mentioned Ginny's birthday.

So I still think that my date is better and it is no accident that they both add up to eleven, unless August the eleventh has some significance for Ginny in the story, I wonder what it could be?

**PLEASE REVIEW Authors Note** If you have reviewed the earlier incantation of this story you can still review againby not logging on.


	4. Chapter 4 They are Always Shopping

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in her books.

**LOVE CONQUERS ALL **

**Authors Note.** It is my intension to post one chapter of this story every two days, so I suggest you add my name to your Author Alerts facility, the story will conclude immediately prior to the release of book six.

**Chapter 4 They're Always Shopping.**

After coming downstairs Harry and Hermione went into the kitchen and took some soft drinks and then they went through to the lounge and sat on the sofa. The young couple started practicing their kissing and were getting quite good at it, they were already quite good at cuddling and the pair of them had been very good at chatting for years. After about an hour the others came down to the lounge to join the lovebirds, Harry seemed a bit brighter, Ron asked them what they had been talking about?

"We were talking about where we should go and what we should do so that you would learn the most." Hermione then passed Ron a copy of 'Great Expectations,' she had 'Pride and Prejudice,' for Parvati and Ginny had 'Anne of Green Gables' she told them to try reading these and see what they thought.

All of them went out to the kitchen, Hermione and Tonks started teaching Ron, Parvati and Ginny how to cook the Muggle way, but being as how Ron had never ever watched his mum cook, he didn't really know the difference.

Harry sat, out of the way, on a stool, he took the inventory he had brought from the vault out of his pocket and went through it, really it wasn't much use at all it was far too imprecise. Although there was one entry he wanted to check up on as soon as possible Harry had come to the conclusion that he would have to put aside a day or three to go through the contents of the vault thoroughly.

During dinner they discussed their OWL results, Parvati said that she had earned twelve and was happy with that, Ron thought that he had done about as well as he expected. Harry said that he was very pleased with his results and that he had done much better than he first had thought he would, although looking at them he should have supposed they were what he ought to get.

Although Hermione had set an all time record, she still was not satisfied with her performance; she thought that she should have had at least another three. She had only one for History of Magic and none of them received an OWL for Astronomy, because of the ruckus caused by Professor Umbridge's assault on Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, she believed that she should have had two for each of those. She had nineteen that would of given her twenty-two. Although they could tell that she wasn't really happy with any subject where she only had two instead of three, but then this was Hermione.

Tonks and Hermione asked Parvati if she would be coming everyday, also whether she had many Muggle clothes?

Parvati told them that she didn't have many Muggle clothes at all and half of what she had on belonged to her sister, who didn't have many either. The answer to the other questions was yes as well, she would like to come everyday if they didn't mind and she was assured that she would be most welcome.

After their dinner, Tonks asked Hermione if she should make a Portkey to carry her and Harry between their houses, Hermione thought it was a good idea and suggested that they should arrive in her bedroom.

"Not unannounced though," she said blushing.

Tonks went up to Hermione's bedroom to make the Portkey she was soon back down and Harry asked her if the Floo blocking spell also blocked communication, she told him that it did. Hermione said that she thought they should all meet tomorrow at nine thirty in the Leaky Cauldron to go and do some more Muggle shopping, but this time in Knightsbridge, so it's smart Muggle, they all agreed, Harry gave Hermione a kiss goodbye, picked up the bag of Muggle snacks for Arthur, then the five of them said goodbye to Hermione and Flooed to the Burrow.

x-x

Molly hugged Harry when they arrived at the Burrow, Arthur shook his hand as Harry gave him his bag of goodies, he was delighted and he immediately started asking Ron and Ginny about what they had been doing all day.

Harry went over to where Molly and Tonks were talking quietly and said, "Hello Mum," Molly gave him a big smile, "we will possibly come tomorrow evening to leave presents for Ginny's birthday on Friday."

"That's all right love, I've explained to Tonks that Friday being the 12th of July is Ginny's Birthday and about what we want to do on Friday evening."

"Good, do you think we should be going now?" he asked Tonks, she agreed and he called over to the others telling them that they were leaving, he also warned Arthur not to let Ron eat everything while he was supposedly explaining what it was, Parvati promised to keep an eye on Ron for them.

Then Tonks came and whisked Harry away to Privet Drive.

They immediately went down to his aunt and gave her ten pounds telling her that they would need to use the phone, but only for local calls, and that should more than cover the cost, she agreed. Harry phoned Hermione then he and Tonks went up to his bedroom and used their new Portkey to Hermione's bedroom. Hermione was in her room waiting for them to arrive and smiling impishly she gave him a kiss and then they went downstairs. After they had said hello to Mr and Mrs Granger they went out to the kitchen where Tonks explained to Hermione what Molly was planning for Ginny's Birthday on Friday.

The girls decided that the best place to go the next day would be Harrods because they sold virtually everything.

When they had finally decided what they were going to do the next day Harry asked Tonks what time Gringotts Closed. She told him that it would not shut until ten thirty so they went back to the lounge and said goodbye to Hermione's mother and father. Harry having practiced kissing Hermione again, several times, they Flooed from the dining room to the Order's room in the Leaky Cauldron.

While they were walking down Diagon Alley, Harry decided to go into Quality Quidditch Supplies to buy Ginny a decent broom, having had a good look around the shop he bought her the new Nimbus Flash, it was not quite as quick as his Firebolt but it was much more precise in its handling. He had it gift wrapped and he put it in Tonks bag, he asked her to keep it there until Friday and she agreed, then they continued on to Gringotts.

He handed Sirius's old vault key to the goblin behind the counter and told him that he wanted to go to vault seven one four, another goblin was called and they were taken to the vault and it was opened.

On the way down he had explained to Tonks that they were looking for the deeds to an apartment, they went into the vault and quickly found a pocket file with Apartment, written on it, he looked in it quickly and found some papers that looked like deeds and some keys. They took the pocket file with them and climbed back into the trolley, whilst the Goblin locked the vault, returned his key and then he took them back up to the surface.

It was nearly nine thirty and the light was beginning to fade, so they decided to Portkey directly home.

When they were in Harry's room they examined the documents they had collected from the bank vault and they found that they were the deeds to a top floor apartment. It was in a road called Overcliff Drove, which was in a place called Chudley Salterton that appeared to be in Devon, so they put the papers safely back into Tonks bag.

It was getting late so they decided to call it a day and Tonks went to her room.

As Harry lay in his bed trying to go to sleep, he knew that he no longer blamed himself for Sirius's death, he was and always would be very sad that Sirius was dead, that he felt would never go away, but he didn't blame himself for it. The blame he now believed lay Eighty Five percent with Voldemort, Ten percent with Bellatrix Lestrange and Five percent with Kreacher. He also became determined that he would work extremely hard to ensure that Voldemort would pay when their paths crossed again. Sirius's death would not be in vain.

x-x

The next morning they all met in the Leaky Cauldron as they had arranged, then they went out into Muggle London and hailed a Taxi to take them to Harrods. Harry gave Hermione some money to buy herself some clothes and made sure that all the others had enough Muggle money and reminded them, not in front of her, that Friday was Ginny's birthday.

As they were driving along Parvati, Ron and Ginny were amazed at all the huge shops and the tens of thousands of people, milling around this part of London.

"There are a lot of people here," said Ron, not being one to avoid stating the blindingly obvious.

This must of appeared to be an open invitation to Hermione who immediately switched into information mode. "There are about sixty-five million people in Britain and only three-quarters of one percent are magical, that's about half a million witches and wizards of varying degrees. There are about ten million Muggles in London alone, don't for one minute doubt that Harry was wrong with what he was saying yesterday."

"A proper little ray of sunshine you are," said Ron, wishing, not for the first or last time, that he had kept his mouth shut.

Harry ignored him and totally changing the subject said, "If you want to buy yourself or anyone else something, just do it, you don't have to ask anyone's permission but if you have any problems ask."

"Right," said Ron. Harry still wasn't confident that Ron was relaxed about the money.

A bit later Tonks said, "Ok you two stop smooching in the corner, we're here. Parvati you pay the driver please," Tonks helped her with the change and the tip then they went into Harrods.

They looked at the floor guide, "Where are we going then?" asked Ron."

"I want to look at the lingerie," said Hermione.

"I want to look at fashions," said Parvati.

"And I want to look at the nightwear," said Tonks.

"I want to look at everything," said Ginny her eyes wide and her face glowing.

"But we don't want to spend all day looking at ladies unmentionables," moaned Harry.

Pointing at the store floor plan Tonks suggested, "There are men's clothes here, here and here, there's a sports section there and the food is over there. Why don't you two look around there first then come and find us and tell us where you are going?"

Harry agreed and he said to Ron, "If we get separated ask one of the staff the way to ladies underwear and we will all meet up again there. Ok?" he then told the others again that if there was any thing they wanted for themselves or friends they were to buy it, they were to learn about Muggle money and the easiest way to do that was by practicing spending it, then after he gave Hermione another kiss, the girls set off.

Moving through the ground floor Ron bought and had gift wrapped a beautiful manicure set for Ginny's birthday present, then he bought his dad some aftershave, that had started him spending a bit and after that they both bought themselves a lot of things they needed, or just wanted Ron was loosening up. Between them they had socks, shirts, vests, T-shirts, trousers, pyjamas, etc and Ron had bought some other things for his dad.

Next Harry bought himself a new wristwatch it occurred to him then that this was what he could buy Hermione for a Birthday present. As the time was being set on the new watch he realised that they had been over three hours so they set off in search of the girls and soon found the others.

Tonks told them that the girls were nearly finished, as they put all of their bags into her magic bag. Ginny was buying herself a new pair of slippers and she couldn't choose between a fluffy warm pair and a hardwearing leather pair, she asked Harry and he told her to buy both, it gets cold in the castle in the winter. So she bought both pairs and when she paid Harry could see that she, like Ron, was now perfectly at home with Muggle money.

Keeping Ron without food for very long is difficult to say the least, so they went for something to eat and the pureblood wizards realised that there was not a lot of difference between wizard and Muggle food. In the main it was that the wizards did not have the variety of junk food the Muggles had and all of the children's sweets were completely different.

When the time came Parvati paid for the food and Harry noted that she was perfectly happy with Muggle money as well.

Their shopping was complete so they went down to the ground floor and as they were working their way towards the exit they had to go through the perfume department. By the time they reached the other side, each of the ladies had bought themselves two lots of perfume, Parvati had bought some for Padma and their mother, also Ginny, Ron and Hermione had bought some for their mothers, this had been at Harry's suggestion.

When they left the store through a side door Tonks put out her hand and a Ministry car appeared as if by magic, they all clambered into it and it took them to the Leaky Cauldron.

The evening before in Hermione's house the three of them had decided that they were all going to go to the Burrow, but Padma, Ron and Ginny didn't know this. So the trio pretended to decide again in the car and when they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron they Flooed to the Burrow where they were welcomed once more by Arthur and Molly.

x-x

Arthur immediately collared Ron and Ginny again to tell him where they had been and what they had seen and while they were busy Molly and Tonks went up stairs, Harry started talking quietly to Hermione.

In a couple of minutes Molly and Tonks came back down and Tonks said, "Isn't, that an expensive shop but their stuff is beautiful. Why don't you two show your mum and dad what you have bought for them?"

"This bag is cleverer than I thought," said Ron peering into it, "I can only see what I put in it."

He started taking his stuff out as Tonks said, "These bags are charmed that way, I am the only person that can see everything that is in it," as Ginny came over and took her things out. Ron and Ginny gave their mum and dad the presents they had bought for them, they were very pleased.

Then Molly said, "And who's money paid for all this?"

Quickly Harry answered, "No ones Mum. It was special practice money and it never belonged to any one."

Molly turned to Arthur, "I think my new son is twisting me round his little finger," they all laughed, including Molly.

Harry continued, "Tonks show Arthur what we found yesterday."

"Arthur, Harry found this, yesterday evening, in the vault that Sirius left him, you can see that it is for a property in Chudley Salterton, what's the easiest way for us to get there, so he can find out about it?"

Tonks passed Arthur the folder, he thought for a few minutes and said, "Well you can Floo from here to the office in Exmouth, if you leave here at about half past nine I will make sure that a car and driver are with you for the day and you should take Molly with you for extra security."

"Well I think that that sounds fine, so we will gather here before half nine tomorrow, ok gang?" they all thought it was a brilliant idea.

Harry took about twenty, twenty-pound notes out of his pocket and said, "Mum, I want you to put these in the bottom of your purse you never know when you might need them, these will more than pay for a Muggle taxi from Hogwarts to here and you never know when that might be the safest way to travel."

"But I don't understand Muggle money dear."

"It's easy, if you had asked these three, two days ago they would of said the same thing, if you need it we will take you shopping and teach you."

He looked at Arthur for some help and he said, "You know he's right dear."

"I suppose so," she said taking the money and giving him a nervous smile.

"I think it's time we all went home and got some rest, we may well have a very long day tomorrow, and you two say goodnight now you've been together all day," said Tonks.

"Thank you for a wonderful day, darling," Hermione said, giving him a kiss.

"Thank you for letting me share it with you, but now we must go," he said, giving her a kiss and standing then helping her up.

Then they went out to the kitchen, Hermione gave Harry another kiss said her goodbyes to the rest and then she Flooed home. Tonks took out the Portkey and Harry said, "goodbye all," he touched the Portkey and with the now familiar hook behind the navel, he and Tonks went back to his room in Privet Drive.

"We're venturing into the unknown tomorrow," said Harry as he went to his trunk, took out his invisibility cloak and put it in her bag, then he took out all the things he had bought and started to put them away in his drawers and the wardrobe.

"Good thinking about the cloak Harry and goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight Tonks," he replied, as she went to her room.

Harry finished putting his new things away and changed for bed, when he lay down he was peacefully asleep dreaming of bushy hair and kisses in no time.

x-x

By twenty past nine the next morning they were all gathered in the kitchen of the Burrow so they all started to Floo to the Ministry of Magic's Exmouth office. Tonks was the first to go and Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Parvati and Molly followed her in that order.

The party had all arrived in a square room about twelve foot to a side, it had no furniture and a single door in the centre of the wall opposite the fireplace, the room had no windows and the door had no handle. Harry and Tonks had taken their wands out, Hermione, Parvati, Ginny and Ron had followed their lead when the door opened and a middle aged wizard said, "Hello Tonks a bit jittery this morning aren't we?" he was looking at all the wands pointing at him.

"Most of these were in the Ministry battle, not the ministers wife of course," she said, "everybody this is Rodolphus Jenks, how's the wife Jenks?"

"You know I am not mar…" 

"_Stupefy_!" Tonks shouted, everybody had their wands ready as the wizard fell over stunned, "that was the wrong answer," said Tonks, picking up and passing Ginny the stunned wizard's wand, Ginny nodded and put the wand in her pocket.

Harry looked to the right, down the corridor, which was about twelve foot wide, "To the right, It runs for about ten feet or so and then there is a blank wall, the only window is directly in front of the door and I can see a courtyard and further off a road. So we only have to worry about what's to the left," he described it all very quietly.

Tonks moved them all back a bit, she put her head out and pulled it back very quickly, there were some mixed yells and three beams of light flew passed the door.

"There are four of them, lets rush out and try to stun them."

"No!" said Harry firmly but quietly and passed her the invisibility cloak from her bag, she put it on as he continued still speaking quietly "We will follow when you fire your first shot."

Tonks fired a stunning spell from the far side of the corridor and they all rushed out into the hall and started throwing stunning spells. Harry hit one of the Death Eater's with a full body bind and he went down. Then there was a cry of _'Crucio'_ and Ginny started screaming Harry could see the green beam of the curse, he yelled _'EXPELLIARMUS' _with all of the power he could muster and his spell hit the Death Eater who was firing the unforgivable square in the chest. Her wand flew over their heads, it hit the wall behind them so hard it broke and she flew backwards half hitting the doorway behind her, she spun and landed half way across the hall, at an odd angle, unconscious and bleeding. Hermione and Tonks had stunned the other two Death Eaters so this fight was over.

Harry went to Ginny she was crying, he knelt and took her in his arms then held her tight. "It's all right, it's all right," he kept repeating, "has anyone any chocolate?"

Ron gave her a chocolate frog from his pocket, "Sorry it's the only one I've got," he said as she ate it, soon her sobbing subsided then Harry helped her stand and she went to her mother.

Tonks checked the hall where the female Death Eater had come to rest, in a small pool of her own blood, it was about twelve foot square with one window, one outside door and one other door, "This woman is just unconscious and I think she has a few broken bones," she put her in a full body bind and moved her to the end of the corridor, the others had collected all their assailants wands, body bound the other four and also lined them up at the far end of the corridor. There were three men and two women.

"You guard these with mum," Harry said to Ginny as Molly was cuddling her.

The others all moved into the hall surrounding the inner door, Harry and Tonks were at the front, she pointed her wand at the door and said _'Alohomora'_ the door swung open.

The room was twelve foot by twenty with two windows in the far wall, it had three filing cabinets, two desks with chairs and half a dozen spare chairs. There was nowhere to hide in the room but on the floor there were three stunned bodies, one of them looked like the other Jenks they had seen.

Tonks pointed her wand at the one who looked like Jenks and said, _'Enervate,'_ he woke up.

"Hello Tonks," said the wizard, he was still a bit dazed.

"How's the wife Jenks?" asked Tonks.

"She's still got two left feet, you know?" replied the wizard.

"That was the right answer, Everybody this **is** Rodolphus Jenks," said Tonks, helping him to his feet, pointing at the other two bodies, she continued, "are these ours?"

Jenks looked at the two stunned wizards and nodded, "The tall one is fairly new his name is Smyth, the other one is in charge of this office, he's been here for years his name is Hardy."

Harry checked the left arms of both the stunned wizards, Smyth was a Death Eater, Tonks put a full body bind on him, then she pointed her wand at Hardy and said, _'Enervate,'_ Hardy woke up.

"Thank god your alright," he said as soon as he had recovered, the whole episode had taken about ten to fifteen minutes. Hardy was shocked to learn that Smyth was a Death Eater.

"This Jenks is changing!" Ginny's voice came from the hall.

So Hermione levitated Smyth to join the other prisoners and Harry pulled all the captured prisoners left sleeves up, confirming that they were all Death Eaters.

Hardy went to the fireplace and threw in some Floo Powder then said something and almost immediately two Aurors one of whom was Kingsley Shacklebolt _'Apparated'_ into the Floo room. At the same time there was a pop from outside as a coach appeared in the courtyard and two more Aurors entered the building through the front door.

Tonks told the story of how the Death Eaters had been overpowered, including the unforgivable curse that had been cast on Ginny.

"Ok, shall we take care these for you?" said one of the Aurors who had come through the front door.

"Yes please." said Kingsley, "Do you still want your trip?" he asked the group.

"Yes, I think we do," said Ginny, putting her arms around her mum and getting another hug in return.

"Then I will stay with you, if you don't mind Molly?"

"I don't mind Kingsley, but I think we could all do with a cup of tea."

"Bones you go with the wagon," said Kingsley.

The Auror who had arrived with Kingsley went and helped the other two Aurors load the six prisoners into the coach and with another pop the coach disappeared.

Those remaining went into the office and they all had tea, except Ginny who was given a cup of hot chocolate.

Tonks filed a full report of exactly what had transpired from the time they arrived through the Floo.

Then Kingsley asked Jenks to bring the car around to the front of the building and he told Molly that they would have another cup of tea in the car as they all left the building.

x-x

It was about six miles from the Ministry Office in Exmouth to where the unexplained apartment was located in Chudley Salterton. Overcliff Drove ran along top of the cliffs, the seaward side of the road had an open view and all the buildings were on the landward side of the road.

Without any traffic it would take a normal Muggle car about ten minutes to drive between the office and the apartment building. With the holiday traffic it would take the same ordinary Muggle car about three quarters of an hour for the same trip, they made the journey in twelve minutes.

Whilst they were riding along in the car Molly, Tonks and Kingsley had their promised cup of tea and the other five had Butterbeer.

Being a popular place there were no spaces to park along the cliff top, but the ministry car, as was the way with such vehicles, worked itself into a nonexistent parking space.

The building that the party were interested in was four stories high with a panoramic sea view over the wide bay and the coastline in both directions. From the details in Harry's folder they were evidently interested in the top floor flat so they all left the car and walked up the side of the building to the only entrance.

Harry examined the set of keys that were in the folder, he unlocked the outside door and they all went into the foyer of the building. There was carpet on the floor, which looked almost new, a lift, stairs, and one door that looked like the front door to an apartment; there was one picture of an old man looking out to sea on the wall facing the outside door.

Harry called the lift and it was there in a few seconds.

"Wait one minute before you come up," said Kingsley then he and Jenks went quickly up the stairs.

The others entered the lift, Hermione showed Ginny how to select the top floor, the lift went up and when the lift door opened Kingsley and Jenks were waiting in a rather plush entry hall as they all exited the lift.

The hall was nicely carpeted, besides the lift and the stairs it had a single door, there could only be one apartment on each level and Harry thought that they must be rather large. There was a portrait on each of the side walls one looked like a very young handsome man the other was of a young rather attractive lady, "Hello Harry, my name is Arrabella," said the portrait of the lady, "we have been expecting you, you had all better go in."

All of them looked at each other and again drew their wands.

Harry went to the front door and examined it, it was a very nice door and it looked like a perfectly normal Muggle door, he unlocked it with a key and opened it, whatever he had expected to find it certainly was not the Headmaster, Dumbledore.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5 Chudley Salterton

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in her books.

**LOVE CONQUERS ALL **

**Chapter 5 Chudley Salterton. **

Or was it indeed the Headmaster, it certainly looked a lot like him?

"Hello Harry," the Headmaster look-alike said, "I am Aberforth Dumbledore and I am your headmasters elder and as I have been assured many times, quite disreputable and eccentric brother. I insist that you all call me Aberforth as it will save a whole lot of confusion." He offered his hand to Harry.

Harry thought for a moment and then he put his wand away and shook Aberforth's hand, "Why did you hesitate Harry?"

"I had to decide if I trusted you."

"Good. That pair don't though, do they?" Aberforth said, pointing at the Aurors.

Harry turned around to look at the Auror and the driver, who were both scowling and pointing their wands.

"Aberforth you old scoundrel, where's Daisy?" said Molly, seeing him for the first time and rushing forward.

"Molly how wonderful to see you, alas poor Daisy is no longer with us," Molly went to Aberforth and they embraced.

"Who's Daisy?" asked Tonks."

"A rather infamous goat." Aberforth replied, with a twinkle in his eyes just like his brother.

"And not many people know that," said Molly smiling.

Moving over to the fireplace Aberforth threw in a pinch of red Floo powder. "Albus."

"Yes."

"They are here," said Aberforth, within half a minute the headmaster appeared and the distrustful pair put their wands away.

"I do not believe that we need to detain Kingsley and Jenks any longer," the Headmaster said to his brother, so everybody said goodbye to them.

Aberforth took the now friendly pair out to the lift, he came back in and shut the door then said, "I don't like doing that, why don't we all sit down."

"What don't you like doing?" asked Harry as they were all finding places to sit.

Aberforth answered, "I have had to modify the memories of Kingsley and Jenks, now when they get outside they will completely forget about this flat and this building, they will think that they came to bring you all to the sea front. What they will however remember is what happened earlier and that is what we would like to know. So what happened earlier please Tonks."

"A minute," said the Headmaster as he went over to the fireplace and threw in a pinch of normal silver Floo powder then he said, "Arthur Weasley, Minister for Magic."

"Albus?"

"Arthur, they have arrived."

"Can you carry on, I'll be about fifteen minutes Albus."

"We await you," the Headmaster said and came to sit down.

"So Arthur knew," said Molly, sounding a trifle miffed.

"Yes he thought it would be a pleasant surprise for you," said Aberforth patting her hand, she smiled at him.

"The first thing we have to settle is that while we are here, I am always to be called Albus and my brother is to be called Aberforth, anything else will be just too confusing," said the Headmaster, "so, will you now, please tell us what happened, Tonks?"

She explained about identifying the fake Jenks and the resultant duel in the corridor in which Ginny received the Cruciatus Curse.

The Headmaster stopped her. "Did you give her some chocolate?"

Ron replied, "We only had one Chocolate frog between us, but she had a mug of hot chocolate in the office."

Aberforth got up and went to what looked like a bar in the corner of the room, he came back breaking up a rather large bar of Honeydukes chocolate and passed it to Ginny, "Eat it all my dear," he said smiling, "it will make you feel better, please continue Nymphadora."

Tonks winced at the use of her given name but then she concluded the story.

"Well at least we appear to have the informant and the hit squad," said Hermione.

"It does look that way," said the Headmaster, "and all that anyone in the local office and the driver knew was that you were coming to Chudley Salterton for the day, not what you were coming here to do."

Harry had been getting more and more frustrated, "Would someone please explain what is going on here, I found the deeds to this apartment in Gringotts, they were in Sirius's old vault?"

"Well," said Albus, "this is not your flat Harry, this building belongs to the Order of the Phoenix, I placed that folder in the vault and I modified the inventory letter to include it. However you may all use the flat this summer, because you are or rather soon will be Members of the Order and I think that you should all become assistant Aurors. Also you will all need somewhere to train, this building is virtually unknown within the Wizarding World, even to most of the Order members. It is therefore a very safe place for you to be, the bonus is that not only can you all study and train here but you can relax as well."

"Headmaster," said Harry, receiving a stern look, "sorry, Albus, can you come over to the bar a minute, there is something I need to ask you about," the Headmaster nodded and stood, Harry got up and brought Hermione with him over to the bar.

Then he continued, "I haven't told anyone else yet but in the box that Sirius left with the solicitors was a magic ring, I wondered if you knew anything about it?"

"Did Sirius tell you what the ring is called?" asked Albus, looking like a small boy about to open a birthday present.

"Sirius believed that it is called the 'Ring of Merlin'," said Harry, he went back over and collected the black box from Tonks, came back and after opening it passing the Headmaster the ring, it lay in his palm for a couple of seconds, then it jumped back into the box.

The Headmasters eyes opened wide and then he smiled at them and said quietly, "We thought that, this Ring was lost hundreds of years ago, it is an extremely powerful magical object and it was supposed to be capable of all kinds of wonderful things. It sounds like a good project for our resident bookworm. I had better give you both passes to the Special Restricted Section of the library. If this ring has been in the hands of the Black family for a long time, I can see why it never came to light, supposedly it can only be used by those of good heart to all men and as you probably know, that could have been a bit dodgy for most of the Black's."

At the mention of the Special Restricted Section of the library, Hermione had started bobbing up and down, on her stool, with excitement. "What's the SPECIAL restricted section of the Library?" her eyes were glowing.

The headmaster smiled, "That is where we keep the most ancient books and texts and you must both be extremely careful with all of them."

As the three of them went back over to sit with the others Ron stood up and went to look out of the window, "Hey! Harry there's a bird sunbathing out here with no top on."

Immediately Parvati said, "Ronald Weasley you take your eyes off of her this instant."

"Why? Your not my girl!" was his immediate reply.

"That can soon be arranged," she said without thinking.

Ron turned and looked at her and said, "Please say you mean that Parvati?" It was the first time anyone had ever wanted to be Ron's girl.

She looked down shyly and said, "Well, we can try it, if you like."

He went over to her put his arms around her and kissed her gently on the forehead, "Ok. I'd very much like us to try," he said so they held hands and sat back on the sofa.

There was a whoosh and Arthur appeared from the Floo.

Molly went over to him and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?" in an admonishing tone.

"Because it would have been too easy for you to let something slip!" she thought about this for a moment and then kissed him on the cheek.

Albus said cheerfully, "Now why don't you all go and have a bit of a look around, while I make some Library passes?"

All of them began standing up from their comfortable seats, Harry and Hermione for the first time really looked around the room they had all been talking in for about an hour.

It was quite a large room, about fifty foot by twenty-five foot, it faced south and virtually the whole of the fifty foot southern wall was panoramic windows, as was the front third of each of the end walls and the view, over the bay was fabulous. There was a television, video, Hi-Fi and a telephone, in the far corner there was what looked very much like a bar with six bar stools, there were three four seat, sofas, eight large armchairs and various small tables with some other odd chairs.

The couple went and looked behind the bar, it had a double tall fridge unit on the back wall that was full of soft drinks including Butterbeer and Pumpkin Juice as well as many Muggle products also all kinds of chocolate. Inset there was a Microwave oven, the drawers of the bar were full of sweets, both Muggle and wizard, there were cupboards full of biscuits, crisps, popcorn, nuts etc.

Wandering on through a door they went into what was obviously the dining room and sat at the table to talk, there was a pop and Dobby appeared, "Dobby what are you doing here?"

"I am here to serve my new master, Mr. Harry Potter sir." Dobby said as Ginny, Parvati and Ron had appeared at the door then Tonks, Arthur and Molly came up behind them.

"Who is your new master Dobby?" 

"Mr Harry Potter is my new master Miss Hermione, Professor Dumbledore is asking me if I would like to serve Mr Harry Potter, for the summer and I is telling him I would be proud to keep Mr Harry Potters secrets." Harry could see all the others smiling and listening to Hermione's conversation with Dobby.

Then Hermione asked, "And are you still being paid?"

"Oh yes Miss Hermione," Dobby was nodding his head so hard that his ears were flapping, "Professor Dumbledore is telling me to ask Mr Harry Potter to pay me and I is, I is, is going to ask Mr Harry Potter for one Galleon a month and one day off a month and Professor Dumbledore said, that if I wanted to on my day off, I am allowed to visit my friends at Hogwarts because I asked him. So I will, and then I can help them with their work."

Hermione opened her mouth to carry on with the conversation but Harry put his finger to her lips up and said, "Hermione I think that you would be just wasting your breath."

"Does Mr Harry Potter and Miss Hermione want something to eat, because you is sitting at the food table?" the others started coming in and sitting down, suddenly they all felt quite hungry.

So Harry said to the elf, "I think that we would please, what can you get us Dobby because there appears to be quite a lot of us all of a sudden?"

"I can get you all sorts of sandwiches and pumpkin juice and Butter beer and tea and cream cakes and Chocolate Éclairs for Mr Weezey, who is Mr Harry Potters friend."

"Alright dobby if you bring the food please and everyone will tell you what they would like to drink and I would like Pumpkin juice." Dobby took all the drink orders and disappeared.

When Aberforth and the Headmaster joined them and Albus said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "Dobby is only here temporarily but Molly would you like a House Elf because we have one at Hogwarts called Winky and she is most definitely not a happy Elf. She used to work for Barty Crouch but he gave her clothes at the last Quidditch World Cup, I believe you know the whole of that very sad tale. She refuses to be paid and she wants to work for a family, however she does wear clothes and I thought that you could give her a good home? So being as how you are now the Minister for Magic's wife you should really have a house elf and maybe, this way, we can kill two birds with the one stone?"

"I must admit that I have always wanted a house elf, but I don't know if I should?" said Molly glancing nervously at Hermione.

Quickly Hermione put her at ease, "Winky definitely needs a good home Mrs Weasley and she certainly is not happy at Hogwarts, why don't you give her a try? I'm sure she will be a lot happier with you than she is at the school."

Molly smiled her thanks to Hermione then turned to the Headmaster saying, "Thank you for thinking of me Albus, I will try to make Winky happier," the food appeared on the table and there was silence for a while as they ate.

"Do I understand that you mean us to stay here for the rest of the holiday Head'. Albus, and for me to be their guardian?" queried Tonks.

"Well that was my idea, I am fairly certain that the Dursleys wouldn't be too sad to lose their house guests, so if Molly and Arthur here agree and the others parents agree, well certainly, that is what I intended."

Molly's immediate response was, "What about propriety?"

"Well," said Albus, "if Tonks suspects anything untoward is going on, she can put alarm charms on the outside of the bedroom doors at night. The occupants won't need to come out as there are en-suit facilities in all the rooms and if they need anything else they can always call Dobby, although I cannot see Hermione being happy about that if they do it to often. You can Floo in and out and talk through the fire as could Parvati's parents. There is a telephone so Hermione's parents can talk to her and they can also use the Floo to visit."

"But our two can't come until Saturday though, because tomorrow is Ginny's birthday," Molly had obviously agreed to the two Weasley's coming.

Harry asked, "Albus, what is the red Floo Powder for sir?"

"It is to contact me only if you think I am at Hogwarts, but you should always try to find me at Headquarters first."

"I should really be going," said Aberforth rising, "I live on the second floor, in the flat below this one, you will usually find me there if you need me for anything. The Ground and First floor flats are empty at the moment," then he left.

Their Headmaster then said, "Right, I must give you all some information and then I must also be going.

The whole of this building is completely shielded from magical detection hence any magic preformed inside it cannot be detected from the outside. All the windows in the building are charmed, so no one can ever see who is inside, what's more they allow owl's to pass freely through them, without opening if you want to send or receive mail. Furthermore if you point at a window and say darken or clear they will, but this can only be done from the inside of the apartment.

The training room has a permanent sound proofing charm any noise made in there cannot be heard anywhere else.

The Floo address of this flat is CS14, you cannot give it to anybody without my permission and I give that now for Parvati's and Hermione's parents. The telephone number is on the phone, it is registered as a Free-phone Carlisle number so it won't give away your location, this also should only be given to Hermione's parents."

"Here are your Library passes," he handed each of them two pieces of card, that had their names on and were labelled L and RS, "I am sure that you will have great fun working out how to use them," then he gave Harry and Hermione another card each with SRS on it.

"Can you make Harry, Hermione, Ron, Parvati and Ginny into assistant Aurors, please Arthur. Knowing this lot I believe it will probably save us a lot of bother, in the future?"

Arthur thought for a minute, "I will make out the forms and back date them to Monday, as soon as I return to my office, don't worry I will sort it out," he said smiling.

Then Albus continued, "Obviously nothing that transpires here is to be communicated with anybody else. Dobby will provide you with what food you want and keep the bar stocked. You may go out if you wish but only all together and Tonks would you consider taking the Defence Against the Dark Arts teaching job at Hogwarts next year? Now I really must be going. Have a nice time," then he _'Disapparated'_.

"He could of given me time to think about it," said Tonks, sounding slightly miffed.

"He is" said Arthur, "and I must go, I must make out these forms, what's more I left masses of work on my desk and nobody knows where to find me, I will see you all later," he gave Molly a kiss and he also _'Disapparated'_.

x-x

Hermione and Harry were the first to get up from the dining table.

"Let's go and see what else we have to use," said Hermione taking Harry's hand and leading him out through the door as all the others started getting up as well.

The seven of them left the dining room and they turned right towards the only door in the room none of them had so far tried.

Harry opened it, as he did a plan appeared on it, down the left the rooms were labelled Harry, Hermione, Parvati, Ron and down the right Study/Library, Tonks and Ginny, the room at the end was labelled Training Room, after a few minutes the plan disappeared.

It was quickly determined that all of the bedrooms were virtually the same, they were about fifteen foot by twenty with a window in the far wall, only the colour of the room decorations were different. Immediately to the right on entry was a door leading to, what looked from the outside like, a very compact four by four bathroom but it contained a corner Jacuzzi bath, a large separate shower cubical, double washbasins, WC and Bidet, the room had obviously been magically expanded. The bedrooms were furnished with drawer units, Wardrobes, a writing desk with two chairs, two tall book cases, two comfortable chairs, a King size four poster bed and a pair of bedside cabinets.

Hermione was the first one to reach the Study/Library and when the others arrived, unusually she had a very puzzled expression on her face.

"What is the matter darling?" Harry asked her.

"No books!" she said.

They checked all the shelves, there were hundreds of Records, C.D's and Video Films there were six desks with computer's and chairs, a cupboard with ink quills parchment etc., one very large table and ten extra chairs, definitely no books.

Harry was looking at the wall between this room and the dining room. "Look at this," he called, embedded along the wall were six slots each with one of their names on it, Hermione took out her cards and put the one with L on it into the slot, immediately a shimmering portal appeared on the wall alongside her slot.

Harry tried to put his hand into the portal. "It just feels like the wall," he said.

Hermione tried, her hand disappeared so then she walked through, her card slot disappeared and was replaced with the Legend HERMIONE LIBRARY, where the slot had been, Hermione reappeared as did the slot with her card, she had three big books with her.

"I've just been to Hogwarts Library and I brought these just to see if I could, Mme. Prince couldn't see or hear me and I couldn't go out of the Library door either." She put the books on the table and went and retrieved her card, when she took her card from the slot the portal disappeared, as did the books.

Ron and Parvati had been whispering, they put their L cards into their slots and both stepped through their own portal, two minutes later they reappeared each with a book.

"You took your time just to find one book each?" said Ginny with a grin.

"Well we had to have our first kiss as well didn't we?" said Parvati blushing as they went and put their books on the table. Ron went and took out his card, his portal and his book disappeared and Parvati's book remained.

Hermione put her card with the R in her slot she stepped through the portal the logo this time was HERMIONE RESTRICTED and she reappeared with a book and said. "Right, I have just been to the restricted section of the library and I think we know how this works, lets go and look at the Training Room."

Parvati and Hermione removed their cards from their slots and all the remaining books disappeared.

Lastly they all went to the training room, it was the same size as the Lounge but it had no windows and was almost empty it had a pile of various sized stones in one corner and a rack with lots of miniature furniture and equipment on it, in another. They were looking puzzled until Molly smiled and took out her wand, she levitated some of the miniature desks, chairs and a potions bench from the rack to various parts of the room and enlarged them, obviously, now, that was the answer. You took out and enlarged whatever you needed for the lesson and then you shrank it and put it away on the rack when you no longer needed it.

How to enlarge and shrink things would definitely need to be one of their first lessons.

Harry went to the potions bench and turned on the water tap, why had he even doubted it, water came out of the tap and disappeared down the drain.

"Let's go back to the Lounge and have a chat, about what we are going to do," said Tonks.

Molly shrank and put away the things she had expanded then as they were walking through to the lounge she said, "I should be getting home, are you all coming for dinner tonight?"

"We should talk to my Mum and Dad sometime," said Hermione.

"And mine," Parvati added.

"Lets not come to dinner tonight then, it's Ginny's birthday tomorrow and everybody will be there then," said Tonks.

"All right then, but all the rest of you must come for breakfast in the morning and you two don't be to late home," said Molly then she kissed them all and Flooed to the Burrow.

x-x

When they were all settled in the lounge again Harry asked Tonks if they should move in today, she thought it was a good idea and Hermione said she would ask her parents and went to telephone them, when she had finished on the phone she and Tonks Flooed to her home to collect her parents.

Ron and Parvati Flooed to Parvati's house to ask her parents if she would be allowed to come and stay.

Tonks soon arrived back followed by Mrs, and Mr Granger then Hermione, Mrs. Granger went to the picture windows. "Isn't this lovely, I can see why you want to stay here," she enthused, so Hermione showed her Mum and Dad around the flat, followed by the others and they were all chatting.

When they had finished their tour Mrs Granger said, "well it is all very nice but what are you going to eat? The only cooking appliance I have seen is the Microwave Oven behind the bar and the only food I found is sweets, nuts, chocolate and such like, you can't live on that?"

They all laughed and Harry said, "But it's magic are you hungry?"

"Yes, I was going to make our dinner as soon as we get back home."

"Then come into the dining room Mum and have some dinner with us here," Hermione said pulling her mother up and they all went into the dining room and sat around the table.

Immediately gold plates and goblets appeared at all their places, followed by silver cutlery and cruets, then with a pop Dobby appeared, Mr and Mrs Granger jumped.

Hermione said, "Mum, Dad this is Dobby our House Elf. Dobby I would like you to meet my mother and father."

Dobby came around the table and bowed very low to them and said. "I is very privileged to meet the mother and father of such a great and honourable witch as miss Hermione, she is a good friend to all the House Elves. What is it you would all like to eat?"

"Hello Dobby," Mrs Granger said, still sounding rather stunned, "well I was going to make Steak and Ale Pie with chips and some vegetables and gravy," there was a pop, "I wasn't finished I was going to ask him what he had ready," and just as Mrs Granger finished speaking all their plates piled high with Steak and Ale Pie and the table filled with platters of chips, carrots, peas, mushrooms, beans and large boats of gravy. Also there were jugs of various juices with wine for the adults.

"You will notice," said Tonks smiling, "that there are no sprouts, it is no good putting sprouts on a table for children."

"Well I can see I don't have to worry about what you are going to eat," said Mrs. Granger smiling and then there was just the normal sound of eating.

When they had all finished, the plates cleaned themselves and the platters disappeared to be replaced with about ten different deserts.

"If I came to live here I would have to buy new clothes every fortnight, I wouldn't fit in the old ones," said Mr Granger, tucking into his second treacle tart with custard.

After they finished they all went back into the lounge, Mrs Granger noticed that the table had cleared itself. "Well I see no reason why you can not come and stay here for the rest of your holidays, we can contact and visit you easily enough." Then longingly added, "Do all wizard's dining rooms work like that, if they do, I think I would like one?"

"Thank you for letting me stay Mum and I don't think that all wizard dining rooms work like that it's just because this is set up a bit like school," Hermione told her, "it will be fun here, but we're also here to learn."

"In that case I think that we should go home and collect your things," said Mr Granger.

"Shall I come and help you?" asked Ginny.

"That's a good idea there are lots of things to carry, then Tonks and Harry can go and get their things and you won't be left here on your own." Hermione said as she set off to her home with Ginny and her parents, using the Floo.

Harry and Tonks went to Little Whinging using a Portkey, which Albus had given her specifically for this purpose.

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6 Ginny's Birthday

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in her books.

**LOVE CONQUERS ALL **

**Chapter 6****Ginny's Birthday. **

When Harry and Tonks arrived in Privet Drive, they went down stairs and told Harry's aunt and uncle that they would be leaving that evening and that Harry would probably not see them again until next summer.

"You're not having any money back," said uncle Vernon.

"You can keep the money, I'm sure it won't be missed." said Tonks and they both went back up stairs to pack.

It didn't take long to decide that it would be easiest just to put everything into Tonks bag, so she went and packed all her things and came back into Harry's room. Harry had given Hedwig some owl treats and told her to come and find him in Chudley Salterton, then he let her out of the window, he had cleaned her cage with a Scourgify spell ready to put it in the bag. He packed everything else in his trunk and when Tonks returned she shrank his trunk and put the whole lot into her bag, then they used their return Portkey to the flat.

Harry and Tonks were the first to arrive back at the flat and they went to his room and emptied all of his things out of her bag on to the bed, he put his trunk onto the floor and Tonks expanded it to its original size.

Then she taught Harry how to fold and put his things away using magic.

With a cheeky grin Harry asked, "When we packed my things last summer, for me to go to Headquarters you said that you couldn't fold and pack things by magic, what happened?"

"Well," Tonks replied, blushing a bit and looking very sheepish, "what you probably don't know is that Molly opened your trunk after it had been put in your room at Headquarters, she was going to put your things away for you. She saw the mess it was in and asked me who had packed it, I had to admit that it had been me, to cut a long story short, she had me practising this for about three hours until I had it off perfectly and don't tell her but really I am very glad that she did."

When they had finished putting his things away Tonks went to her room and Harry heard someone arrive through the Floo, so he went out to the lounge and saw that it was Ginny who had just arrived back from Hermione's house. She was letting Crookshanks out of his basket, so Harry picked up the two big bags that Ginny had also brought with her and took them into Hermione's room. Ginny brought Crookshanks basket in there as well, but the cat took one look at his basket and then quickly disappeared, he was off exploring the rest of the flat.

Ginny said, "I haven't had the chance before to thank you for including me in all this Harry," she was smiling at him.

He smiled back at her and said, "I have never had a sister Ginn, so I would like it, if you would be mine please?"

She really wanted more but she came over to him and gave him a cuddle, then told him, "Nothing would give me more pleasure Mr Potter."

The pair heard another whoosh from the Floo in the lounge, this time it was Ron and Parvati with Parvati's mum and dad, they were closely followed by Hermione with the rest of her things from her home. Parvati had to introduce her parents to everyone, as the only one of them who had met them previously was Ron, they seemed to be very pleased to meet 'Harry Potter' before they went off with Parvati, Ron and Tonks to look at the rest of the flat.

Ginny, Harry and Hermione went to Hermione's room to put all of her things away. Harry was teaching both of the girls the spells for folding and packing away clothes. When Mrs Patil saw what Harry was doing through the open door she asked him, with a cheeky smile, if he would make sure to teach them to Parvati and Harry promised that he would.

They were all back in the lounge and Parvati's parents told them that she would come early in the morning with her things, her parents promised that she would be in time to go for breakfast at the Burrow, then the three Patil's Flooed home.

Ginny suggested to Ron that they should go home now to pack and be ready to move their things over in the morning, he thought that it was a good idea, so they said goodnight and left for their home.

Tonks went to her room, she still hadn't put all of her things away, telling the couple not to stay up too late so they sat quietly smooching on the sofa for about half an hour then said goodnight to each other and went to their beds.

x-x

The following morning Harry was already awake when the delivery owl arrived with his copy of 'The Daily Prophet' so he showed the bird that he wanted the paper put onto the desk in his room. He unfolded the paper and wandered towards the study looking at the front page and as he came out of his room he bumped into Hermione who was looking at her paper as well, "I was going to put this in the study," they said in unison and then they both started giggling. Having dropped their papers onto the big table they had a few good morning kisses and were returning to their rooms to continue getting ready to go out when Parvati arrived.

She immediately told the pair of them that her parents had only agreed to her coming in the hope that she could become Harry Potter's girlfriend. However she assured Hermione that she had no intention of doing this and Harry advised her not to let it slip to Ron, as he would probably freak out and sulk for a week. Then they both assured her that if she were to start playing up to Harry when her parents were around they would both understand what she was up to.

Before the four of them left the flat for the Burrow they arranged the presents they had bought for Ginny in her room, they were intending for her to find them when she arrived at the flat later.

All of them were ready so they Flooed to the Burrow, it was chaos when they arrived, the twins had not left for work which was always bad news for everyone. On the bright side the twins had however eaten their breakfast and were only waiting to see Ginny open her presents before they went off, this she had flatly refused to do until the others arrived.

Harry was the first to arrive he greeted Molly, then wished Ginny Happy Birthday and gave her a kiss on the cheek. As they arrived the others were all wishing Ginny Happy Birthday, they were saying hello to the rest of the family before Ron gave Parvati a kiss and of course this provoked raucous catcalls from the twins.

Parvati looked at them demurely and said, "You shouldn't worry to much, Ron they are only jealous, because they want to kiss you as well."

This produced hoots of wild laughter from the twins and everyone else was laughing except Ron, he had turned scarlet and was trying to hide.

The whole crowd of them moved through to the lounge, where Ginny sat on the floor and proceeded to open her presents.

Bill had given her a enormous selection of Honeydukes sweets and chocolate, Charlie had sent her some Dragon skin Gloves, these were lightweight golden fashion gloves not the heavy gauntlets they all used for Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. Fred and George's contribution was a large selection of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes fireworks and all the ladies admired Ron's gift of the manicure set lastly Molly and Arthur had given her a silver comb to fix in her hair. Ginny had been thanking everybody as she had been opening her gifts.

All of them were getting up and every one started moving into the kitchen, the twins called out goodbye and Apparated off to work and Molly started preparing breakfast for the new arrivals. Ginny and Tonks started packing up her things because she was moving to the flat today, she was leaving the fireworks behind to be set off when they all came for dinner that evening.

Having just finished packing Ginny's things they were all walking through to the kitchen when there was a loud crack and pop from outside.

"It's only us," called out the Headmasters voice as he and Winky came through the back door.

Everybody welcomed Winky and she was smiling as she went and tried to stop Mrs Weasley from cooking so that she could do it, so Molly and her came to a hurried agreement as they finished preparing breakfast and putting it on the table. Everyone started eating breakfast and talking happily, Dumbledore sat with them all and drank tea but Winky had disappeared.

Professor Dumbledore asked which of them had stayed at the flat the previous night and how they had faired. Harry explained that he Tonks and Hermione had stayed and it was fine except when Hedwig had flown through the window, giving them all a shock because it was not open at the time. The other problem was keeping Hermione out of the library, so that they could all start their work together and sulkily she said, "I only wanted to go into the Special Restricted Section for a minute to see what it was like."

"If we had let you in there you wouldn't be in bed yet," laughed Harry.

Dumbledore smiled and said. "I am sorry but I have a lot to do and I must be going but first I must wish Miss Ginevra Weasley a Happy Birthday and give her a small gift," he took out a silver amulet and handed it to her. "This is an amulet of protection, tradition says that, if ever you are in trouble it will call your friends to you." He stood, "now I really must leave, I will see you all later," then he _'Disapparated'_.

After that Ginny asked Harry who was sat between her and Hermione if he would fasten 'the Amulet' around her neck for her.

As he fastened it he said. "Now if you are in trouble we will all come and rescue you."

Having finished their breakfast they went to complete their packing, Ron went up to his room and Harry went with him, Ron had nearly finished packing the night before, he caught Pig his owl then told him where to come to find him then he let the owl out of the window and he shrank his owl's cage for the trip.

Ginny had put all her things that were in the lounge into Tonks bag so they went up to her room and put all her other things into it as well.

Tonks went on up to see if she could help Ron, so Ginny went back down to the kitchen, "When did you do my room Mum?" she asked.

"I haven't done your room yet," Molly replied.

"It must have been Winky then, she really will not sit still if there is work to do and as you know House Elves can find work where we see none, although she will be very useful to you for the party tonight," said Hermione.

"Yes," Molly said, "we are having a buffet because it has grown and there will be too many of us for a sit down,"

Tonks and the boys came down stairs, "Were all ready," Tonks said, "we'll see you this evening Molly," they all said goodbye to her and Flooed back to the flat.

x-x

When they arrived back at the flat they put Ron's things in his room then went to Ginny's room and she became excited when she saw her additional presents.

From Hermione she received matching knickers and bras in three different colours and the same from Tonks only in another three different colours, Parvati had given her a large makeup case full up with various colours of lipstick, nail varnish, blusher, eye shadow and things like that.

Then Ginny saw a long slim package, she picked it up and immediately she knew it was a broom. She opened it and saw the Nimbus Flash, she looked for a card it said, _'From your new brother with Love. Good Luck in the Trials.'_ she flung her arms around Harry's neck and started crying her eyes out with her head buried in his chest. Crowding around they all asked her what was wrong, eventually she stopped crying and gave Harry a kiss and then she said. "It's absolutely perfect, just what I really, really wanted."

Then Harry said. "But it was Hermione's idea that you might like a broom, I only went and bought it."

"Yes," sniff, "yes but," sniff "I have been reading about this broom for months in 'Which Broomstick' and you went and bought the exact model," then she went to Hermione and cuddled her and said, "thank you for thinking I might like a broom. I love it."

A little later the group were all seated in the lounge with soft drinks and snacks, they had read the papers and were trying to decide what they were going to do. It had previously been agreed that they were not going to work today, because it was Ginny's Birthday. There were a few squally showers blowing in off the sea so they didn't particularly want to go for a walk, then Ginny asked if someone could teach her how to use the computers.

Their relief was evident because they weren't going to be working but they were going to be doing something useful, so they all went through to the study, really only Tonks and Hermione knew anything about how to use a computer and Tonks' knowledge was very sketchy. Hermione suggested that they all pick one computer and keep with that one, so they sat in the order Harry, Hermione, Parvati, Ron, Tonks, Ginny and in a few hours they had a reasonable idea of what they were supposed to be doing with their computer's.

The girls left the study at four thirty to get ready for the party, "Why do you need an hour and a half to get ready?" asked Ron.

"Because were girls," they all chorused.

The two boys kept on with the computers for about another hour before they too went and changed into dress robes, when they returned to the lounge ready for the party, Harry went and called out, "Aren't you lot ready yet?"

The reply came from Ginny's room that they would be out soon, so he returned to the lounge and 'soon' turned out to be another quarter of an hour.

The first to emerge was Tonks and she was wearing emerald green dress robes and she had long silky hair of exactly the same colour as her dress, she looked extremely attractive. Next came Hermione she had on her pale blue dress robes and her hair instead of being bushy, hung in soft ringlets, she told Harry that Parvati had taught her a charm for her hair, and he told her that she looked really beautiful. Next came Parvati she had on bright red dress robes and her hair was done in a French twist, she looked really great. Lastly came Ginny she had her new bright shimmering silver robes from Madame Malkins these just flowed with her movements, her hair was piled up in curls on top of her head, held in place with her new comb and her hair radiated golden copper. She looked absolutely stunning, then she looked at them all and smiled.

"I think I must be in heaven because I see four angels before me." Harry said grinning and then they all Flooed to the Burrow.

x-x

When the party arrived at the Burrow, they were greeted by Bill who wished Ginny Happy Birthday, then he gave her a kiss on the cheek and he said, "You lot are fashionably late, but what's happened to my little sister? She's gone and grown up without telling me, all the others are outside."

Moving outside they found that there were a lot of people in the garden some from the Order, some from the DA as well as others from school and a few they did not know. Ginny asked Harry and Hermione if they would walk around with her whilst she greeted all the guests, this they readily agreed to do.

"Who's the gorgeous bird Harry?" said Dean Thomas, who was standing in a fairly large group that included Fred, George and Cho Chang.

"Which one?" Harry pointed at Hermione and said, "This one's mine. However," he pointed at Ginny and said, "this is the birthday girl, washes up well doesn't she." Ginny hit him on the arm grinning and then Hermione gave him a big kiss sending out, in neon lights, the fact that they were a couple, because she had noticed that Cho was watching Harry covetously.

Ron and Parvati were soon in deep in conversation with Luna Lovegood and Neville, when Parvati paused to give Ron a kiss, people realised that they were together, although most of those from school were not in the least surprised. Luna then looked pointedly at Neville, when he looked at her she kissed him, Neville looked startled but then he kissed her back. Parvati immediately asked them if they were a couple and Neville said, "Well we weren't but I'm willing to give it a go if you are Luna?"

"I think that it is the best idea I have heard all night," Luna said and they kissed each other again.

Ginny, Hermione and Harry were wandering around talking to everybody and they were all wishing Ginny a Happy Birthday, eventually they reached Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who couldn't believe just how grownup Ginny looked.

"That is because I am, mother." Ginny intoned in a mock posh voice, then erupted with giggles, ruining the whole effect, Mad Eye Moody, Remus Lupin and Tonks, who were also in the group, started laughing along with her.

When it had become dark, Fred and George let off the fireworks that they had given Ginny for her birthday, these were really spectacular and many guests were asking the twins where the fireworks had come from. When the fun loving pair told them that they were from their shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes they took quite a few orders.

By about eleven, most of the younger people were leaving so Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Parvati and Ron decided to leave as well, they went and told Tonks who was still talking to Remus. After that they went to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley they were leaving and they wished them all goodnight and then the group Flooed back to the flat.

x-x

The two couples sat on separate sofas and they were all talking about how much they had enjoyed the party, after about ten minutes Ginny, who was sat in an armchair, said quite loudly, "I feel like I haven't eaten all day I wonder if Dobby is awake," pop.

"Dobby is awake Miss what can I get for you?"

Harry asked, "If you don't mind I think that we are all quite hungry, could you bring us something to eat, please?"

"If all of yous would all like to go to the table I will bring you some supper," pop!

Hermione was muttering, "This isn't very fair is it?"

"Well, fair or not, we can't get food any other way, can we?" said Ron, as they were sitting down. Whoosh, "we're in here," he called out as Tonks arrived.

She came into the dining room and flopped down on a chair, "What are you doing?" she asked.

Hermione replied, "We told Dobby that we were hungry and he said that if we all sat in here he would feed us." Half way through her saying this plates, goblets, knifes and forks arrived at all six places. Then food arrived there was bread, butter, three kinds of cheese, cold ham beef and chicken, also there was salad, pickles and Chocolate Éclairs.

Hermione started giggling, "Well Ron Weasley, he must have been expecting you to ask for food."

"There was plenty of food at the party, but I didn't get around to eating any of it."

"I think that, that applies to all of us, Ron," said Ginny.

After they had finished eating they all went back into the lounge, it was after midnight and they had had a long day, they were all tired so Ginny and Tonks went to bed. After about another ten minutes kissing and cuddling First Harry and Hermione then Ron and Parvati also went to their rooms to sleep.

x-x

In the morning as they were gathered round the table eating breakfast Tonks told them that Dumbledore had asked her to start them off by teaching the group some proper Transfiguration.

"What do you mean by proper Transfiguration?" asked Hermione looking affronted, Professor McGonagall was one of her favourite teachers.

"Well, if you change a pin cushion into a hedgehog it's not really going to terrify many Death Eaters, is it?" said Tonks grinning, "Except of course, if they have a particular phobia against Hedgehogs, it won't feed you either for that matter, unless you like Hedgehog a la Prickles," now they were all giggling. "So sticks to swords or spears and rocks to food and things like that, is what I, as an Auror, would call proper Transfiguration."

"Like Hagrid," said Ron, they all looked confused, "ah, perhaps his Transfiguration isn't very good, his rock cakes are still rock." The laughter was all round and when they had finished their meal they made their way through to the training room.

Over the course of the next few weeks they learned how to shrink and expand things, how to make things bigger on the inside than on the out, how to make weapons out of almost anything and how to banish them violently at a target wall. Also they learned how to transfigure food and drink, from rocks, grass and sticks and such like, they could conjure bread, butter, milk, water, cheese, cooked meat, biscuits, apples and cake, also they could conjure a cup of tea, without tealeaves out of thin air, they would be able to live off the land and their wands.

Also they had mixed in potions with Herbology and they were learning fundamental theory as well as having practical instruction, they wouldn't call them lessons they were far less formal, with discussions back and forth between all of them. So all in all they were assimilating far more of the fundamental how's and why's of magic and this understanding was going to be really useful as they came to their more advanced studies.

On the Monday morning after Ginny's birthday, Harry had sent Hedwig with a letter to Mr McMahon the solicitor, asking for an appointment to make himself a Will and then he went to breakfast.

Harry and Hermione decided to spend the day in the library researching the two questions; why do some magic rings disappear when they are worn and what could they find out about the Ring of Merlin. Hermione especially knew the ordinary library extremely well and they were both fairly certain that it did not hold the answer to either question, however in the restricted section they eventually found a sort of answer to their first question.

It appeared that some of the most powerful magic rings would disappear when being worn by those worthy of them. Of course this started a discussion between them that never really reached any conclusion. The debate centred around the exact meaning of those two words, 'Powerful' and 'Worthy'.

While they had stopped for lunch Hedwig had returned with the appointment for Harry to make a Will, it was for Thursday at nine thirty.

By the time it was five thirty and they sill had not found anything at all about the Ring of Merlin, they decided to give in for the day and relax.

That evening they took Ron, Parvati and Ginny out to the cinema, they went to see a special showing of 'Fiddler on the Roof.' To say that they were captivated would be the understatement of the year.

"I thought that Muggles didn't have moving pictures." Ron said.

Hermione looked frustrated. "Of course they do, what about television? It's just that they don't have them on paper, like wizards." Over the next few weeks they went to the cinema several times to watch a variety of films, and in the flat in the evenings they were watching videos.

x-x

The six of them were sat at breakfast on Tuesday when five owls arrived, one for each of the students.

"How can we get five owls here and the Muggles not notice?" asked Harry.

Tonks explained to him, "There is an anti-Muggle field for two hundred yards around this building when an enchanted owl flies into it all a Muggle will see a seagull, you may have noticed that there are a lot of gulls around here. Similarly when Hedwig or any other owl leaves the area, to a Muggle, she looks like a gull until she is two hundred yards away and because there are a lot of wooded areas around here it isn't very lightly to become a problem."

"Oh, Hogwarts letters," Ginny said, when she opened hers she discovered her normal book list, also she had been made a prefect, Ron picked her up and swung her around gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "Congratulations, we will have to go and tell mum."

Ginny's eyes were shining as she said, "Yes we will, but are you going to open yours now?"

After a slight squabble they decided to open them in turn so Ron went first.

"It says that I can take my pick of NEWTS in Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration and Divination, apparently everybody is to be allowed to take Divination because we had a disrupted year. Oh, there's a note that says that Professor McGonagall has made a special application to Professor Snape asking if I could take Potions and he has said that I would have to take extra lessons on Sunday Mornings. On the back is a list of the books required for each subject.

There's another page, I think you had better take your second sheet out Harry, it asks here do I want to continue being a Prefect or do I want to be the Quidditch Captain and HA bloody HA, neither of us could be both because we lead such quiet sedentary lives? Well what do you think mate?"

"Well I'd like to be Quidditch Captain but you know much more about the game than I do and I wouldn't mind being a Prefect. So you choose."

Then Hermione said, "I think that is almost certainly why she's arranged your Extra Potions for Sunday's, I think she really would like you to be Quidditch captain Ron."

"I think you're probably right, so I'll be Quidditch Captain and you'll be a Prefect, OK Harry?"

"Fine by me," he said, "now my letter It says that I can take NEWTS in Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Defence Against Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration and the same as you about Divination, your turn now Parvati."

"Mine says that I can take NEWTS in Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against Dark Arts, Charms, Divination and Potions the same as you Ron, ok your turn now Hermione."

"Well it says that I can take NEWTS in Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Potions, Defence Against Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Also Professor Sinistra has said that I can retake my Astronomy OWL at the same time as taking my NEWT if I want to, she said that my exam result did not reflect my ability because of outside distractions." Hermione was beaming, "but I can't take nine, it would kill me."

Then Tonks said, "None of you have to decide for a few weeks yet, but first you all should decide what you want to have as a profession, then it will be easier to figure which subjects will suit you best. I know that you had a formal interview last term, but now you have had more time to think about everything and might well have changed your minds."

"What do they do in the Department of Mysteries?" Hermione asked.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7 Myrddin Emrys

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in her books.

**LOVE CONQUERS ALL **

**Chapter 7 Myrddin Emrys **

"What do they do in the Department of Mysteries?" Hermione asked.

Tonks looked uncertain, "They delve into the unknown, I think things on the fringes of magic or maybe science I don't really know."

"That sounds good to me, but what should I drop?"

"Well let me try to be of some help to all of you, by the time we leave here this summer I would expect all five of you to be beyond NEWT level in Defence Against Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration also you will be well up in Potions and Herbology. If that is so you could take nine subjects but only have to really work for five and that is possible but still difficult. Anyway, once any of you get five or more NEWT subjects you won't have to decide what you are going to do for two years, everyone is going to want you to be working for them."

Then Harry said to Ron, in a teasing voice, "I think Hermione is only interested in setting records and proving how dumb we all are."

Ron replied, "She doesn't have to go far to prove how dumb I am."

"Don't put yourself down Ron, your results are well above average it's not your fault that Hermione is brilliant, your results are virtually identical to mine at OWLs, so are you calling me dumb?" Asked Tonks with a grin on her face.

Then Harry said. "It looks likely Hermione will be taking Herbology on her own."

"No she won't, all three of you will take Herbology as well, because at NEWT level it is combined with Potions, but you will have to do quite a bit better at it to get an individual NEWT in it, but you may well have the time to put the work in. Ginny the Headmaster has told me that you are equal top of your year in almost all of your classes and he wanted to know if you would like to take your OWLs before the end of the holiday, then you can move up with this shower and start your NEWTS, with them."

Ginny thought for a minute and asked, "If you are going to be taking the Defence Against Dark Arts job I would like to try?"

Tonks said, "I have already Owled the Headmaster telling him that I would like to take it, who do you think picked the books to study. So come on lets all go to the Burrow and tell Molly the good news."

Leaving the breakfast table they all showered, dressed and then went to the Burrow.

x-x

When they arrived at the Burrow they weren't sure that they were in the right place, it was gleaming and it was obvious that Winky had set about polishing almost everything that didn't move.

Molly greeted them all warmly and looking around with a resigned expression she said, "Just carry on as normal, whatever you do, Winky will polish it all again tonight."

Tonks then told her that they had received their Hogwarts letters and they were here to tell her the bad news.

Ron started, "Well Mum, I am not a Prefect anymore."

"Oh! Why ever not, what did you do that I don't know about, or shall I write Albus and get him to sort it out?"

"Wait a minute Mum," said Ron, "it's because I am Quidditch Captain," then he showed her the letter.

"So they've made Harry a prefect instead," she said smiling at Harry.

"Yes Mum," Harry said, "they wouldn't let either of us be both and they let us decide who would be which and we thought that, all in all that this would be the best way around."

"I'm a prefect as well Mum," Ginny said smiling, Molly was delighted and hugged her then she started asking what she wanted because she had become a prefect, she eventually settled for an owl of her own.

"But I would of thought that you would prefer a broom?" her mother said doubtfully.

"Well my new brother, who will remain nameless," she was pointing at Harry, "has already bought me one, as a birthday present." Then she took a miniature broom out of her pocket and expanded it to full size, "If you two had brought yours we could go out to the paddock and I could try my new one out."

The boys both took their miniature brooms out of their pockets and expanded them.

"I should of known," said Hermione, rolling her eyes, as Harry, Ginny and Ron went outside and headed towards the paddock.

x-x

Two hours later they were all back in the training room, they were practicing changing rocks and sticks into spears, arrows and other weapons and then banishing them into targets. These were on a on the twelve inch thick hardwood wall, that Tonks had conjured at far end of the room specifically for this purpose.

The following day Harry and Hermione decided to look in the Special Restricted Section of the library, to try to find out what Merlin's Ring was capable of? So they started a methodical search however, this room appeared to be never-ending, so by the end of the day they had found nothing and seemed to have covered very little of the room.

The next day Harry and Tonks were going to see Mr McMahon the solicitor but the others were going, with Hermione's help, to practice potions until they returned.

Their business at the Solicitors went smoothly until it was time to depart; the next clients were waiting in the reception room when they wanted to Floo out. So Tonks went first and Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and Harry followed her, then they went to the Order's private room and Flooed to the flat. Having changed from the formal robes they had been wearing into more casual clothes, Tonks took over the Potions and Hermione went with Harry to continue their search for information on the ring.

By the middle of the afternoon on the following day, they still had not found what they were looking for and Harry was daydreaming, he wandered out of the library and went to his room, there he took the ring out of its box and put it in his pocket then went back to the special restricted section of the library.

Suddenly he pulled himself together and he asked Hermione to come with him for a walk, he took her hand and they started just walking back and forward along the isles, deeper and deeper into the room.

He reached the end of an aisle, which looked like all the others and said, "This way," and then he started walking straight towards the back of the room, they eventually came to an area that was full of thousands of ancient scrolls, "It's around here somewhere," he muttered and wandered along looking at the racks, they looked like wine racks but the divisions were slightly smaller and each one had a scroll in it, they all looked the same.

Suddenly, for what appeared to be no reason, he reached up and took out a really old scroll. When it was unrolled and he looked at it, its title was My Ring and it was signed M.E., but the rest of it he couldn't understand; however he knew that he had the correct scroll.

For an instant Hermione looked shocked, then she smiled broadly and asked him. "How on earth did you find that, we would have been looking for ever?"

"I think, no I am certain that it wanted me to find it," he told her, "it, it almost called me to itself." Harry carefully took the scroll out with them and spread it on the large table in the study they could not read it.

"I wonder just who 'M. E.' is?" he asked.

"I assume that, that would be Merlin something," Hermione said, "Do you think we should call Dumbledore?"

"I'll try to find him and see what he has to say," he said going into the lounge, he returned a few minutes later with the Headmaster who asked how they had found the scroll and Harry explained how it had drawn him to itself, as though it had wanted to be found.

The Headmaster's eyes were twinkling and smiled to himself as he was looking at the scroll.

Hermione said, "Can you translate it sir?"

"I suspect that I can, however the words are nonsense and they keep changing."

"Oh. Its not just me then?"

"What do you mean? They are all steady for me. I just don't understand them," said Harry.

"Good! I hoped as much" said Dumbledore, "can you write down what you see?" Harry collected Quill ink and some parchment and started writing what he could see, by the time he had written half a line Dumbledore and Hermione both stopped him saying that it must be the words that are enchanted and that they still could not read them.

"Short of me learning whatever language this is, where can we go from here?" he asked. They all sat thinking, then Hermione went and switched on the word processor in Harry's computer.

"Try typing it into your computer." she said. Harry started typing, very slowly.

"I can see it," Hermione said, then she and Dumbledore sat reading, Hermione collected the writing things from the table and started translating the text from the computer. They were debating and changing some of the translation as they progressed in two and a half hours they were finished.

"Why did you call me, Miss Granger virtually solved this all on her own? Tell me why you are in Gryffindor when the sorting hat wanted to put you in Ravenclaw?"

"When we received our first Hogwarts letter's and I went to Diagon Alley, to get my things, I bought Hogwarts a History, amongst other books, as background reading, before I started. When I began reading it I soon realised that all the best Witches and Wizards, not necessarily the cleverest or anything, but the best came from Gryffindor. So when I put the sorting hat on I told it that I wanted to be in Gryffindor, it argued with me but in the end it put me where I wanted to go. Oh and the fact that it was your old house had something to do with the decision, as well."

The Headmaster chuckled. "If I told you the story of my sorting it would be almost the same, except my parents knew the system and they wanted me to be in Ravenclaw, as they and indeed my brother had been." said the Headmaster. "I must say this scroll makes interesting reading, is there anything else?"

The couple told him that Tonks wanted to talk to him, so they went to the Training room and she said. "Albus, I told Miss Weasley what you asked me about her OWLs, she thought that she would try if I would be the DADA teacher and as you know from my owl I will do the job for you, if you still want me, that is?"

"I am glad about both answers, is there anything else?" when there was no reply, he said. "Then I must leave you now so make of the text what you will Harry." and with a crack he was gone, then they all went to the study.

"Well I think we should have dinner before we do any puzzling over this," Harry said, and he carefully rolled up the old parchment then went and took his card out of his slot and the scroll vanished.

Over dinner they all agreed that they would do no more work that evening and they would just relax and listen to some music, so Tonks, Hermione and Harry went and chose some of their favourite records from the large selection in the study, until eventually they all decided that it was time for bed.

x-x

The next morning they were finishing breakfast, Harry could see that Hermione was raring to go, she couldn't sit still, and she thought it was time for them to consider what they had learned the previous day.

She and Harry moved into the study.

What they had translated from the ancient Celtic runes was:

_My Ring_

_My name is Myrddin Emrys I am also known as Merlin and I advise you of this destiny._

_In days to come, there will be a time of Great Trouble, when My Ring will be all but forgotten._

_Into this time will be born a child of peculiar fortitude and marked countenance._

_He will find My Ring at a time of immense sorrow and loss and through means of unusual artefacts,_

_Open these instructions for his use and to the advantage of all men and women of good hart._

_However he will be unable to use the ring until he is of sufficient strength, in both mind and body._

_Know first that the power herein may only be used for Good and for the benefit of all people._

_Any misuse of the power herein will result in the instant death of the perpetrator._

_When the ring is worn it will give the bearer powers central to his needs._

_When My Ring is activated and deactivated using the correct incantations its power will last from the time of sunrise at midsummer until noon, and it may be switched on and off at the will of the bearer._

_However if the correct opening and closing incantations are not used it will only be active for the time it takes a quick man to run around the Henge at Avebury._

_To the child of marked countenance, the instructions are in the language of your birth and are preceded by my name Myrddin; also they may be used in any and all combinations._

Dechrau

_Aros_

_Dim Hudlath_

Celu

_Disodli_

Brysio

_Cryfder_

_Aes_

_Cwbl_

_Amlygu_

Myrddin Emrys

"What does that all mean?" asked Harry.

"That, I believe, is for us to ponder and you to work out." Hermione said, "but dawn to midday at midsummer must be about eight or nine hours and I would think that it would take a quick man at least ten minutes to run around Avebury Henge, because it is over a mile of rough ground and we don't know what it was like when he lived. So if you switch it on and off properly it will work for about eight hours a day, that should be good enough, we don't really need to know about Avebury."

"The child of marked countenance who finds the ring at a time of great sorrow, could well be me, all that bit fits." Harry said "but what are all these commands?"

"Well it says they are in the language of your birth, where were you born?" said Hermione.

"I have never been there but Remus told me that Godric's Hollow is West of Cardiff, so these commands must be in Welsh," Harry said excitedly, "but none of us speaks Welsh, do we?"

Hermione had been writing all the facts down and she suggested that short of Harry being able to use the ring they weren't going to find out exactly what they did anyway, so until they could get the words translated they should put this project, exciting as it was, away. Harry should keep trying to put the ring on at regular intervals until it would stay on but for now they should turn their attention to something else.

They went to the training room and Harry asked Tonks, "Are there any exercises we can do to increase our magical power?"

Tonks thought for a while then replied, "All the training you are doing is increasing your magical power, what we need to do is devise some way of measuring it, without destroying things, too much. Let's try banishing arrows into the thick wooden wall and measuring how far they sink in, it should work."

So they cleared the training room and they tried this method of measuring their power and it worked reasonably well, Tonks had transfigured twenty identical arrows and they each banished one into the wooden wall. Harry's sank two inches, Hermione's one and a half inches, Parvati and Ginny were level with Ron at one and a quarter inches, they would try again in about a week.

Then it was more Defence Against Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, Charms and Transfiguration, they were getting better and quicker as they kept practicing, they were all enjoying themselves except for poor Ginny who was trying to learn everything for her OWLs as well.

x-x

Harry had started having nightmares again, this was the third night, it was the same thing over and over and in it Bellatrix Lestrange who was laughing evilly and shouting that she had killed Sirius was giving the Cruciatus Curse to Hermione and screaming I am going to kill her as well. He couldn't get to Hermione to save her, his legs felt like they were in syrup, when he awoke screaming at one thirty, on Sunday morning, Ginny, Hermione and Tonks were in his room, looking shaken.

The three of them demanded to know what the problem was, he tried to put them off but they weren't being put off, eventually, by the time he told them everything, he was crying and Hermione was laying beside him on top of his bed cuddling him and stroking his hair, by the time he stopped crying both he and Hermione had fallen asleep. So Ginny and Tonks left them and went back to their own rooms, but they had left both their and Harry's bedroom doors open.

At seven thirty in the morning Ron let out a mighty yell!

"What do you think you are doing in his bed?" they were both struggling to open their eyes and Tonks rushed up and dragged Ron away, starting to explain what had happened the night before. When they were properly awake they realised that Hermione must have crawled under the covers in the night and they had slept cuddling, they were smiling at each other when Ginny came in, in her dressing gown and flopped down on the bed.

"Did you have any more nightmares?" she asked, he told her that he didn't and then after he had described the nightmare to them again they pressed him to ensure that it wasn't Voldemort again, by the time he convinced them it was about eight and Ginny said. "Are you two going to lay there all day?"

"Well I wouldn't mind how about you," said Hermione with a devilish grin, Ginny looked askance, Hermione continued, "and if you keep sitting there we can't get up," and she quickly lay back down and closed her eyes.

"Oh no you don't," Ginny pulled the bedclothes off them and started pulling Hermione's arm.

"Ok, ok I'm coming," she said and swung her legs out and went to her room to get her dressing gown, Harry got out of bed and put his dressing gown on, and then they all went through to breakfast. Ron had calmed down by the time they had reached the dining room and he apologised to them. Ginny, Hermione, Tonks and Harry had all decided, independently, that in future they would each be sleeping with their bedroom door's open. 

x-x

It was two thirty on the Monday afternoon and Ginny was chatting with Harry and Hermione in the Training Room, they decided that it would be a good idea if they were to go and buy their school things from Diagon Alley. Ginny decided that she would get her fifth year books, they were bound to be useful here with her studying, but she also pointed out to Harry that they would need to go to the Burrow first.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"To get some money."

"You don't need money, I can buy all of your things."

"Yes I know that, but what about Ron? You know what he's like and I don't think Mum would be too pleased either," she said.

"As usual, you are probably right. Ron shall we go and see your Mum about going to Diagon Alley? To do you're school shopping."

"That's a good idea, we will need to get some money, that's if Mum doesn't want to come," Ron said.

So they all stopped their training and showered, changed and went to visit Molly at the Burrow, when they arrived she was in high spirits as she welcomed them

"What's made you so happy then?" asked Ron

"Well, really I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but Dumbledore came by to make sure that Winky was getting on alright and he said that everyone seemed to think that Arthur was the right man for the "Minister for Magic," job. Applications close at the end of this week and if no one else applies by noon on Friday, then the job is your dad's permanently, with immediate effect."

"No wonder you are in a good mood Mum, you deserve it," said Harry as he gave her a big hug.

"And how is Winky Mrs Weasley?" asked Hermione.

"Well she seems alright Hermione, why don't you ask her? Winky!" called Mrs Weasley. POP

"Hello Winky, how are you getting on?" Hermione asked her.

"Oh I is fine Miss Hermione, Mrs Wheezy is treating me very good," they all left Hermione talking to Winky, Harry started asking Tonks what the Auror battle spells were and when they would be going to start learning them, Ron, Ginny and Mrs Weasley went into the lounge talking.

After about an hour they all collected back in the kitchen and Mrs Weasley asked them if they would like to stay for dinner, they all thought that it would be very nice if it weren't going to be too much trouble. Several hours later and well fed they all went back to the flat for the night, Harry didn't have a nightmare that night and at breakfast, the next morning, Hermione seemed quite disappointed.

x-x

On the Wednesday after they had finished breakfast they went to Diagon Alley. Both Hermione and Harry needed to go to their vaults in Gringotts, unlike before Ginny and Tonks went with Harry leaving Ron and Parvati to go with Hermione.

When they started descending to his vault in the trolley, Harry asked Ginny, "What do you think the general reaction would be, if I opened an account for Ron, the same as I have done for Hermione from Sirius's Will?"

"You mean one-hundred thousand Galleons?"

"Yes."

"Well if he didn't kill you Mum would."

"So you don't think it's really the best idea you have ever heard in your life?"

"You could say that."

"So what if I was to do it for you then Sis?" by this time they had reached his vault and he went and filled his moneybag up with Galleons.

"You mean, a vault with one-hundred thousand Galleons?"

"Yes."

"I don't think that I would tell them."

"If they found out you could always say that I did it so you wouldn't have to worry about money, if you needed it."

"And you think that that would make it alright with Mum would it?"

"Well she knows that she has a problem with me and money."

"You can say that again!" she said grinning. They had reached the banking hall again and the others hadn't, so Harry went to a free Goblin, and passed him his vault key.

"I want you to open a bank account in the name of Miss Ginevra Weasley with one-hundred thousand Galleons from my account."

"Is this the lady in question?"

"Yes she is," said Harry. The Goblin put Harry's key on top of his ledger, tapped it with his wand and muttered something they couldn't hear.

"Welcome to Gringotts." said the goblin, smiling and shaking her hand, he handed her a vault key, that she immediately put in her pocket and the Goblin returned Harry's key. Half a minute later the others came through a door from the vaults.

"What took you so long?" asked Ginny.

"Not all of us just fill a sack with gold, some of us have to count it first." Hermione said, grinning. Harry poked his tongue out at her and she grinned again and said, "Where are we going first then, are we all getting new school robes?"

They all answered yes except Harry who looked miserable and said, in a sad voice. "I'm not sure if I can afford them I haven't counted my money." Hermione hit him on the arm and they giggled all the way to Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions. Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry were getting new robes, they were the first new school robes that either Ron or Ginny had had, Harry asked Hermione and Ginny if there was anything else they needed, they told him that there wasn't.

Harry took Hermione to one side and said. "I'm going to buy you new dress robes for parties, do you want to get them here or shall we go to Gladrags."

"I don't need new dress robes the one's I have are perfectly serviceable," Hermione answered, she was sounding quite stubborn.

Then Harry said to her, "You have had those blue robes since the Tri-wizard Tournament and it's time you had new ones, dear."

"But I don't need new ones Harry."

"I am not talking about need, I am probably the richest student at Hogwarts and my girlfriend is not wearing the same dress robes continuously. So is it here or Gladrags?"  
Hermione went to where Ginny and Parvati were looking at the dress robes and she started having an animated discussion with Parvati, eventually all three of them came over to him and Hermione said. "Ok, let's go to Gladrags." So they all went to Gladrags. 

In Gladrags Parvati and Ginny helped Hermione choose her robes, she eventually settled on a Peacock Blue set, which Harry liked very much and he also bought the shoes to go with them.

Next they went to buy some Ink, Parchment and Quills, Harry was looking at the quick quotes quills and Hermione reminded him of Rita Skeeter's.

Harry thought that they couldn't all be like that and the shopkeeper said, "Indeed they're not sir, you can get them to write exactly what is said or all kinds of flowery styles, but I don't think that Hogwarts approves of them sir."

"I was thinking of getting one for History of Magic."

The shopkeeper roared with laughter, "I don't think Professor Binns would notice at all."

"Really I don't think that any of us need one." Ginny said. So they left the stationers and went to the apothecary for their Potion's supplies, they noticed that there was a marked change in what they needed for the sixth year Potions class, with the addition of things like Boomslang skin and Gillyweed amongst others.

It was only their books they had left to buy, they had put off buying them until last because of the weight so they were going up the Alley when they met Neville Longbottom with Luna Lovegood, so they all diverted and went to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour. All of them sat eating ice cream for about an hour and a half, Harry noticed that everyone had excused themselves for a while, even he had been to the bag shop to check on the progress of the magic bags he had ordered, they would be ready in two weeks. Hermione had disappeared with Ginny for over half an hour and when Ron asked where they had been he was told that it was a girlie thing.

Eventually they moved on to Flourish and Blotts to buy their schoolbooks Ron, Parvati and Harry were each going to take six NEWTS the assistant was quite impressed.

However when Hermione told him that she was going to take nine he was astounded and called the manager, who said. "Then you will be Miss Hermione Granger?" she confirmed this and he went on. "We had an owl from Professor Dumbledore telling us that you might be in and he asked that you should be given a discount for bulk buying. I suggest twenty five percent, would that be acceptable?"

Hermione smiled, "That would be perfectly acceptable and thank you very much."

Having all completed their purchases they went back through the Leaky Cauldron to the flat.

Practice, practice, practice.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Authors Note. **I am well aware that regular computers will not type Celtic runes but the computers in the flat are for wizards to use so they have programmes to cover those sorts of things.

Also this story was written before we knew that Arthur would not be the next Minister for Magic.


	8. Chapter 8 a Proposal

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in her books.

**LOVE CONQUERS ALL **

**Chapter 8. A Proposal. **

That Friday evening they had all been invited to the Burrow, they did not know if it was to be a party or just a family dinner, whatever they all always enjoyed the Burrow. So to find out they went just after lunch, panic wasn't the word Molly and Winky seemed to be trying to do every thing at once.

Apparently Arthur had been confirmed as Minister for Magic and what had started out being a quiet family party had grown into a huge celebration of his new appointment. The girls all wanted to help but there was not enough room and they were getting in each other's way, the whole thing was chaos.

Suddenly Harry said, "Blow this for a game of soldiers!" and Flooed back to the flat.

"Charming! I'm sure," said Molly looking more than a trifle peeved with him, but within a minute Harry returned with Dobby.

"Dobby is very pleased to help you Mrs. Weezey, you alls goes and sits down and I will bring you a cups of tea," and he pushed everyone except Winky out of the kitchen into the lounge with Ron and Harry.

Molly had turned to go back to the kitchen when Dobby returned with a tray piled high with cups, saucers, plates, a steaming teapot, milk, sugar, biscuits, cakes and chocolate éclairs. Molly was flabbergasted and they all sat down. "Well lets all just have a cup of tea and then I will go and see how they're getting on," she said.

After about five minutes she went to see what was happening in the kitchen, she looked through the door and came back shaking her head, sat down poured everyone another cup of tea and relaxed. The four girls looked at each other mystified and went to look through the kitchen door as well, there were two blurs flying around the kitchen. Freshly prepared food was arriving, there was not really any other word to describe it, upon a rack that one of the elves had conjured in the corner of the kitchen.

All four went and sat back down and continued to enjoy their tea.

"Well thank you Harry, every thing seems to be in order and progressing nicely, in the kitchen." Molly said smiling at him.

Harry replied, "Dumbledore said Dobby was mine for the holiday, so I though that if he didn't mind, he might help you a little bit." Then grinning he added, "I only hope that Hermione doesn't assassinate me in my sleep tonight for giving him more work to do."

"Don't be silly darling," she said grinning, "he's probably thoroughly enjoying himself."

With that Winky arrived and said, "We has finished alls you'd said you was going to do Madame, is there some more for us to doo's?"

Smiling, Molly got up and said. "Let me come and see what we can find for you to do."

x-x

Needless to say the party was a great success, a great many people were there including a lot of people who Harry and Hermione did not know and they all appeared to be having a good time.

Harry led Hermione and Ginny over to Fred and George then Harry said to them quietly, "Why don't you set up a firework display, with all the high society types that are around here you could do very well?"

Fred immediately left for their store to get a load of fireworks.

Ginny, Harry and Hermione moved over to talk to the Headmaster who said softly." It was a good idea of yours having Dobby come and help Winky."

"Well he never seemed to have as much to do as he would of liked," said Harry.

"How are you doing with the instructions?"

"I think that I need to learn Welsh because that is what the actual commands appear to be written in," Harry answered.

Professor Dumbledore raised his right hand and a small book appeared in it, he handed it to Harry and said, "Try this I have always found it most useful and put it away until you get home," he said winking at Hermione and then he turned and went over to talk to Remus Lupin and Mad Eye Moody.

Hermione was looking all flustered and said, "Well I only wanted a really quick look at it!"

Harry chuckled and said still smiling, "Hermione, you and quick looks at books don't go together. Any way did I tell you two young ladies just how devastatingly beautiful you both look tonight." The pair of them smiled at him and gave him a kiss on each cheek and then they rejoined the party, for a few hours.

x-x

The first thing they wanted to do after breakfast on Saturday morning was to reassess their magical power, so they all went to the training room.

Ron went first and made one and a half inches, as did Ginny and Parvati, Hermione made two inches and Harry did two and a half inches, Ron was not happy and moaned at Hermione, "How come you and Harry both made twice the increase of us three?"

"Well Harry has been helping me, hasn't he?" Hermione answered, "and he told me that whenever you are casting the sort of spells that benefit from a little oomph! Like the banishing spells, you must always do it like you really mean it, sort of angry, to get the most out of them and to get them to work properly."

"I didn't know that, who told you that Harry?" Tonks asked.

"Well, believe it or not, it was Bellatrix Lestrange, who gave me the idea, while I was fighting her in the Ministry of Magic. I tried to cast a spell on her and although it hit her it did not really hurt her as much as she thought it should and that's when she said that to make a lot of spells like that work, you must do it like you really mean it." He hadn't wanted to tell them that he had tried to cast the '_Cruciatus Curse'_ on her.

"Well it seems to work for us two," Hermione said, "are we going to try and translate the rest of that scroll now, please darling."

"Ok then come on." Harry said as he went to his bedroom but before he picked up the book he turned to Hermione and said, "Do you ever think of getting married?"

She smiled and put her arms around him, she rested her head on his shoulder and whispered, "Of course I do silly, all girls do."

"I do as well," he said quietly, kissing her cheek, "when this is all over, but I only ever think of marrying you."

She was in heaven and she kissed him then she said, "If that was a sideways marriage proposal Harry Potter then I accept with all my heart, just so you know and so you do not have to worry when it is all over."

Then they kissed again and he said, "I hate to be a spoil sport but we had better get on or the others will wonder what we have been doing."

The original translation was in the computer so they went through to the study and switched his computer on, then brought up the translation. Hermione had come in with him, she pulled up another chair and sat, very close beside him; she put some parchment, ink and a quill on to the desk and asked to look at the book she said, "Nothing like making it simple, is there,"

The book was completely blank.

Harry examined it, and the only thing written on it anywhere was the title. 'Universal Translator' on the spine, Hermione picked up the quill, dipped it in the ink, opened the book at the beginning and went to start writing.

"Don't you dare desecrate me with that filthy rubbish. You vandal!" the book screamed at her.

She quickly put the quill down, the others having heard the noise came in and asked what was going on.

Hermione was shocked, she had never been called a vandal in her life before and certainly not by a book, so she answered, "I am most terribly sorry, we actually want to translate Welsh into English and I…."

"Then why did you not say, that is no problem." The book said and glowed for a second, Hermione opened the book again, and it was a Welsh to English dictionary.

She was astounded and said to the book, "I really am most terribly sorry to have nearly written in you, I have never seen such a wondrous book before."

"Apology accepted," and the book sounded extremely smug.

With a smirk Ron said, "Whatever next Hermione, buttering up a book!"

She stood quickly and dragged him out of the room, then whispered at him in the corridor, "It's a magic book you pillock and it appears to be of a pretty sensitive disposition, I happen to want it to be helpful and you aren't, being, helpful that is," he apologised and they both went back into the study.

After looking at the Dictionary, which really was excellent, the actual translation was quite straightforward.

_DechrauStart, begin._

_ArosStop_

_Dim HudlathNo Wand, without wand, wand less._

_CeluHide, Invisible?_

_DisodliDisplace_

_BrysioFast, quicken?_

_CryfderPower, strength?_

_AesShield?_

_CwblAll?_

_AmlyguShow, display, reveal?_

It did not take them long to realised that the translations were only an indication of what might be available to the wielder of the ring, but the real effect could not be assessed until the ring was worn and tested, to find out. So, once again, the project was shelved until they would be in a position to further assess the ring's potential.

Then it was back to work, especially for Ginny who was still valiantly trying to do a years work in a few weeks.

x-x

The following Wednesday was Harry's sixteenth Birthday, he awoke suddenly because his bed was rocking from side to side, as he struggled to open his eyes. Ginny and Hermione were either side of him bouncing up and down out of phase so he rocked from side to side, "Are you trying to make me sick?" he asked.

Both of the girls immediately stopped bouncing on his bed and jumped on him, cuddling him and kissing him all over his face then wishing him Happy Birthday, he put one arm around each of them and cuddled them, they lay there talking quietly.

After about fifteen minutes the others started drifting in wishing Harry Happy Birthday and he said, "Come on let's go and get some breakfast." Ginny and Hermione agreed, the others started arguing as to the merits of breakfast or presents first, however Harry settled it by putting on his dressing gown and going with Hermione and Ginny through to the dining room.

The others, realising the argument was a bit futile, followed them.

As they were finishing their breakfast two owls came through the window, one was a school owl and the other was Hedwig.

Harry had removed a rough brown paper parcel, obviously from Hagrid, from the school owl and it accepted a piece of bacon then it left, as he was removing a very neatly wrapped parcel from Hedwig a beautiful Tawny owl arrived. He gave Hedwig some more bacon and removed the package from the Tawny owl.

"Hello Circe," said Harry stroking the Tawny owl. "Ron, Ginny, your mum has sent this new owl she is called Circe." Ron and Ginny immediately started making a fuss of the new owl as well and she really seemed to love Ginny. Harry opened the package from Hagrid, it was a complete selection of sweets and chocolate from Honeydukes, he was very pleased. Then he opened the parcel that Hedwig had brought, it was from Hermione's mum and dad, it was full of sugar free sweets, he thought he heard Hermione mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, 'Flipping typical'.

But Harry said, "Here you are Hedwig," and he fed a sugar free sweet to his owl.

Circe hooted softly so Hermione fed her one and said, "When did you find out that owls like sugar free sweets, Harry?"

"Oh about two or two and a half years ago, don't tell your mum and dad though Hedwig would miss them, I don't like them at all."

"Actually I think that they are disgusting as well, when my mum sends me the next load I know what to do with them," she said, they were all giggling and both the owls were tucking in to the sugar free sweets.

Next he opened the parcel that Circe had brought, it looked like Hedwig and Circe had become friends already,

Harry said, "There's a note here that says that if you want to keep Circe you can Ginny, or you can go and choose your own owl if you would prefer," Ginny decided immediately that she liked Circe and would keep her, "also we have all been invited to the Burrow this evening for my Birthday Party." He opened the parcel and it contained two pairs of gloves and six pairs of socks, all hand knitted, he was very pleased, the castle could be very chilly in the winter.

Ron passed Harry his present it was a Quidditch book Harry thanked him. Then Ginny passed him a very slim, light present, when he opened it, it was a quill, and he looked at Ginny who said, "It's an auto translation quill, this one is set for English so whatever language you run it across it translates it into English." Harry was certain that it would be very useful and he thanked her.

Parvati passed him her present which was another book, this one was called, 'Famous Divination Cheats that Went Right,' by Ivor Blindeye, Harry looked quizzically at Parvati who explained, "It's all about people who concocted predictions for Divination homework and exam's that turned out to be spot on," she smiled cheekily, "I thought it would suit you."

Every one including Harry burst out laughing and he said, "Parvati, I am glad to see that you admire my quasi advanced Divination technique," Parvati favoured him with a mock scowl which provoked everybody to start laughing again.

Next Tonks handed him a long package, which he opened, it was a pair of hand crafted duelling swords and Tonks said, "It's actually a bit of a cheat, because you should all learn to duel with swords," he thanked her profusely, it was something a bit different to add to their work schedule.

It was Hermione's turn next, so she went to her room to get his present, when she came back she had a beautifully wrapped box about two foot to a side, she put it on the table in front of him and he opened it, it was an Astral Globe. It was a sphere two-foot diameter, with the Sun in the centre, all the Planets with their moons were orbiting it, it was absolutely gorgeous and he told her so.

Then Tonks asked, "I wonder if Molly needs to borrow Dobby again and do your mum and dad want to come to the party Hermione?"

"Are they invited Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I expect so but I don't know, shall we go to see mum and find out?" then Tonks said.

"Well Harry and Hermione can stay here if they want and we will go."

When the pair agreed to stay behind Ginny wanted to stay with them and the couple agreed, so the others went to dress to go to the burrow.

Hermione led Ginny and Harry through into the lounge with the Globe, she took out the instructions on a piece of parchment and cast a levitation spell, the globe so now it was floating in the centre of the room. The others came through, said goodbye and Flooed to the Burrow, then Hermione read the instructions again and cast another spell, the globe started expanding, she stopped it at about seven foot diameter, she darkened all the windows. She cast another spell and the outer Globe disappeared, leaving only the sun with the planets and their moons floating in the room, it was breathtakingly beautiful and you could walk right through it.

"Beautiful, absolutely amazing," whispered Harry.

"Well that's me described fairly accurately, but what about the present?" Hermione said, and then burst out laughing, "Do you want me to shrink it back down, it's a bit distracting as it is."

"No not yet, let's just look at it for a while," Harry said, so the three of them just sat there holding hands for about a quarter of an hour being mesmerised by the Astral Globe.

Eventually he asked her to reduce it and Hermione shrank it to the size of a snitch, replaced the protective globe and lightened the windows then passed it to him to put into his pocket with the instructions,

"I left it larger earlier, so that you could see it when I gave it to you. There are a lot more commands you can use with it but I haven't tried any of those."

He thanked her again and continued, "Have you any money left it must of cost a fortune?"

She bristled, "It didn't cost as much as I thought it would. Ginny came with me when I went to buy it, it was in a second hand shop. The man in the shop asked if it was us he had seen with you earlier and when we said yes and that this was for your Birthday Present he gave me a very good price," she said defensively.

"I wasn't complaining and I don't want to know what it cost. I was only making sure that you still had enough money or should I just give you some more without asking?" he said and poked his tongue out at her.

The three of them had sat on the sofa, again very close together.

"Oh, no there's plenty left," said Hermione slightly embarrassed.

Then Ginny rested her head on his shoulder and asked, "Why are you always so considerate?"

"I'm sorry," he said, "All my life I have never had anything to give, or more importantly, anyone to give anything to, so don't begrudge me it gives me so much pleasure. Anyway I think that we should all go and dress or else the others will all wonder what we have been up to."

"Nahh!" said Hermione, "Let's get up to something instead."

Having said it Hermione and Ginny threw their arms around him and giggling started kissing him again, after about ten minutes the three of them quietened down and so they got up and went through to their bedrooms to make themselves presentable for the day.

x-x

When Hermione was going back towards the lounge Harry was still in his room, he was sat on his bed with his head in his hands.

She looked very concerned and said, "Ginny has gone to the training room to practice for a while, but what's the matter darling is it Voldemort?"

"No, no I think that Myrddin's ring is talking to me, it said I was to take 'Him?' out of the box." he gave her a loving smile and took Myrddin's ring out of the black box. It was now on a chain.

"It has told me to sit comfortably and hang 'him' around my neck then I should hold your hand." she nodded, so they went back to the lounge sitting together on the sofa, he hung the ring around his neck on its chain and they held hands.

"_That's better, now I can talk to both of you,"_

Hermione flinched, "Is that your ring talking in my mind?"

"_It is, I am Myrddin Emrys, I would be better known to you as Merlin and I needed to get to know you better, if I am to take care of you both,"_

Hermione then said, "How do you do that?"

"_Is your name Hermione and your fiancé name Harry? It will make it easier if we have something to call each other individually." _

They agreed that these were their names, so the ring continued.

"_Well Hermione, I look into both your minds for love, trust, devotion, you know things like that."_

"How long will it take?"

"_It is already done."_

"Well?"

"_Well what?"_

"Well what do you see?" If they had to take an OWL in patients Hermione would have failed, spectacularly.

Merlin however was extremely patient, _"Well I see an immense measure of all the qualities I was looking for in both of you, between each other and towards certain others. However I also see that the pair of you, although quite mature intellectually, are still quite young and for you to bear the whole of this Doom would be a tremendous strain on your development, so I have a suggestion."_

We're listening they both said and we are open to all suggestions, so the ring continued.

"_Well Harry, you are wearing my ring around your neck, I would suggest that if you were to keep it there then I will be able to help you with all manner of things, you will both feel some of the effect, especially when you touch each other, but it will not be as pronounced as if Harry were wearing me on his finger. However I am a magic ring and if the need arose I would move myself to your hand to give you both the full effect and the greater power which is available that way." _

Then Harry asked. "All the commands are in Welsh, do I have to learn Welsh in order to use them?"

"_Despite what you may have learned at school, Magic is not controlled by language or incantations it is controlled by intent, your teachers use languages that are strange to you in order to make you concentrate your intent. Some wizards use languages that are strange in order to hide the intent of the written spells, this is more often true of complex ideas that require several stages in order to achieve their objective. _

_With the knowledge you will be utilising through me, you will both be starting to move into a much higher level of magic, generally with the combat magic you will only have to think of what you intend and it will happen." _

Hermione was biting her bottom lip and she asked. "So, what are the problems then?"

"_The first thing I must warn you of is your virginity, if even one of you should, of your own volition lose it, the ancient magic we will need to use to overcome your archenemy will not work, you both must remain virgins. Possibly as bad as that is your need to stay in as close proximity as possible to each other for as much of the time as is feasible, this is to build up the strength and power of your mutual love. _

_Do not for one minute think that this will be an easy task._

_The second thing is the link that we will establish is permanent, if one of you is hurt the other will know it, then again if one should die then the other will as well. I can additionally give both of you gifts of Learning, of Teaching, of Understanding and of 'The Sight', but the last can be an extremely perilous thing, you may not wish to learn to use it, it can be very misleading." _

Then Hermione asked Harry "I don't know, what do you think about it all?"

"Seemingly if you decide to join me in accessing the power of 'The Ring' and I accept you, then if I get killed, how did Dumbledore put it about Nicholas Flamel, you will join me in the next great adventure. Also if I accept it we must stay as close together as possible but remain virgins or the ultimate magic will not work."

"We did not intend anything more than closeness for the next two years anyway, so this means that we must remain close and have a positive gain by behaving ourselves, we must do it for everyone. The second bit; if it means that I will die if you die, then I certainly won't mind that. I don't fear death and I won't want to live without you anyway. So what do you think?" Harry suddenly realised that they were talking without speech. "We are talking to each other without speaking, will this continue?"

The ring seemed to chuckle and answered. _"Yes it will, but you have to talk specifically to each other, you won't be able to read each others minds unless, you want each other to of course. Why don't you try it for a little while we can undo it if you decide that you don't like it after a few hours?"_

Having thought for a minute the couple decided that they should try it and Harry said, "I really don't feel any different, do you?"

"No I don't either." Hermione replied.

Chuckling Myrddin said, _"Then give her a kiss."_

Harry kissed her. It was like being in the middle of an exploding firework factory with all the Angels of heaven singing at the tops of their voices.

"Wow!" she said.

"Double, Wow!" he said, "The music sounded real, was it?"

"_Yes it was, I can turn it off if you want and the fireworks?"_

Then Harry said, "Maybe if you could tone the fireworks down a bit and keep the music softly for us only," he kissed her again.

It was like a clear moonlit night with shooting stars and the heavenly choir softly singing in the background. They both agreed that it was perfect.

Then Harry said soberly, "I think that this means that you and I will have to marry do you want to be committed so young?"

"Of course I do, do you think that I would let anyone else have you Harry Potter? I love you."

"I am pleased about that because I Love you as well." They kissed again then Harry flicked his wand at Hermione's left hand, a beautiful solitaire Emerald ring appeared on her engagement finger.

"Harry that's gorgeous," she said and she kissed him, "but everyone will see it and think that we are too young."

"_Then make it invisible,"_ the Ring said.

She pointed her wand at the Emerald ring and it disappeared, "I never cast a spell?"

"I told you about intent, you can make it appear or disappear at will and you don't need a wand to do it, it will be good practice for you."

Hermione looked at her left hand and the ring appeared, she giggled then it disappeared again and she had one of the broadest smiles Harry had ever seen light her lovely face.

Harry asked Myrddin, "If we are fighting really evil people could you bring on the Angel Choir full blast, I'm sure it would help?"

"_Of course I can and yes it will help, it will strike fear into the harts of your enemies and give courage to your allies. Also if I think that you need me I will help you unbidden. I shall withdraw now and if you want me just call." _

Having both thanked him they sat there smooching, listening to the heavenly music and talking for a while, the one thing they decided was that the only person they would tell about this development, at this time, was Dumbledore, they wouldn't tell any of the others until they had learned to live with it a bit and of course spoken again to Myrddin.

After about ten minutes they went to the training room, they had heard Ginny move into the study where she was writing a Potions Essay so they started practicing some of the new more advanced combat magic that was now available to them.

This was soon to become a routine they would engage in whenever the training room was free.

**PLEASE REVIEW** thank you.


	9. Chapter 9 Harry's Birthday

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in her books.

**LOVE CONQUERS ALL**

**Authors Note. **If you are reading these chapters as they are being released you will notice that the beginning of this chapter is what was the end of Chapter 8; I have moved it here to keep the Chapter lengths fairly even. I have added about 1,000 words to the start of Ch.8 so I recommend you to reread the first two (plus) sections of that chapter.

**Chapter 9.Harry's Birthday. **

It was about another hour before the others returned to the flat and they were in high spirits. Of course Hermione's parents were invited, so she telephoned her mum immediately to tell her, she told them that as soon as we are all ready she would come to the house to collect them and bring them to the Burrow.

The other answer was also yes, could Dobby go to the Burrow as soon as we have finished with him.

Harry gazed at the sea and said, "It looks very nice out, lets go out for a little walk, we can have lunch out and Dobby can go to the Burrow as soon as he is ready." All of them agreed that this was a reasonable idea, so Harry called Dobby and explained to him what he would like, and Dobby was very happy, and then Harry told him to explain to Mrs Weasley that they were having lunch out and he could go as soon as he was ready, there was a pop and Dobby vanished.

Ten minutes later they were dressed fully Muggle but with their wands, they went down stairs and left the building then they crossed the road so that they could use the path down the cliff face to the promenade.

As the gang started strolling towards Chudley Salterton centre Hermione said, "I bet Dobby left straight away," she had a sad smile, "I know he wanted to be free and all that but he doesn't really understand what freedom is, does he?"

After a pause Harry replied, "I don't know, I recon that Dobby fancies Winky, that's why he is so keen to go and help Molly.

Anyway if you want to continue with SPEW you should first try to teach the Hogwarts House Elves what freedom is and what freedom means, then if possible after that you could encourage some of them to try it.

One of the major problems you are facing is that the House Elves you meet at Hogwarts are generally very happy, the only one we have met who wasn't was Winky and now she is with a family she is fine. You are trying to start a revolution with a population base that think that they have, just about, the best job in the world, you know that Dobby loves me and he is here looking after us because of that but give him an offer of more work and he's gone, like a flash, look at him this morning.

I truly believe that house elves love to work, all they want in addition to that is to be treated reasonably and fairly, not like the Malfoy's treated Dobby, what Dobby wanted was not freedom as we know it but the right to say, '**I have had enough of this abuse I am leaving'**.

I am reasonably sure that even Kreacher did not start off by being evil, probably it was only years of maltreatment, by the Black family that made him the way he became. Even Sirius didn't treat him with any respect, if Kreacher had lived his life at Hogwarts he would probably have been just like all the other house elves."

By this time they had reached a plaza just inland surrounding a small harbour, there were some stalls to buy food, Burgers, Hot Dogs, Pizzas, Fish and Chips and Ice Cream were among the things on offer, so they ate, Ron tried all the stalls, a few of them twice.

After they had eaten they started to stroll back towards the flat, so Hermione resumed her conversation, "Well what do you think that I can do then?"

Once again Harry thought for a few minutes and then answered, "Really I have no idea, do you know if House Elves have their own communications network, if they do and you teach the ones at Hogwarts about self respect, it is possible that they can spread the word among their less fortunate cousins. Try not to call whatever you are aiming for 'Freedom' that almost certainly is a dirty word to most House Elves, it is something that happens to you if you are bad and not something to be aimed for.

Short of that I do not know what you can do, so why don't you have a long talk with Dobby and then Winky sometime, make notes of what they think and try to plan a strategy from there. But personally I still am really not convinced that it is actually freedom in our sense of the word that House Elves either want or need."

The group had started to climb up the cliff face path towards their flat, but after spending the previous five years with all the stairs in the Hogwarts castle it wasn't tiring for any of them except Tonks, so of course the others teased her.

When the gang were settled back in their lounge, they decided to play Exploding Snap and they were all sat in a big circle on the floor enjoying themselves. But it became hilarious and just a bit dangerous when Crookshanks decided to join in the fun, because he kept jumping on the cards this sent exploding cards flying all over the room.

"It's four o'clock I was wondering if it was time for us 'Girls' to start getting ready for the party?" enquired Tonks, the other three decided that it was a very good idea and the girls left.

Ron said, "Two and a half hours to get ready, what on earth do they do to themselves."

Harry answered, "I don't know what they do and I dare not ask how they do it, but it works, last time they all looked gorgeous."

"That's true. Do you mind if I read that book that Hermione lent me? I haven't even started it yet and if I don't read it you know how she'll get." They both laughed and Ron went and sat in a chair and started reading.

Harry decided he was going to try an experiment and he went and lay on his bed, and closed his eyes.

"_Hello Hermione!"_ he thought.

"_Oh Harry this is wonderful, I wondered if it would work?"_

"_Well it certainly seems so, I am lying on my bed with my eyes closed and I can see out of you eyes."_

"_Can you now!"_ even her mental voice had mischief in it, she moved over and stood in front of her mirror, she only had her underwear on. You could say that he was moved.

"_I was just going to take these off, to go in the shower,"_ she started reaching up behind her back to undo her bra.

"_Please don't."_

"_Why, it's not real seeing?"_

"_It's better than real seeing."_

"_How can it possibly be better than real seeing?"_

"_I'm in your mind with you and as well as seeing I can feel your thoughts. Which, I might add, are most unbecoming a Hogwarts Prefect or a young lady. So it makes it very, very real."_

Her reflection looked pensive, _"Can I try?"_

"_Of course, go and lay on your bed and close your eyes,"_ as she moved from the mirror he opened his eyes, stood up and went over towards Hedwig and started stroking her.

"I can see you stroking Hedwig," _she said_, "go over and stand in front of your mirror and give me a treat."

Before he reached the mirror Parvati's voice broke into their thoughts, "Have you showered yet? Can we do your hair?"

Hermione mentally. _"Dammm! I have to go, love you, bye."_ Then orally "I'm just getting in now."

Then Parvati said, "What have you been doing, daydreaming I bet? Get on with it."

'I suppose you could say that I was daydreaming', muttered Hermione, as she went into the shower, 'dam, dam, and dam…'

Harry sat back down on his bed and said, _"Myrddin."_

"_Yes Harry."_

"_Would it be possible for Hermione and I to include anyone else in this link we have?"_

"I am afraid that, as far as I know that is not possible, although you will find that when you touch some people who are very close to you, highly receptive or powerful magically, you will be able to communicate telepathically. Also if I think that you need it I will automatically tell you the mindset of anybody you actually touch."

Harry thanked Myrddin and assured him that he would think very carefully before doing anything.

He was lying on his bed half asleep when a soft voice came into his head, calling him.

He answered, _"Hi darling."_

"_Are you getting ready? There's only three quarters of an hour."_

"_Thanks gorgeous, I will stir Ron in a minute and we will get ready. Are we going to keep this link love?" _

"_I think we should don't you?"_

"_Yes I do so bye for now darling." _So he thought,_ "Myrddin!"_

"_Yes Harry."_

"_We have decided to keep our link."_

"_I know Harry, Hermione is an extremely intelligent girl isn't she?"_

"_Yes she is, I think that she is one of the cleverest people I know, thank you Myrddin."_

Myrddin's Ring and the chain vanished, although Harry could still feel it around his neck.

Harry went to rouse Ron and they both started getting ready to go out. The pair of them were still ready twenty minutes before the girls, who, once again looked absolutely devastating, Hermione phoned home and then Flooed to her house and all of the others Flooed directly to the Burrow.

x-x

Within less than a minute of them arriving at the Burrow, Mr Granger followed by his wife and then Hermione arrived. The Grangers wished Harry a Happy Birthday and he thanked them for their present, Hermione, who was stood behind them, was having great difficulty not laughing, then the adult Grangers and Tonks went out into the garden to join the party.

Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry were all surprised to see Percy looking very contrite talking to Molly, but as soon as she saw Harry she rushed over and gave him a huge hug. She wished him Happy Birthday and he thanked her for her present then she thanked him for the loan of Dobby again, Percy was still looking very remorseful stood at the far end of the kitchen table.

Molly said quietly to them all, "He's trying to make up, I think I will let him, eventually," they all smiled and Molly, grinning and winking quickly, continued in a normal voice. "You better get over here and wish Harry a Happy Birthday and hope he forgives you enough to let you stay at his Party." Percy came over sheepishly, shook Harry's hand and wished him a Happy Birthday, then he had to make the peace with the others, Ron and Ginny did not let him off as easily as Harry had.

Eventually Harry and Hermione moved away into the party that once again was in the garden.

As they went outside the twins rushed over wishing Harry a Happy Birthday at the same time complaining about Percy the creep, they eventually escaped the twins to mingle with all the other guests.

Everybody was wishing him Happy Birthday the men were shaking his hand and all the girls kissing him more or less chastely, most of the kisses were on the cheek until they came to Luna who was with Neville again. She ignored Harry but asked Hermione if she could give Harry a proper kiss, as she wanted to be able to tell her grandkids that she had snogged Harry Potter at his sixteenth birthday party. Hermione, Neville, and Harry laughed and Hermione said that she didn't mind if Harry didn't, Luna grabbed him and gave him a great big kiss not waiting for his permission and they moved on.

When they had been around nearly everyone, Harry told Hermione with his mind that they needed to talk to Dumbledore and she answered that he had been looking a bit pensive most of the evening. As they were looking around they eventually found the Headmaster and as they moved towards him he moved into a clear area, when they were near he waved his hand then he shook Harry's hand and said, "Happy Birthday Harry, nobody can hear us, what's the matter you look strange?"

"Don't let go of my hand please sir," the Headmaster kept hold of Harry's hand.

"_Good evening sir it is good to meet one as great as you who fights for the light. Oh sorry my name is Myrddin Emrys and I trust that you are well."_

"I am exceptionally well sir and I am very pleased to make your acquaintance. I assume that your essence is in the ring and that Harry is wearing it?"

"_That is indeed the case, we will have time to talk again later but what these two young people need to tell you is more important than our idle chatter."_

"_I trust you realise that we are all talking without Speaking Headmaster,"_ said Hermione.

"_I never realised that you were a telepath Miss Granger."_

"_I am not, except with Harry and because you are holding his hand we can talk to you this way, it's quite useful."_

"_More than Quite I should think. So what did you want to tell me Harry?"_

"_Myrddin has been telling me about the mindset of everyone I have shaken hands with or kissed, most are positive or quite neutral however a few of note. Percy is not evil but we are all to be careful of him, he is ambitious and easily lead, I think we all knew that it is nice however to have our suspicions confirmed. So next Luna and Neville both Hermione and I could safely trust them with our lives, they would willingly give theirs for us. Lastly the man talking to Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin is a spy and totally evil and I believe I have either shaken hands with or kissed everyone here sir."_

"_In that case, I shall leave you now and go to sort out our friend over there, I shall come and visit you tomorrow and goodnight to you Myrddin it was a pleasure to meet you."_

"_The pleasure was all mine, anyway we shall soon meet again I am sure."_

Hermione and Harry continued their mental conversation and he said. _"Let's find someone who is trying to have some fun, I am fed up with all this serious business."_

"_We could go up to Ginny's bedroom, I would make sure you had some fun up there."_

"_I'm certain you would but that is not what I meant, this seems more like it."_

Going over they joined up with Luna, Parvati, Ginny, Ron and Neville, who were all roaring with laughter.

The five of them explained that they had invented a game, it consisted of telling the most outrageous stories about whichever poor pair you chose, provided they were approved of by all of the others. The winner was to receive a prize, which was yet to be decided but in the lead at the moment was Luna, she had woven a tale of intrigue concerning the unrequited love of Severus Snape for Gilderoy Lockhart.

Harry and Hermione had not heard the sordid tale but apparently there was very little chance that this snippet of fiction would ever be topped. Ginny and Parvati had both had to go to the loo through laughing after Luna had promised them all to write it up and have it published in the Quibbler.

Three hours of story telling, nibbling snacks and drinking Butterbeer later Harry declared Luna to be the winner and asked her what she would like as a prize. She told them all that what she actually wanted was somewhere to stay for the rest of the holidays.

"Why, what's the matter?" asked Hermione sympathetically.

"Well my dad is going looking for the Snorkacks again and I am fed up with it, we never find any and I want to stay near Neville," remarkably, Luna had started blushing.

Harry and Hermione wandered over to Professor Dumbledore who was talking to Tonks and Arthur.

"Hello again," said the Headmaster, "I think the Muggles would say that the gentleman you pointed out, is helping the police with their enquiries. Anyway what can I help you with?"

"Luna was telling us that she will be alone for the rest of the holiday, so we wondered if she might come and stay with us for the rest of the summer and possibly Neville as well? I haven't mentioned it to either of them or any of the others yet because without Tonks and your approval there is not a lot of point."

Tonks said. "Well I don't mind if you don't, but what about Neville's Gran? She's a bit of a Tartar isn't she?"

"Harry you and Miss Granger go and distract Luna and Neville and you Tonks can find out if the other three agree. I will sort out Neville's Gran if necessary, we can easily add bedrooms and things to the flat." So the three of them wandered back across and Tonks said that she wanted to talk to Parvati, Ginny and Ron for a minute, so a couple of minutes later the three came back smiling.

Tonks said, "Luna, Harry has fixed your prize for you if you want it, these five reprobates have been doing some extra school work with me and we wondered if you would like to join us for the rest of the summer?" Tonks turned to Neville, "You as well Neville, if you like?" Luna threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him again.

Laughing Hermione said, "I only said you could have one kiss."

Luna broke off for a second and said, "Hard luck, I haven't finished with him yet!" then went back to kissing Harry and all the others were laughing at Harry's embarrassment.

Then Neville said soberly. "I don't think my Gran will let me come,"

Harry said trying to push Luna off, "Professor Dumbledore said he would talk to your Gran, so don't worry too much." Neville's eyes lit up and he dragged Luna off Harry and kissed her, Arthur and the Headmaster wandered up smiling.

Arthur said, "Is everything sorted out?"

Tonks replied, "Yes it is. Can you two meet here at eleven in the morning?" Luna said that she could and the Headmaster said that he would go home now with Neville and that Neville will be here on time, Luna kissed Neville goodnight and he left with the Headmaster. Luna said that she should go home now so that she could pack to be ready for the morning and she skipped to the Floo, smiling broadly.

The party was breaking up so they went round saying their goodbyes to those who were still here during their rounds they saw no sign of Percy.

Having told Dobby that they were leaving, lastly Harry came to Mrs Weasley, he put his arms around her and cuddled her then said, "Thank you Mum for the best birthday I have ever had."

He kissed her on both cheeks and she said, "Really truly, the pleasure was all mine Harry dear."

Then it was time for them all to Floo to the flat.

When they arrived back at the flat there was a big pile of presents in the middle of the floor and Dobby was waiting and he said, "I have broughts all you presents here Mr Harry Potter sir, for you to opens. Would yous all like something to eat?"

"I think we would like some sandwiches in here please while we open some of these, we can get our own drinks from the bar unless any one wants tea," they all shook their head's and Harry continued, "and Dobby thank you very much for helping Mrs Weasley today."

Dobby grinned at them and said, "It is Dobby's great pleasure to help Mrs Weezey and Miss Winky Mr Harry Potter sir."

Harry thought that Dobby was blushing and he asked, "Can't you just call me Harry, please Dobby?"

"Oh no sir, you is my master and that would be disrespectful, maybe, maybe I could calls you …… Harry sir."

"That would be much better." Harry said quickly before Dobby could change his mind, Dobby disappeared to bring the food, "and what was I saying to you Hermione about some things being a waste of breath, though I suppose that Harry sir is better than Mr Harry Potter sir."

Hermione grinned and said, "Should I get a quill and some parchment to make a list of who gave you what as it is opened, Mr Harry Potter sir?" Giggling she ran quickly out of the room.

"Now I know why you like Luna." Ron said fluttering his eyelashes and puckering his lips, as Hermione returned still giggling.

"Do you want to die a slow painful death?" his sister said to him.

Then Parvati said, "I didn't know that you knew any spells that would cause a slow painful death, Ginny."

"I wasn't thinking of using magic. I was thinking of the slicing machine we saw in that Muggle shop the other day when we were with Hermione, I should imagine that it would be quite slow and extremely painful," said Ginny.

Then there was a pop and Dobby arrived with plates of sandwiches and chocolate éclairs so they turned to eating and opening presents.

Then Tonks said, "Nobody is to open any present if they do not know who it is from, if you do not recognise the name ask it is safer, that man you picked out tonight Harry we suspect was one of Voldemort's new right hand men, so everyone be extremely careful."

Ginny immediately asked Harry, "How did you know he was one of Voldemort's right hand men?"

"I didn't, I just suspected him and I had better tell you why. The box that Sirius left me contained a magic ring, earlier today it put itself on a chain and I have it hung around my neck. It told me things about everyone I shook hands with or kissed all night and it was pretty neutral about most people, there were only four people it particularly commented on, one obviously was the death eater. Two of the others were Luna and Neville…"

"Did it tell you that Luna loves you or is she nuts?"

"Shut up Ron, I thought you were supposed to be sixteen not six!" snapped Parvati, "carry on Harry."

He had a tear in his eye, "It told me that, they both practically worshipped the ground I walked on and if necessary they would lay down their lives for Hermione or me, without hesitation," he was crying now and Hermione was cuddling him.

Ginny started on her brother, "If, Ronald Weasley, all you can do in future, is act like a prize prune, I believe we would all prefer you to lie out in the sun and dry up. Harry who was the forth person?"

Harry looked straight at Ron, "Percy. It said that he is not evil, but he is very dangerous because he is weak willed, ambitious and easily lead, but I don't think it was telling us anything any of us didn't already know about him."

Then Tonks said, "Well I might Percy was not invited to the party, but it was him who brought the Death Eater." Ginny's face had been totally neutral all the way through, suddenly went rigid, and Tonks continued, "you don't seem particularly surprised by any of this Ginny?"

"The only bit of news was yours, about Percy not having been invited, although I can not say that if you had given me one guess, I don't think I would have been wrong. Why are some people such total berks?" Now Parvati was cuddling Ginny because she was crying as well.

Tonks said, "Come on you lot let's change the subject to something a bit more cheerful and open these presents."

All of them started opening the packages again and their was a knock on the door, they all looked shocked.

"Don't panic it's me, Aberforth!" came a voice from outside, Tonks went to the door and let him in.

"Am I still in time to wish you a Happy Birthday Harry?" he came straight over and shook Harry's hand smiling, "I have been talking to Albus and he said that you detected a dodgy character earlier on, have you found any dodgy parcels?" Parvati pointed at two and Aberforth levitated them well away over by the door, he moved them all out of the way and spread the other packages out and waved his wand over them.

"Nothing, would you like to try?" Harry and to every ones else's surprise Hermione came forward, they moved their hands palms down over the parcels and at the same time both pointed at one.

"That one has the odour of the Death Eater on it, do you wish to examine it?" asked Harry, Aberforth shook his head, Harry levitated it and moved it over by the south facing window, he pointed at the window and rotated his finger and a four foot diameter hole appeared in the window.

"Will ten miles out to sea do?"

"Certainly, that should be far enough." Aberforth replied. Harry pointed his hand at the package and it disappeared out to sea, still accelerating as it vanished out of sight. Hermione had gone over by the door to check those parcels, she said that she thought that they came from the twins, would he come and check, he went over and concluded that one package contained Weasleys Wizard Wheezes Fireworks and the other was an assortment from the joke section. He moved back to the scattered parcels and levitated one through the hole and left it suspended about ten foot outside of the window.

"It has Percy's signature all over it, Aberforth can you unwrap it there or should I just banish it?"

"I would just banish it if I were you it's not worth taking any risks." It was gone accelerating out over the English Channel, to join its cousin. Harry waved his hand again and the hole in the window closed up, he flopped on to a sofa.

"I am totally bushed, I've had a wonderful Birthday but now I just want to go to bed, does anyone mind." They all said they didn't mind, he kissed Hermione goodnight and received a puzzling message in his head, _"I will see you later."_ Then he went to bed and fell asleep straight away.

About an hour later he felt something moving close and cuddling him and to the sound of angels singing he went back to blissful sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW **andthank you.


	10. Chapter 10 A New Level

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in her books.

**LOVE CONQUERS ALL**

**Chapter 10 A New Level. **

When Harry became semiconscious he realised that Hermione had slept all night beside him, he didn't want to open his eyes and spoil paradise, but a little voice came in his head.

"_Its no good pretending to be asleep with me, but if you give me a nice good morning kiss I will let you keep your eyes closed,"_ he had temporarily forgotten about their link, however he kept his eyes closed for a long time without any complaints.

After a while he explained to Hermione what Myrddin had said about them not being able to introduce others into their telepathic link and that he had said to be careful all of the time. However they also decided that they should tell all the others of their link as it would prove very difficult keeping it hidden from them for very long without arousing suspicion, he thought possibly Tonks and Ginny had an inkling already.

"Now," he said, "we should get up before anyone finds out that you've been sleeping in here with me all night."

"Well as for them finding me sleeping here, I told them all last night that I was going to sleep in here, so they can go and take a jump. As for getting up I think that, that is a good idea we should."

The couple climbed out of bed and put on dressing gowns then went out into the hall.

"Where did they come from?" said Harry looking at a pair of doors, that had appeared, opposite each other, either side of the corridor, one between Ginny and Tonks rooms and one between Parvati and Ron's rooms.

"These are the doors for Luna and Neville's rooms, good aren't they?" Hermione said as they went into the new room on their side of the corridor then she explained to him, "These extra rooms are actually in Aberforth's flat, he told us that it was the easiest way to add rooms to this flat, so he created portals into two of the spare rooms in his flat. He did it last night with a few waves of his wand, after you had gone to bed, this is Luna's room by the way."

Harry took out his wand and created a single Red Rose and laid it on her pillow. "I told you before that she most likely saved my life at the end of last term, I would probably have jumped off the astronomy tower without my broom, although that would possibly have pleased Voldemort and the Dursley's"

"Yes you did tell us and Ron is such a berk. Luna has been a good friend to Ginny for years and he carries on about her like a complete idiot, I keep wondering if deep down he fancies her?" they both roared with laughter, she continued, "The only odd thing you could possibly discern about these rooms is that the windows are on a different level to the rest of our flat, but it doesn't notice very much. Come on lets go and find ourselves some Breakfast."

Leaving Luna's room they went into the lounge, Harry noticed that his presents had all been opened and were in two groups on one of the sofas, with a long list of who had given him what, one pile seemed to be mainly clothes and the other seemed to be all books, he wasn't wide awake enough to go through them so they went to sit in the dining room. Pop!

"Good morning, Harry sir," said Dobby smiling, "and good morning Miss Hermione, would you like me to bring you some breakfast?"

"Yurs please," it was Ron half asleep staggering in through the door, "I'm sorry about being such a prat last night, I always find Luna so weird."

"I forgive you but will your sister…."

"Only if he promises to think three times before opening his mouth to talk and he's got to be extra special nice to me all day, no all week." Ginny said shuffling in yawning and dropped into a chair next to Harry. Ginny was followed by Tonks and Parvati who both flopped onto chairs unsurprisingly Parvati was beside Ron.

Breakfast had appeared on the table and they all spent some time eating.

Then Harry said that he thought it had been a good party, they all agreed and he became serious. "Hermione and I have to tell you all something and you are to tell no one, I told you last night that I had a ring that Sirius had left me on a chain round my neck, well what I didn't tell you is, that because of the ring, we have become telepathic. Don't worry we can't enter your minds unless one of us hold's your hand and you want us to. It is quite useful because we each know what the other is experiencing without saying anything and that's how I picked out that Death Eater last night, it was when I shook his hand."

Ginny was sat next to Harry and she asked quizzically, "Can I hold your hand Harry?" he took her hand and in her mind she heard.

"_Hello Ginny, I think Ron is sorry for being such a prat last night,"_ her eyes shot wide open and again she heard.

"_Aren't you going to say hello to me as well?"_

"_Is that Hermione?"_

"_No it's the 'Queen of Sheba', who else were you expecting to find in here?"_

"_If it's Hermione pour your pumpkin juice over Ron's head?"_

Hermione picked up her goblet and held it over Ron's head, _"do you believe or must I pour it?"_

"_I believe, I believe, but I still want you to pour it."_ Her eyes were shining excitedly and this came out with giggles, Hermione poured her juice over Ron's head, luckily there was very little in the goblet, the three of them collapsed laughing and the contact was broken.

"I'm going to kill you for that!" stormed Ron.

"Oh no your not Ronald Weasley, because I told her to do it!" Ginny said and she explained what had happened and finished with, "it was absolutely amazing."

"Professor Dumbledore is the only other person who knows," said Harry, " I would like to try something, Hermione would you please go to the library, that's about six hundred miles away and Ron you go with her." Hermione and Ron went to the library, Harry told Ginny to think of a book for her to bring for Tonks.

Tonks suggested "Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit."

But Ginny named Hermione's favourite "Hogwarts a History" and two minutes later Ron came back in with Ginny and she was carrying, 'Hogwarts a History'.

Tonks said, "You know that, that's her favourite book, so she might have guessed that's what you would ask for."

Then Ron said, "She told me that you had suggested this" then he pulled a copy of "Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit" from behind his back, and handed it to Tonks. She, Parvati and Ginny were all stunned.

Harry intervened, "Hey you lot, it's nearly ten and the Headmaster will be here at eleven with Luna and Neville, none of us are washed or dressed yet, what say we drop this for the moment and all get dressed."

Getting up they all started towards the door, Ron saying, "If Luna, ever, gets a whiff of calling me pumpkin head, I will never live it down."

Everyone was laughing as they all went into their rooms to wash and dress.

x-x

At eleven exactly Luna arrived through the Floo, Neville and the Headmaster immediately followed her.

With a smile on her face, Hermione stood in front of Harry and faced Luna, "No kissing my boyfriend today, you had more than your fair share yesterday."

"Just a little one on the cheek, please, just to say thank you?"

"Ok, only on the cheek." Then Luna gave Harry a very chaste kiss on the cheek and thanked him for arranging this for them, Neville also thanked him.

Harry said, "It was the least we could do after what you did for me in the Ministry of Magic last term. You've not brought Trevor Neville?" then Neville told him that Trevor had disappeared but he might of died from old age.

Then Dumbledore said, "Why don't you all take Miss Lovegood and Mr Longbottom and show them their rooms, I need to talk to Miss Granger and Mr Potter."

So all the others went off down the corridor and Dumbledore sat with Harry and Hermione and asked, "Can you tell me what is going on with the telepathy and the other things?"

Harry replied, "Yesterday when we were getting ready for my Birthday Party Myrddin's Ring started talking to me, in my head and Hermione saw me…." and so he told the Headmaster the whole story, the Headmaster asking occasional questions for clarification he included Hermione's visit to Hogwarts receiving instructions from here, to bring books back.

"Well you have certainly given me enough to ponder and Aberforth tells me that you did some pretty impressive magic here last evening?"

"That wasn't me, it was Myrddin…"

"_Phooey! Will one of you please hold your Headmasters hand?"_ Hermione who was sat next to him rested her hand lightly on Professor Dumbledore's.

Myrddin said, _"That's better someone else in the conversation with some sense. Now Harry that was you who did the magic last evening, I only guided you it was your power that did it, never underestimate your own ability. I am sorry Professor I should of greeted you earlier, good morning I trust you are well?"_

"_Good morning to you Myrddin, I was going to ask Harry why he does not add Ring to your name when he speaks of you but I now think that I am beginning understand."_

"_Yes I put a lot of my soul into this ring when I created it, even I know not what we three may achieve together. His power, their love and devotion, Hermione's and my knowledge, an interesting prospect, I look forward to it."_

"_I wonder if you could help me with a problem, we have to give students examinations and these two with their mind link can not be tested separately, can you cut the link during the time they are being examined?"_

Myrddin answered, _"Let me try to explain the strength of their bond so that you will all understand the situation more completely. Hermione, Harry I have restored the link fully, I want you to kiss but do not break contact with the Professor,"_ so they kissed with all the fireworks, explosions and a blasting heavenly choir

Needless to say the other six came running in, wondering what was happening.

Ginny, her eyes aglow, asked, "What was that? The music was Heavenly."

Myrddin told Harry to make them join all their hands in a big circle and when they are ready, will you please kiss again, Harry added you had all better sit down as well, Dumbledore chuckled, Harry and Hermione kissed again.

Three minutes after the kiss finished, when they all had recovered sufficiently Tonks said, "That was utterly wonderful, what is it?"

Myrddin answered, _"That is the power of absolutely pure love and complete devotion, it's alright Harry and Hermione I have turned it back down to its minimum level again, so they can experience what you two feel every time you kiss, now you should give her another kiss."_

This time although it was back to its previous more manageable level, with the soft music and the shooting stars, the others were still in shock and then Luna said, "If her kisses are like that every time, no wonder mine didn't impress you Harry. Anyway my name is Luna who's the voice, in my head, it's someone I do not know?"

"_Hello Luna and all of you, I am Myrddin Emrys you will probably know me better as Merlin from the court of King Arthur, I believe it would be fair to say that I am here to aid Harry overcome your greatest enemy. If Harry and Hermione were to kiss within one hundred paces of your enemy he could well be utterly destroyed. _

_So Headmaster do you begin to see the problem with your request, if I separate them now they will die, they can no longer die separately as they are now bound together, at their own adjuration I might add. Whenever they die, they will die at the same time. However I do not believe that you really have a problem, only an unusual situation, to all intents and purposes they are a single unit, they can withdraw from each other but not disconnect. Also I can give them the power of Sight, after all my erstwhile good friend 'Morgana y Cyfriniol' was the greatest Soothsayer of all time, I have warned them, that the Sight is a perilous thing and advised them not to investigate it, however, I have dabbled a little into their probable future. _

_This is what I have seen, the final confrontation will take place in something less than two years and though the outcome will be close, we will prevail, afterwards, these two will withdraw into seclusion and only the survivors of you gathered here will remain in regular contact with them. Apart that is from their and your families and many happy visits from the midwife, remember this is only a vision of the future and it is not guaranteed to come to pass. Now I believe I should withdraw and allow you all to discuss what you have learned."_

The party all released their hands and settled comfortably, and then the Headmaster said, "I don't think that I need to tell you, that nothing you learn here now or in the future is to be discussed with anyone who isn't here now, neither should you discuss it within the hearing of anyone else. Harry and Hermione are our greatest weapon against Voldemort and the better we keep their secret the more effective it will be." Looking at Tonks he continued, "They will be treated as two individuals although we know them to be a single unit, we should keep that fact as secret as possible. Neville, I am sorry to say this but I do not entirely trust your Grandmother to always look to your best interest, also I don't think that your new wand suits you, Harry will take you to Olivanders and buy you a new one. Now I think we should adjourn for lunch."

All of them stood up and went quietly to the dining room, when Dobby appeared he looked once at the Headmaster bowed and disappeared again, cutlery, crockery and a complete Hogwarts style Lunch appeared on the table and as they started eating conversation gradually restarted.

It was Dumbledore who spoke first, "Harry a few weeks ago you asked if we could teach you how to kill Voldemort, I believe that that task is no longer ours, you have found out not only how but a new teacher to instruct you. Also when you came here I told you that Dobby was yours for the holiday and also that this flat was only for all of you to share for the holiday. Well events have persuaded me to change my mind on both counts.

Dobby is a free elf and as such is yours to keep for as long as he wishes, you know that he admires you tremendously, but when you are at Hogwarts he will join the other House Elves who are normally there. However he will still be yours to command and when you are on holiday he will be with you and Tonks to help your Hermione look after you."

Hermione blushed bright red but she had a huge smile, she liked being called 'Harry's Hermione,' the Headmaster continued, "As for this fine flat, it is normally underused, no it would be more truthful to say, it is never used. Therefore I think that it should remain for the use of you all while you are at school and another thing Luna, it will mean ever such a lot of hard work, but would you like to take your OWLS before the start of next term as is Ginny and move up into the same year as the rest of this shower?"

Quickly she answered. "Yes I would love to stay in the same year with my friends, but also I would like to be resorted into Gryffindor House, if that is possible, as well, please Headmaster, so I can stay with them at Hogwarts when we are all back there."

"Well I can certainly arrange for you to be resorted, there are plenty of precedents for that over the years and your deeds at the ministry last term are sufficient justification on their own. Although I am not permitted to unduly influence your sorting if you talk to Hermione and Harry they will tell you how to guarantee being in Gryffindor House when the time comes. I also have some other things," he handed Luna and Neville two library cards each and then passed each of the students a blank card, "The others can teach you how to use your library cards, the blank cards are your assistant Auror identity passes, Tonks will teach all of you the spells that will reveal and clear their content, they will, hopefully, help keep you out of too much trouble with the ministry.

I will arrange the OWL examinations for the last week of the holidays and I think that Harry should teach Hermione and Ron should teach Neville to fly brooms properly while the exams are on. Parvati will probably learn a thing or two as well and it should keep your minds off other things." Harry and Ron were grinning but Hermione and Neville both looked terrified.

He continued, "I don't see the need for you to learn the Auror warfare spells, I think that the ending, when it comes, will not require you to know such things and if there are no further questions I really should be going."

Harry was smiling and he asked, "From what you have said, do I have to return to Privet Drive, or can I come here for all my holidays, from now on?"

Dumbledore smiled back at him and said, "Yes and no, yes you can come here for your holidays and no you don't have to return to Little Whinging unless there is anything you need to collect from there. Once again, if there are no more questions, then goodbye to you all for now?"

x-x

If you were to say that none of them were greatly impressed with Luna or Neville's Muggle clothes it would be something of an understatement, so they decided that although it was Sunday they should go to London to buy them some new ones. For this Harry gave Luna and Neville some Muggle money and they all went to London and helped them buy the Muggle clothes they needed, while at the same time, the new additions were going to learn about Muggle money. They all noticed that Luna was very quick to learn just how Muggle money worked, both Hermione and Harry thought that the dizzy veneer that Luna normally adopted was probably just a front to keep away those she didn't want around her.

When they arrived back at Diagon Alley they all went to the ice cream parlour whilst Harry and Neville went to Olivander's to buy him a new wand. When Harry shook Mr Olivander's hand the shopkeeper went ridged, Myrddin told Harry that Mr Olivander would serve them normally and then he would forget that they had been there and he would explain it all later.

Mr Olivander revived and said, "Hello Neville, you need a new wand that one is no good for you," he put the old wand on the counter. Then he went through his normal selection process of measuring and trying various combinations of wood and core's until he eventually decided what Neville should have. He had settled on a twelve inch, Ash with a Dragon Heartstring core, as soon as he held his new wand Neville knew that it was the correct one for him.

Harry paid eight Galleons for the new wand and they went back to the others via the bag shop, Neville was intrigued by some of the things in the shop, while Harry checked the progress of his bags and he increased the order by two, a bright yellow one and a dark green one.

Then they returned to the ice cream parlour to meet up again with the others, as soon as they sat down Neville wanted to know what had been going on in the wand shop, Harry told them to all hold hands and Myrddin explained.

"_Mr Olivander is under the 'Imperius' to always give Neville a dud wand, I put in a temporary override forcing him to provide a correct one, oh and he will not remember we have visited his shop and the Imperius is still in place, Tonks should pass this information to Albus." _

They left Fortescue's and went to Quality Quidditch Supplies to buy some brooms, Ron knew that Luna was quite good on a broom, but they had asked and she did not have her own neither did Parvati so Harry bought three Cleansweep Seventy's and one Nimbus Flash. He gave Hermione the Nimbus and passed one each of the others to Neville, Luna and Parvati who was going to try to pay until Hermione held her hand, she looked for a second and smiled.

As they were walking back to the Leaky Cauldron Ron had hold of one of Parvati's hands Harry took the other and thought. _"Neville can't suddenly ask his Gran for loads of money, so don't alert him to the fact that we are using my money, either of you!"_ Ron looked stunned, Harry smiled and poked his tongue out, Parvati giggled and Ron poked his tongue out back and by the time they reached the Leaky Cauldron, they were giggling that much all but the message was accepted.

Harry had learned from the bag shop that the first batch of bags he had ordered would be ready by the next Thursday and it would be as well if the prospective owners could come to collect them.

Then they took Luna and Neville shopping for Muggle clothes, all in all it was excellent.

x-x

When they arrived back at the flat it was time for Dinner, so they all put their things away and had a wash then went into the dining room and ate. It was the first time that either Luna or Neville had been Muggle shopping so they talked about it all through dinner the pair of them were intrigued by the shops and the money, which by the end of the trip they were both handling with ease.

When they had finished eating Ginny, Parvati and Ron took Neville down to the training room to try his new wand. Tonks took Luna to the study to show her that and the library, when she got there Tonks was surprised to find that there were two more computers, so she first showed her how the library worked and then she started teaching her how to use the computer. Tonks was also quite surprised when she found an Internet connection icon on her windows desktop, she had mentioned to the Headmaster that, Hermione thought that one might be useful and obviously he had done something about it.

Harry and Hermione went to Harry's room and he started writing thank you letters for all his presents Hermione was laying on his bed with her eyes closed.

Harry thought, _"What are you doing darling?"_

"_I'm watching what you are doing, I love you."_

"_I know you do and I love you as well."_

"_Lets go and see how Neville's getting on?"_ Harry didn't need much persuading to stop writing thank you letters so he charmed his quill to carry on, on its own and then they both went to the training room and started watching Neville.

Ginny teased, "Come on Hermione and show us pathetic students what you can do."

Harry and Hermione went up the end of the room and joined the others and Harry said, "No wand." Luna and Tonks had just come in and they walked over to join them.

"But I've never done the magic without a wand."

"Disarming spells aren't very effective if your opponent isn't using a wand, just try, please." So she pointed her hand and transfigured a rock into an arrow, then she banished it into the wall, she was beaming.

"Now try and do it like this," he levitated about a dozen rocks and scattered them over the floor, then he started pointing at them, taking turns with his hand and as he pointed they changed into various things like, arrows, axes, spears and such, then they thudded into the wall, he hadn't said a word.

"You want me to do that?" she asked querulously.

"I do. You are linked to this ring, so you can do what I can," he scattered a lot of rocks over the floor and she began, at first it was quite slow but soon projectiles were flying rapidly from all over the room.

When she stopped her face was aglow. "My goodness that's tiring but I should think quite effective."

Especially like this, he disappeared.

"I can see you have become sort of fuzzy round the edges." Hermione said.

The others agreed that they couldn't see him at all, and then Hermione disappeared.

Harry took Ginny's hand and she disappeared, "I can see you and Hermione now," she said pensively, they all reappeared.

Then Tonks said, "Come on its time for bed, solid work everyday for you two masochists from now on."

So they all said goodnight and went to bed.

x-x

In the early hours of the morning, Harry woke up because he could hear someone crying, so he put his dressing gown on then went to find the source of the crying, Ginny was sat curled up on a sofa her face buried in her arms sobbing her heart out. He sat beside her, put one arm around her and held her hand, gradually calmed her, _"Come on tell me all your troubles."_ He thought to her.

"Well I always thought that we would be together until the end, no, no not necessarily in a boyfriend girlfriend way, nevertheless standing up fighting together to conquer evil, however what you and Hermione were doing this evening was so far ahead of the rest of us that, well you just don't need us."

She started crying again, Harry mentally called Hermione a couple of times and she came staggering into the lounge and flopped down the other side of Ginny and started cuddling her as well.

"_What's the matter with Ginny?"_ Harry explained Ginny's worry to Hermione who continued, "Ginny, there is a way we may be able to use this link to bring your abilities and your power well up."

Ginny had stopped crying instantly and her eyes were wide glowing orbs.

Then Harry explained, "You mustn't get too excited yet because it may not work, let's go to the training room."

In the training room they went to the end away from the wall, Harry spread rocks all over the floor and said to Ginny. "I want you to transfigure these rocks into arrows and banish them into the wall." Ginny replied. "I had better go and get my wand." 

"No wand."

"I can't."

"No wand." Ginny pointed at a rock and nothing happened, Harry took her left hand. "Believe that your finger is a wand, now lets try again."

He let go of her hand and she pointed again, the rock changed into an arrow, she banished it into the wall and her face was alight.

"Now the other hand." The same thing happened. "Now practice a bit using alternate hands."

She practiced for about ten minutes then Harry moved from cuddling Hermione and stopped Ginny practicing. He transfigured about twenty rocks into arrows and told her. "When you banish these I will show you where to push from, so you get more power." Harry held Ginny's left hand, when she banished the first arrow he showed her, in her head, where to push from, the arrow flew into the wall far harder than anything she had done before, but she crumbled down on the floor.

Hermione rushed to her as well, Ginny was very flushed and pushed Harry away, she whispered to Hermione. "When Harry showed me where to push from he was right inside my head and I, I think that I had an orgasm, I don't really know I have never had one before."

Hermione helped Ginny up, Harry noticed that they were both blushing furiously; Hermione told him that she had better do this bit. Ginny kept going for another half an hour by which time she was elated, totally exhausted and far more powerful than when she had gone to bed first time.

When she had left Harry asked Hermione what had been wrong with Ginny, Hermione thought that she better tell him, he looked horrified, but she giggled, "Don't look like that I had forgotten how wonderful it was when you first did it to me, it's still pretty good and Ginny loved it. All her life she will know that Harry Potter gave her, her first orgasm, as he gave me mine," she kissed him deeply, "I think that in future I had better do that bit with all the other girls, Mr Potter."

Harry was hoping she would be able to as he agreed with her and then he asked. "Bedtime darling?"

"Is that an offer?"

"If you like, but I am going to sleep," so they went into bed together and after a couple of kisses, to the sound of angels singing softly they went to sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW** and thank you. 


	11. Chapter 11 A New Perspective

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in her books.

**LOVE CONQUERS ALL **

**Chapter 11. A New Perspective.**

Over the next few days Harry, Hermione and Ginny spent a lot of time in the training room, they were still learning what they could do with the aid of the ring and teaching Ginny to do as much as they could of what they had learned, she also spent a lot of time practising on her own, only very occasionally calling for help from Harry or Hermione.

To their surprise Poppy Pomfrey the school Matron visited them for three half days and she taught them many repair and healing spells and charms, she also instructed them on wizard first aid designed to keep the patient alive until they could be given proper medical treatment. Tonks assured them that this was essential knowledge for all Aurors.

The days were now flowing into each other in a complete blur of school work, essays and practical exercises, it was not too bad for those who had already taken their OWLs but for Ginny and Luna who were trying to make up a year in a few weeks it was really hard going, they were working every day and most evenings. In the next week they had the odd break for a video and one trip to the cinema, they saw the Blues Brothers and then spent two hours trying to convince Luna, Neville and Ron that it wasn't reality.

On the third evening the phone rang as Luna was passing it, she looked terrified, Hermione told her to pick it up, she picked it up and held it at arms length, Hermione had to come and take it off her and talk to her mother, but before she rang off she made Luna, Parvati and Neville all looking just as scared as each other say hello to her mother, they still looked terrified after they had spoken.

So after the call Hermione asked Harry if he would call her home in a couple of minutes and she took Luna to her home by Floo, when Harry called her she made Luna talk to him, this was better, then Harry made Neville come and talk to Luna. After about twenty minutes Harry made Neville give the phone to Parvati who had never used one either, half an hour later Hermione had to drag the phone away from Luna and then they both Flooed back to the flat.

When they arrived there Neville, Parvati and Luna couldn't stop talking about how much easier it was to talk stood up or sat in a chair, rather than kneeling in front of a grate, with your head stuck in the fire, so Harry and Hermione took the opportunity to explain to the pure bloods how phone numbers worked.

Ron said, "I reckon that the Floo system is better because generally you can use the people's names to get who you want."

Harry asked them, "How many fireplaces are there connected to the Floo network?"

Parvati answered, "I heard my dad say, nearly one hundred thousand and his office is next to the Floo regulation office."

Harry said, "Even some of your grates have code numbers, there are over seventy million telephones in use, in this country alone and it is difficult to imagine anything other than numbers working to make reliable connections."

Then Hermione explained that besides the telephone a lot of computers including ours here in the flat are connected to their Internet service providers through the same telephone system so that they could use the Internet.

x-x

At lunch six days after they had last visited Harry told Tonks that he wanted to go to Diagon Alley for the afternoon and she didn't want to spare the time. So when he told her that he wanted Hermione, Ron, Parvati and Ginny to come with him as well she started to get really wound up.

So he smiled at her, then he went and put his arms around her neck and after he had kissed her on the cheek he told her that he missed her bubblegum pink hair and asked her if she was practicing to take over from Professor McGonagall.

Straight away he knew he had hit the bulls eye.

"Right!" she said, "I want you all washed, dressed and ready to leave in half an hour, anybody not ready on time pays for the ice-cream," needless to say they were all ready on time and the spiky bubblegum pink hair was back, then they Flooed to Diagon Alley.

Harry said, "I want to go to the bag shop first we have some things to pick up." They all looked puzzled especially when the very pretty young shop owner behind the counter gave Harry a big smile and told him that they were ready, she went out the back of the shop and came back with five different colour bags. She asked who's the black one was, Harry said that is mine, she took a card out of it, pointed her wand at him and read the charm off the card, then she passed him the bag and the card and said, "If you give the bag to someone else then you must cast the charm on them. Who does the copper one belong too?"

Harry pointed to Ginny, "what is it?" she said.

"It is a magic bag like the one Tonks has." The colour exactly matched her hair, when Harry saw the look on her face, he quickly continued, "It's your last Birthday present, maybe." The owner went through the same procedure again, charming the bag for Ginny.

Whose is the brown one, Harry pointed to Hermione, who said, "So what is this for Mr Potter?"

"School books."

"Don't try to be funny with me, you know what I mean."

"It's one early birthday present for you," He said hopefully and added mentally. _"Also a great place to keep weapons and things."_

She smiled at him and replied, _"We still haven't settled about my broom, yet."_

"_Well you can pay for that if you want to, I told you that before, didn't I? The blue one is Ron's!"_ she smiled and kissed Harry on the lips. "Thank you," she said smiling shyly.

Well now the blue one? Hermione was whispering in Ron's ear.

"That is for Ron, and before you ask, it's your Christmas present," said Harry.

"Thanks mate." Ron said, giving Harry a manly hug. "We can carry our brooms everywhere now, without having to shrink them." If looks could kill the one Hermione gave Ron would have destroyed armies. The shopkeeper then asked. "So who is the Gold one for." Harry indicated that it was for Parvati, who thanked him and gave him a kiss on he cheek. Harry spoke to the shopkeeper about paying and she passed him a slip, which he signed so she could draw the money from his Gringotts account, and then he said, "That was a good price," then he continued Quietly, "do you think it will be possible for you to have the other two bags ready by the twenty third of August."

"Yes I will and I gave you discount for bulk buying."

"Thank you very much," he said as they left the store, "does any one need anything else?"

"I really need a very big, Vanilla Fudge Sundae with Nuts and Chocolate Chips," said Ron.

Parvati then said, "Aren't we lucky, Ron has just volunteered to buy everyone the biggest ice-cream they can dream of. Lets go and see what Florean Fortescue can do for us."

So they all went to the Ice cream parlour and had the biggest Sundae's they could envision, Luna paid for the ice creams, she said that it was because poor ickle Ronniekins looked so miserable.

Ron looked really mad, until Hermione put her hand on his_. "Behave yourself or do you want me to tell her about Pumpkin-head,"_ he immediately seemed to cool down.

Ginny was beginning to look worried, and said. "Harry do you think that we have finished here? I think we should go back to our lessons?"

Harry said that he had nothing else to do here and again asked whether any of the others did and they all agreed that there was no reason for them to remain in Diagon Alley. However as they got up to leave a big ruckus started, coming from the direction of Gringotts Bank, so they started off as rapidly as they could in that direction.

All the people were running away from the bank, so it was a struggle at first but the melee soon cleared and they were able to see what was happening.

It appeared that a bunch of about a dozen Death Eaters were attempting to invade Gringotts Bank, the doors of which were being defended by three or four Goblins. Harry straight away sent Tonks to get some Aurors from the Ministry, she _'Disapparated'_, he told Ron, Parvati, Neville and Luna to spread out then move forward slowly and to try not to let any of the Death Eaters escape in this direction then he, Ginny and Hermione vanished.

As they were moving in he held Ginny's hand and thought. _"Spread out and hit them with stunning spells, fire one spell and move so they don't know where you are." _Hermione obviously also received these instructions.

There were twelve attackers and it took the three about a minute and a half to stun them all, then they moved back behind the other four and reappeared luckily at exactly the same time as the Aurors Apparated in.

"What happened to you?" Ron snapped.

Then Harry said, "Shut up will you, you will all be told later." Two of the Aurors were talking to the Goblins who had been defending the bank; the other Aurors were binding the Death Eaters some of whom were quite young.

Except Tonks who came over to them and asked, "I guess that this was your doing?" When they all agreed she continued, "I suppose then, that you had better come up to the bank," so they all went to the Bank where along with the Aurors they were ushered inside and into a large private room by the Goblins.

One of the Aurors spoke quite rudely, "We would like to know what went on here and these Goblins seem to think that you 'Children' stunned all of those Death Eaters?"

Harry bristled at the emphasis the Auror had used on the word 'children' and produced his Assistant Auror pass, the others did the same, when all the passes had been checked and handed back Tonks introduced the Auror, "Harry this is Marvin Green, Acting Assistant Senior Auror."

From the way that Tonks had introduced Green Harry knew that she did not think much of him, or like him particularly, so he shook Green's hand and said, "Pleased to meet you sir, we simply came up behind them and stunned them, we were all in the battle in the ministry eight weeks ago, so seven of us twelve of them, surprise and from behind, not to difficult even for 'children'. What were you doing the night of the Ministry battle?"

Green ignored the question and said pompously, "Well being as how you are Assistant Aurors, you won't be getting any reward!" He stormed off taking the other Aurors with him but of course Tonks remained with them.

The Goblins were livid, they were shouting to each other in Gobbledegook, then one left and returned with a Goblin who looked like the General Manager who listened for a few minutes then put his hand up for quiet and spoke to the seven. "Gringotts Wizarding Bank is extremely grateful for what you have just achieved to aid the bank, even if that Auror isn't. Therefore in appreciation of what you have done, the bank would like to give you a reward of twenty five thousand Galleons for each of the Death Eaters you captured. So if you give your names to my assistant." He indicated a Goblin, who bowed. "He will credit the accounts of those of you who have them, or open accounts for those of you who do not, it works out as a very odd amount make it fifty-thousand Galleons each." He went around and shook each of their hands and said, "once again Gringotts Wizarding Bank thanks you," and then he left.

The other Goblins trooped out each shaking all their hands and thanking them on the way, leaving them with the chief's deputy who smiled at Tonks and asked, "Are these your charges?" smiling she nodded, "they are of great credit to you."

Tonks was smiling as she said, "Gang this is Griswold a very good friend of the Order."

Griswold shook each of their hands' and he told them that if ever any of them had a problem in the bank they were to come and see him personally. He led them to his large desk at the end of the banking hall where he took out a big ledger and asked for those of them who already had accounts to tell him their names first.

Harry pushed Hermione forward, and she blushed and said, "Miss Hermione Jane Granger." He tapped the ledger opened it, closed it tapped it again opened it and checked the credit, thank you again he said shaking her hand. Parvati then Ginny went forward after each other and received exactly the same treatment.

With an odd look in his eye, Ron said to Ginny, "Since when have you had a Bank Account?"

Ginny replied offhandedly, "Since one of my lovelier brothers decided that every girl should have one and opened it for me."

Then it was Harry's turn the only difference for him was the comment that if he did this too often he would soon need another even bigger vault.

None of the others had their own account, so if anything Griswold's job for them was even easier, Luna went first.

"Luna Lovegood," she said, he tapped his ledger and a key appeared, he checked the ledger and handed Luna the key then welcomed her to the bank. He had done Ron and was just going to start Neville when the General Manager came up, he and Griswold had a conversation in Gobbledegook, then he went away.

Griswold finished opening Neville's account then he said, "Nymphadora Tonks, I am sorry for calling you that, but the bank has decided to also give you a reward of ten thousand Galleons and I must say your full name to obtain the correct page, for your account, in the ledger," he smiled and shook her hand. "You have no idea how much pleasure it gives me to do what I have just done for you all, once again if ever any of you have a problem in the bank, please come and see me."

They all said goodbye to Griswold, by this time it was six o'clock and they were all feeling quite hungry so they left for the Leaky Cauldron and from there by Floo too the flat.

x-x

When the hungry group arrived at the flat there was a delegation to meet them, Mr and Mrs Granger, Mr and Mrs Patil, Mr and Mrs Weasley also the Headmaster. They were all trying to ask different questions at the same time, cacophony would be quite a reasonable word to describe the proceedings.

Luna was quite undaunted and became obstinate, "We came straight home because we are all hungry, you probably are as well and we don't mind talking to you all but we want to eat. Please."

So they all went through to the dining room.

This appeared to have grown since they were last in it and they were chattering generally while they ate so by the time they had reached the desert the parents all realised that their children were perfectly all right.

Arthur said, "Green has no authority to deny you all rewards, you shook his hand Harry, is he ok?"

Harry answered, "Except for being, '**_an arrogant pig who should not be allowed in charge of a pig sty'_**, and those are not my words."

Arthur replied, "Well I will have a word with Amelia Bones about him when I am next in the office. Anyway, you will be receiving twenty thousand Galleons each, it should be ten thousand Galleons for each Death Eater that you captured. I can't be bothered with those kind of sums; but I will be very surprised if the goblins don't give you more."

Ron said with a cheeky grin, "Well the Goblins have already given us over twenty five thousand Galleons for each Death Eater captured dad, so we have made seventy thousand Galleons each."

Mrs Granger was smiling and asked, "How much is that in real sorry Muggle money?"

Hermione answered, "About three hundred and fifty thousand pounds Mum, give or take a few."

"So none of you are poor?" Mrs Granger's smile had broadened.

Then Hermione bristled, "Harry has already given me about a half a million pounds from an inheritance he received when his godfather died, in a battle we were all in, so I am now worth well over three-quarters of a million pounds. Harry, I believe, is worth something in excess of twelve million pounds at the moment and I'm sure we would both give the lot to have Sirius, Harry's godfather back." Harry nodded. "What we do, we do because it has to be done, we stand up to evil because if we don't our world and yours will collapse, if money comes, then it does, but it is not why we do what we do, money doesn't matter, not really matter. I'm sorry to go on, but I am a bit stressed out after this afternoon, we probably all are, sorry."

Then Dumbledore said, "I think that all your parents have heard enough for their peace of mind and I think that the students need to rest."

Everyone agreed and they all stood up and moved towards the fireplace, Mr and Mrs Granger were cuddling Hermione for a long time before they left, as were Parvati's mum and dad who looked very proud of their daughter.

Then Arthur said, almost to himself, "Quite a few people must still be due rewards from that business in the Ministry and the Exmouth office." Molly cuddled them all including Tonks.

Then Arthur shook all their hands, he said just before he left. "As the Minister for Magic I will tell you all that we are very, very proud of each and every one of you."

They Flooed away and left them with the Headmaster who asked. "Now Harry, are you now going to tell me what really happened?"

Five of the others also said that they would like to know what exactly happened as well, so Harry asked them all to come and sit comfortably, so that he could explain to them.

"It was quite simple really, Hermione, Ginny and I became invisible and spread out, we cast voiceless stunning spells from behind the Death Eaters, every time we cast a spell we moved so that they wouldn't know where the next attack was coming from. The other four had been moving forward to prevent escapes so, when the Death Eaters were all stunned, we went back behind them and reappeared, luckily it was at the same time as the Aurors arrived and no one noticed, frankly the Death Eaters didn't stand a, cat in hells chance."

"Since when could Ginny disappear and cast voiceless stunning spells?" again Ron was clearly not happy.

Quietly Hermione said, "About a week ago, the night we showed you all some things in the training room Ginny was really upset so we started to teach her to do some of the things that the ring allows Harry and I to do. She has been practicing, hard, ever since so now fundamentally we three can all do most of the same things."

Ron was still not happy and grouched, "So when were you going to tell us?"

Then Ginny continued, "We had actually planned to tell you tonight, but now you all know, I think that Harry should tell you the rest."

"The first thing you have to appreciate is that nobody is going to learn to do all of the things that Hermione and I can do overnight, but we are prepared to teach you as much as your power will allow you to learn.

Our reason for having the delay in the next introduction was that we needed to learn ourselves, how too teach and how much, we could teach you, after all this is very advanced magic."

Professor Dumbledore then added. "Really all magic obeys the same set of laws and the more advanced it is the more power is needed to perform it successfully. It may very well be that things you cannot do now, you will be able to do in six months or a year's time, whatever any of you do you should not give up hope. Eventually you will all be capable of performing really spectacular magic and giving Death Eaters a bad time if ever they are foolish enough to cross your path. Now it is getting rather late and I have other people to see therefore I must be going, so I will wish you all goodnight and I think that I will probably see you all in the morning."

x-x

A bit later they were all relaxing in the lounge when Neville asked. "Do you think that we four deserve all this reward money? We were only coming up behind you we didn't really do anything much."

Ron was looking daggers, but Hermione answered calmly, "Certainly, if we do then you do, if they had passed us you would of taken them out, so yes you three deserve your money. _And what about my broom Mr. Potter_"

Then Harry said, totally failing to stifle a yawn, "If it was only the fact that you hid the three of us that had been invisible, when we reappeared, you were worth your share, what the opposition doesn't know that we can do is to our advantage. _The broom cost six hundred Galleons if you want to pay for it put the money in my account and stop nagging me. But you didn't want it so I don't see why you should pay for it, anyway I love you and you're my fiancé, so I am allowed to buy you little presents._"

It was starting to get late, Hermione and Harry were becoming very tired so they decided to go to bed and they were asleep before their heads hit their pillows.

Ron said, "Where have they gone? For some snogging I expect."

Ginny snapped, "Don't be so ridiculous, they are absolutely knackered. They carry the worry for all of us with this link of theirs and it's very tiring for them, they don't have to do it, they have the weight of the world on their shoulders. I am very proud to be associated with them and I just hope that I am not being selfish."

Then Tonks responded, "I don't think you are being selfish, they know that the longer they do it the stronger they will become and the easier it will be for them to maintain, they do it for everyone and I do mean everyone."

Then Ginny said very quietly, "Hermione told me that they both have to remain virgins until it is all over, you know Voldemort dead and all that, or the magic won't work. I just can't imagine the strain of that."

Again Ron belligerently said, "Why? You're a virgin. Aren't you?"

Then Ginny riled at him again, "An insensitive prat to the end. Not that it's everybody's business, yes I am a virgin, but I am because I choose to be that way. You probably are as well, oh brother of mine, for whatever egotistical reason you might like to put on it, the fate of the world doesn't depend on me, or you remaining that way and I thank god for it."

Then Tonks said quietly, "You and me both Ginny, you and me both. Anyway it's getting very late and it's back to the grindstone tomorrow, so we should all get some sleep," so saying they all went to bed.

x-x

As it happened the next morning they actually didn't do a lot of work, the 'Daily Prophet', when it came, was full of reports of their exploits in Diagon Alley and outside Gringotts Bank in particular. The report was very complimentary to the seven of them, it included photographs of them all, but most of these were so old that it would be difficult for anyone to recognise them from the photographs. In the one photograph that the paper had found of Luna, it looked as if she was only six or seven years old.

There was also a long piece, in the middle of the front page, about the Auror, Marvin Green. It was a scathing attack on him telling how he had declared to all and sundry that the group were not entitled to any reward. Admittedly the paper had printed a retraction issued by the Minister for Magic's press office, but that was on page nineteen, in the bottom left-hand corner of the sheet and it was in very small type.

At eight o'clock a parliament of strange owls started arriving, they brought letters that were mostly complimentary, a fair few even had money drafts in them, and the only really distressing one was addressed to Neville.

It was from his overly protective Grandmother and it said, that he was not to put himself in danger, he was to come home immediately and stop all these silly games. He had made his family owl wait and he brought a piece of parchment, he wrote a reply on it.

'Gran - IF THAT IS YOUR OPINION AND YOU HAVE NOTHING CONSTRUCTIVE TO SAY THEN SOD OFF! - Your grandson Neville.' 

Then he sent his family owl back to her, when he added the letter, to the business with his wand, it meant he was not very happy with her.

A few minutes later Professor Dumbledore arrived. Tonks immediately asked him about the danger from all the owls, which they were receiving, revealing their location? He told her that he had anticipated something like this might be going to happen and he had asked his brother Aberforth to extend their protection field to a half a mile. Also he has modified the field to include magical people as well as Muggles, from now on they would all see seagulls instead of owls.

Then Neville showed the Headmaster his Grandmother's letter and told him what his reply had been and continued. "Well you said that this apartment was for us all to use until we had finished school and I received enough money yesterday to more than keep me going, besides we have received twenty one thousand Galleons this morning."

At that moment Hermione burst out laughing. "Sorry Neville, I'm not laughing at you. This letter is from the Daily Prophet offering each one of us twenty five thousand Galleons if we will give them an interview."

All of them roared with laughter and Neville spluttered. "Not on your life."

Ginny added. "Any way, it is up to forty nine thousand Galleons and we still have about twenty letters to open." With that another three owls flew in through the window.

The Headmaster was smiling and he told them that he had only come by to ensure that they were none the worse for wear after their frolics of the previous day and as they appeared to be in fine fettle, he had other important things to do, then he left.

When they had finished with the owls it was back to work, Hermione was with Ginny and Luna in the study, she had Luna writing Arithmancy Essays and Ginny doing the same for Ancient Runes, the other five were in the training room, Ron and Neville were practicing Fencing, while Harry was teaching Tonks and Parvati wand-less magic.

After lunch Harry phoned his aunt and told her that they would be coming over that afternoon to collect the rest of his things. A little later that afternoon he and Tonks went to Privet Drive for what Harry hoped would be the last time ever. He left all of Dudley's old clothes and collected everything that belonged to him then they returned to the flat in Chudley Salterton.

It was then back to studying and teaching which continued, in a similar pattern, day after day seemingly without end, there was no doubt however that Harry and Hermione were gradually learning more and getting stronger. It was becoming obvious that they would be formidable opposition for anybody and they were able to keep up the intensive magic for much longer periods.

The rest of the group had also learned a great deal of very powerful offensive and defensive magic; this was especially true of Luna and Ginny who seemed to be like sponges, just soaking everything up.

x-x

Over the following days, only two trips were made out of the flat. The first was one by Harry with Hermione, Tonks had told them and the Headmaster, that she would only hold them back if she was with them. She also told Professor Dumbledore that as an estimate ten normal Aurors wouldn't cause the pair of them to raise a sweat. They had gone to Sirius's old vault and made a fairly complete inventory of every thing in it, they had removed all of the books and put them in the bookcases in Harry and Hermione's bedrooms in the flat. Then they had the Muggle money transferred to his cash vault, it totalled over one and a quarter million pounds. That had only left the jewellery and a great many papers some of which appeared to be very old, they determined that they should consult Dumbledore about both these thing, which Harry did a few days later.

When he had gone down to the vault with Professor Dumbledore, they came to the conclusion that some of the jewellery was very old and fine and worth a great deal of money, this he moved to his own vault. The other jewellery items were charmed, these Dumbledore removed in a secure container so that he could resolve what the charms were, Harry told him that if he was in doubt, just destroy all of the dark magic items.

This only left the papers and they were in a quandary as to what to do about those until Dumbledore suggested that Remus Lupin had both the time and the necessary knowledge to determine what they were. Harry was very much in favour of this idea, provided he could pay Remus for his trouble. The Headmaster smiled and told him to ask Remus how much he wanted paying to do the job and when he told Harry that he didn't want anything for doing it, to just put the money into his account and don't tell him that you have done it. Harry laughed it was all settled and when they returned to the surface he arranged for Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore to be allowed free access to the vault.

**PLEASE REVIEW** and thank you.


	12. Chapter 12 To Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in her books.

**LOVE CONQUERS ALL**

**Chapter 12 To Hogwarts. **

Two weeks had passed since their last visit, as a group, to Diagon Alley, that had been the day of the battle outside Gringotts Wizarding Bank and the Bank was where they were heading now. Before school started they needed to withdraw funds to last them for the next school year, the extra excitement for some of them was their accounts were new and they had never previously visited their vaults.

On their way through Diagon Alley, Harry made all of them come into the bag shop again; the owner greeted them warmly and said. "It was you wasn't it that captured those Death eaters?" When they had acknowledged this fact she told them that the last two bags were free and picking up the yellow bag said to Luna. "I bet that this one is yours?"

Harry nodded and Luna smiling was charmed to her bag and then shop owner did the same for Neville, when she had finished she came around the counter and kissed each of them on the cheek and told them that in future she would always give them all, the very best prices she possibly could.

Ron was the first one up to the counter in the bank and he asked how much money he had, the Goblin who had been very friendly, for a Goblin, told him that he had ninety two thousand Galleons. Ron looked confused and said that he thought he should only have eighty seven thousand. The goblin told them that the shopkeepers in Diagon Alley had made a collection for them, which had resulted in them each receiving another five thousand Galleons.

Ginny asked. "Why on earth should they do a thing like that that and so much money?"

Hermione quickly answered her, "Because to have the trouble and to have it quelled quickly, efficiently and quietly is as good for their business, as a long drawn out affair would have been bad for it. Also we can only suppose that the substantial amount of the reward is an indication of how much of a problem it might have been, had the trouble not been snuffed out quickly."

x-x

Harry didn't need to go to his vault because he still had more than enough money for the term, so he went with Hermione to hers, Ginny came in their cart with them, it was the first time she had ever been to her own vault although she had, had it for some time and when she saw the piles of Galleons her eyes were alight. She took about fifty Galleons and told Harry and Hermione that it was about five times what she would normally have to last her for a year, Harry poked his tongue out at her and told her to stop moaning so she started making faces at them and between their silly exchanges the three of them were giggling all the way back to the surface.

The Group all met up again in the main banking hall and from there they went to the ice-cream parlour where Florean served them with the largest Sundae's any of them had ever seen and refused to let them pay. As they were sat there chatting and eating their ice creams, Parvati's sister Padma stopped by she was with Lavender Brown. Ron started talking boastfully to them about capturing the Death Eaters and Lavender was commiserating with Ron that none of them had received any reward. Hermione stopped Ron and Parvati telling the other two girls about the rewards they had received.

After Padma and Lavender had left, Parvati wanted to know why she shouldn't tell her sister what reward she had received, Hermione explained to her that they had no problem with her sister or her parents knowing what rewards they had collected. The problem was Lavender, the 'Gryffindor Gossip Queen', if she finds out it will be headlines in tomorrow's Daily Prophet and we don't need that kind of publicity, Parvati understood immediately and agreed, asking them all to make sure that she kept her tongue in check in future.

Harry thought that he better have a word with Ron about him chatting up other girls if he wanted to remain on good terms with Parvati. However as soon as the posse of girls went to the Loo Neville told Ron virtually what Harry had been thinking, Harry was relieved that it was coming from someone other than him and he only had to go along with Neville. Ron on the other hand didn't seem too impressed and Harry thought he should have a quiet word with Ginny, and then he decided that as long as things were calm, he would leave it until after her OWL examinations.

One thing Ginny didn't need at the moment was any more stress than her schoolwork.

The girls came back and they were ready to leave so they went back to the Leaky Cauldron then Flooed to the flat for dinner and a quiet evening relaxing. Tomorrow was Saturday and Monday the OWLs were scheduled to start for Ginny and Luna.

At breakfast on Saturday morning three school owls arrived, one each for Ginny, Luna and Tonks. Ginny's and Luna's were virtually the same, Monday morning Defence Against the Dark Arts Written followed by Practical. Monday afternoon Charms Written followed by Practical. Tuesday morning Transfiguration Written followed by Practical. Tuesday afternoon Herbology Written followed by Practical. Wednesday all morning was Potions Practical and the afternoon Potions written followed by Care of Magical Creatures. Thursday morning, Ginny would have Ancient Runes and Luna would have Arithmancy, followed by The History of Magic, which they would both have. Thursday afternoon would be free until eleven p.m. then it would be Astronomy Practical. Friday morning was free with in the afternoon Astronomy Written.

"Quite a busy week," said Hermione, Luna and Ginny agreed but said that it was pretty much as they had expected.

Tonks told them that her letter was about the Logistics of the operation, the first thing they had to decide was whether they were all going to sleep at Hogwarts or the flat. Tonks reminded them that because of the compressed time scale, the exams would be starting at eight o'clock in the morning. After a very short debate it was decided that the most practical thing would be for them all to stay at Hogwarts for much of the week. Tonks told them that in that case, they had to go to Hogwarts on Sunday afternoon after they had had lunch so that Luna could be resorted, hopefully into Gryffindor.

There was also a request that they all go today for lunch at the Burrow, so we have three hours what would Ginny and Luna like to do and they both said Potions. Dutifully Hermione and Tonks spent the morning helping Ginny and Luna with Potions before going by Floo to the Burrow for lunch.

When they arrived at the Burrow Parvati's sister and her parents were there, Parvati went straight over to them and they could hear that the first thing that she did was apologise and explain to Padma about Lavenders untamed tongue. Mr and Mrs Granger were waiting for Hermione and Mr Lovegood, Luna's dad, was waiting for Luna, he seemed very proud of her taking her OWLs a year early and he even came round to the idea of her trying to be resorted into Gryffindor, because all her friends were there.

By about three Molly could see that Ginny was getting really restless and wanted to go back to her studies, so she told them to go on, Luna, Neville, Parvati and Ron stayed at the Burrow and the rest of them went back to the flat to help Ginny.

Mrs Granger had been having a whinge at Hermione about her going so soon, but Harry had interrupted and told her that Hermione was the cleverest one of all of them. So really we need her for the teaching, you should be very proud of her, he had told Mrs Granger, who had smiled in a satisfied manner and was somewhat mollified.

Ginny was straight into Potions again as soon as they arrived back at the flat, Luna and Neville arrived at about four and Luna immediately went in and joined Ginny at her Potions. Ron and Parvati never arrived back until about nine thirty; they were barely being civil to each other and neither of them looked very happy.

Sunday morning was spent much the same way as Saturday afternoon had been with Ginny and Luna deciding what it was they wanted help with and the others providing it in any way they could until midday when they stopped for lunch. Harry reminded Dobby that they would all be going to Hogwarts that afternoon for the next week and Dobby said that he would go there when he had cleaned and tidied up after they had left.

After lunch they all went and packed the things they would require for their week at Hogwarts, they released their owls and told them to meet them at Hogwarts and then went and Flooed to the back room of The Three Broomsticks pub in Hogsmeade.

x-x

From the back room of The Three Broomsticks they were going to use their brooms to fly to the school, they had all packed their things in their magic bags. So the only other thing that needed to be carried was Crookshanks in his basket and Tonks had him suspended beneath her broom.

Tonks had prearranged a formation for them. Ginny was in the lead to set a very steady pace, behind and at as low an altitude as they wanted, side by side were Hermione and Neville, behind them at the same altitude to keep an eye on them was Luna, High left Ron with Parvati High right (the Lake side), Harry was flying very high to keep a lookout this left Tonks in the rear.

Neither Hermione nor Neville had been on a broom since their first year flying lessons.

Their course was to take them around the lake not over it and Ginny had decided that the easiest thing to do would be to just follow the road. So they set off at a very steady pace, which was actually being determined by the speed, that Hermione and Neville seemed happiest at. Harry was watching them and signalling to Ginny asking her to adjust her speed to match theirs, it was all working fine except that Ron kept creeping forward, wanting to go faster and Tonks had to call him back into position eight times.

When they had landed at the doors to the castle Neville and Hermione looked particularly pleased with themselves, this was by far the furthest either of them had ever flown, the others all came up to them and were congratulating them. Harry gave Hermione a big hug and kiss then he told her how proud he was of her and Luna did very much the same for Neville.

All except for Tonks and Ron, Tonks had collared Ron as soon as he had landed and asked him what he thought he was doing, couldn't he even keep a simple slow formation?

Then Ron said, "Blinking Voldemort isn't going to attack us here."

Tonks was livid and responded, "So you are suddenly the worlds leading expert on what Voldemort is or isn't going to do are you? Then I suggest that you leave here and go get a job in the Ministry, they will pay you really well for telling them what Voldemort is about to do. If you cannot follow simple orders then you will have to leave the group, we cannot have one person putting the lives of the rest of the team in danger."

Ron was about to respond but Ginny started on him first, "Ron I know you are my brother, but I am fully behind Tonks if you won't follow simple instructions then you will have to go. And before you use your tongue to stick yourself out on a limb, with no way back, I am certain that Harry and Hermione feel the same way and a chain is only as strong as its weakest link. There is only one thing that matters and that is defeating Tom Riddle, Voldemort."

She turned away from Ron immediately Harry and Hermione put their arms around her, they knew how difficult that had been for her to do, she dearly loved her brother and she had done this to save Harry having to do it.

x-x

The Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress had come out of the imposing doors and were coming down the main steps to the castle to meet them.

"Good afternoon to you all," Professor Dumbledore said, "shall we all go to my study for Miss Lovegood's sorting," his eyes were twinkling brightly. As they were heading up the stairs Professor's Sprout and Flitwick, obviously coming to the sorting as well, joined them.

When they entered Professor Dumbledore's office Fawkes, the Headmasters Phoenix, flew straight over and perched on Harry's shoulder and started rubbing his head on Harry's face, everyone was watching, puzzled and eventually Fawkes flew off back to his perch.

When the room had settled Professor McGonagall said very formally, "We have the Headmaster, Three heads of house's, three prefects and four impartial witnesses. I declare we have a Quorum for a sorting ceremony, does anybody object?" they were all shaking their head's.

Professor McGonagall moved the three-legged stool to the middle of the room and Luna sat on it, the Deputy Headmistress turned to pick up the sorting hat and jumped back when very loudly it said, **"If you are going to put me on Miss Lovegood's head, there is no doubt that I will put her in Gryffindor House and a very good Gryffindor she will make, good luck to you my girl." **

"Well there you have it, over before it had really begun," the Headmaster said smiling, and everybody started talking.

Harry went over and took Dumbledore's hand as if shaking it, _"It appears that Fawkes and Myrddin are old friends and Fawkes told me, that if ever anything should happen to you, would you object if he adopted me as his new master?"_

In the middle of this mental conversation, Fawkes had flown over and perched on the Headmaster's shoulder and he replied,

"_Nothing would give me greater pleasure Harry." _

Harry released Dumbledore's hand and carried on normally, "Can someone please tell us, what the Gryffindor common room password is?"

Professor McGonagall said, "It is Myrddin Emrys," and she gave Harry a rare smile, "and all the Gryffindors should come with me and you too Tonks, to see what the sleeping arrangements will be for this special examination period."

As they were leaving the Headmaster said, "Thank you all for attending and Mr Potter I need to speak with you just for a moment." Everyone else departed leaving Harry with the Headmaster, and then he continued, "Harry, Professor McGonagall knows of Myrddin's Ring, however she does not know the full extent of its power, or of the telepathic abilities it imparts to you and Miss Granger, so please try to keep it as quiet as possible."

With the mere mention of Myrddin's ring all the portraits on the office wall, which throughout the previous proceedings had been pretending to be asleep, suddenly stopped pretending to sleep and started talking noisily amongst themselves.

After a moments pause Harry said, "I have just told Hermione hopefully there shouldn't be a slip up."

The portraits were really becoming very noisy now and Dumbledore said, "Shut up you lot I will explain everything I know to you all, in a minute. Harry I think that you had better be on your way, I have to shut up the rabble."

Harry smiled, at all the ex-headmasters being called a rabble, he said goodbye then hurried to the Gryffindor common room and he was only just behind the others as they went through the portrait hole.

When the party entered the common room the established Gryffindors realised that some of the regular furniture had been removed to allow room for a dining table with a dozen chairs.

Harry was especially glad to be back here it still felt as much like home as anywhere and it was extremely comfortable and very friendly.

Professor McGonagall told them that they would be taking their meals in the common room and probably she and the Headmaster would be joining them certainly for evening meals, together with any of the other staff members who happened to be in the castle and wanted some company at their evening meal.

Then she continued, with a very prim look. "I have been informed that you are to be allowed to sleep where you wish and Tonks there is a room which is normally for the Head Girl, you may use that if you want too, I must say that I thoroughly disapprove of these arrangements and sleeping practices will certainly revert to normal as soon as the new term begins. If you require anything further you may call Mr Potter's house elf, who I am sure, will be only too pleased to attend to your requirements.

Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley your OWL examinations will begin tomorrow morning in the Great Hall at eight o'clock and school robes will be worn, the practical will follow the theory. Also I will wish both of you the very best of luck, what you are attempting is very difficult, you will have to achieve ten or more OWL points to be allowed to move up into the sixth year."

Tonks then said confidently, "Well I expect each of them to get three OWL's from Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration, so then they only need another one each, that should be no problem."

Minerva was obviously slightly rattled, "It will require a quite exceptional Transfiguration skills to obtain the third OWL in that subject."

"Well Professor," Ginny said seriously, "what would be the type of thing that would be required?"

Professor McGonagall thought for a moment, then suggested. "How about transfiguring this chair into a cow?"

Then Ginny said with a small smile, "Do you prefer a Jersey," swish and with each succeeding swish the cow-changed breed.

"Or Guernsey," swish.

"Or Hereford," swish.

"Or Aberdeen Angus," swish.

"Or maybe a Western Longhorn," swish.

"Stop, stop, the Headmaster has told me that you had improved somewhat, but that was really most impressive Miss Weasley." Professor McGonagall now had a big smile on her face.

Then Ginny, also smiling said, "I am glad that you stopped me then, I couldn't think of any more breeds, of cows," swish and the cow was a chair again and with another wave of her hand she cleared up the mess one of the cows had made on the floor.

"Right Miss Lovegood would you like to give me a treat now, how about horses?"

"I'm," swish.

"Not," swish.

"Very," swish.

"Good," swish.

"With," swish.

"Horses," swish, "sorry I don't know what they all are called." With each swish of her wand a different size, colour or shape of horse had appeared, "and I am not entirely sure that a Zebra is really a horse at all."

"It's alright Miss Lovegood I was sufficiently impressed, maybe, with the Headmaster's permission, we can all go down to the Great Hall after dinner and you can all show us what you are capable of, I shall see you in about an hour for dinner."

With that Professor McGonagall clambered out of the portrait hole.

-x-

"Wooaahhh, I don't think she liked that too much at first, did she," Tonks said, "so, lets go and work out where we are all going to sleep."

The group all went up the girls' staircase to what was normally Hermione and Parvati's dormitory and was now identified as sixth year girls and it had, had two beds added which Parvati pointed out.

Then Luna said, "Ginny would you mind if I was nearest the window?" Ginny assured her that she didn't mind.

Tonks asked, "So can I sleep in this bed?" indicating Hermione's, "That will force you to sleep in the Head Girls room with Harry, if you want to of course."

Hermione blushed deep red and she smiled shyly at Harry

Then Parvati said. "What's the matter Hermione? It was not a problem in the flat."

"But this is different, it's school," Hermione said still blushing.

Then Tonks asked Ron and Neville, "Why don't you two sleep this side as well?" so the two boys went down one level and put their things in Ginny's old room which would become, at the start of the next school year, the fifth year girl's room.

Hermione and Harry put their things in the Head Girls room, then they all went back down to the common room to lounge around until dinner, in the main they were discussing what they would not reveal this evening. One thing Harry was adamant about was that none of them was to let slip the fact that they could become invisible or displaced at will, this was too useful a secret to make generally known.

The Headmaster and Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Snape arrived for dinner and when they had all sat down the House Elves arrived to serve their meal.

Among the elves was Dobby, looking very sheepishly at Harry he said, "Mr Harry Potter sir. The chief house elf said that I is to call you this when we are at Hogwarts, he said when we was not here I could call you whatever I wanted, so please forgive me Mr Harry Potter sir."

"It's alright Dobby, if those are the rules, then that is what you must do, I will not hold it against you." Dobby looked extremely relieved and started helping to serve the meal, insisting that none of the other House Elves were allowed to serve either Harry or Hermione.

All the teachers were smiling at Harry's exchange with Dobby and after the elves had left Professor Snape asked him what that had been about. So Harry explained to him about the trouble he had had getting Dobby to call him Harry sir, instead of Mr Harry Potter sir, but now we appear to be back to square one.

After the assorted group had all finished eating Professor Dumbledore was smiling, he said that he had to go now and he asked them to please come down to the Great Hall in fifteen minutes, then he departed through the portrait hole.

A quarter of an hour later the large party all left the Gryffindor common room to go down to the Great Hall and when they arrived there, there were five people they did not know waiting for them. The vaguely familiar visitors were introduced to the students as their OWL examiners; this immediately made Luna and Ginny quite nervous.

But Harry soothed them, "This is only a demonstration, it doesn't count for or against the examinations, so there is no need for you to be at all wound up."

After about two hours of destroying target walls, conjuring chairs, transfiguring cows, horses, sheep and such like they eventually cleared up all their mess and went over to talk to their audience.

Then Harry asked the examiners, "Is there anything in particular that you would like us to do for you?"

Professor Tofty a very old examiner said. "I would love a cup of Earl Grey tea." Ginny came forward smiling, flicked her hand and produced a silver tray with a steaming silver teapot, sugar in a silver bowl, a teacup and saucer also a plate with assorted biscuits, mainly Jammy Dodgers. With her free hand she then produced a small table in front of the examiner and she placed the tea and biscuits before him.

She poured him a cup and he tasted it, then he looked straight at Ginny and said, "Will you marry me?"

Ginny giggled and one of the female examiners said, "Tofty, behave yourself." Looking at Luna she said, "I would like English Breakfast tea please," Luna proceeded to do what Ginny had done with the addition of a small jug of milk on the tray.

Smiling Professor Tofty said to Ginny, "That's the wife, she has been awkward for the last 117 years."

"We have been married for 120 years, you old fool."

"I know that," Professor Tofty said still smiling at Ginny, "you were alright for the first three." Ginny couldn't help giggling again.

Then Luna nervously interrupted, "The tea should be alright, I have had English Breakfast tea once, but now I only like Abernethy Biscuits."

The examiner tasted her tea and a biscuit and said, "Would you all go over and talk to your teachers for a few minutes, we need to discuss something between ourselves."

The students all went across and started talking to the teachers, Professor Flitwick said, "That old woman who has just conjured herself two cups tried both lots of tea and is eating biscuits like there is no tomorrow is called Mme Griselda Marchbanks, she is the head of the examining board, if you can impress her you have won the jackpot."

With that Mme Marchbanks called them all over, the teachers followed, she asked Luna, "What did you say those biscuits were called?"

Luna replied, "They are called Abernethy Biscuits Professor, they are muggle biscuits, Hermione taught me how to make them, because I like them, but hers are much better than mine."

Mme Marchbanks looked directly at Hermione and said, "Your Hermione Granger aren't you, I tested you in the summer, would you please, do us the honour, of producing some more biscuits for us."

With a smile Hermione said, "I am indeed Hermione Granger and it would be my pleasure." With a flick of her hand two plates, piled high with biscuits, appeared one on each table, the examiners and the teachers were eating the biscuits.

Mme Marchbanks said. "Well my dears, we have some good news for you, Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley we have decided to award you the maximum three owl points each for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration," Tonks was beaming, "there will be no need for any written examination, some of the things you can do are way beyond NEWT level. This means that you could reschedule your other examinations, would you be prepared to take your practical astronomy starting in say an hour from now and then your written astronomy could be at two o'clock tomorrow afternoon?"

Ginny and Luna looked at each other and then at virtually the same time said, "Yes please."

So their OWLs started early.

**PLEASE REVIEW** and thank you.


	13. Chapter 13 Flying Loops

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in her books.

**LOVE CONQUERS ALL **

**Chapter 13 Flying Loops.**

At eleven that evening Luna and Ginny were wrapped up very warm and on top of the astronomy tower, it was teaming down with rain and the sky was totally overcast, they could not do their astronomy practical.

Neville, Harry and Hermione had decided to wait up for the pair and when Ginny started to panic the three of them rushed to her because of her Amulet, she quickly told Harry the problem and he told Neville to help get them and all of their equipment down to the Great Hall.

By the time that Neville, Ginny, Luna and the examiner reached the great hall Harry and Hermione were there with Firenze and Harry introduced him to Professor Tofty, the examiner wanted to know how the Centaur could help them.

From his divination lessons with Firenze Harry had remembered the Centaur's talent and explained the examination problem to him. Then he asked Firenze if he could reproduce the night sky, as they would see it tonight from a clearing in the forest, if the sky were clear. Firenze said that he would be pleased to do that for them for the next two hours and the night sky appeared in the great hall.

The examiner thanked Harry who then went back to Gryffindor Tower with Hermione and Neville and the three of them were still going to wait up for Ginny and Luna.

The Fat Lady complained that they had hardly spoken to her, since their return to the school Harry remarked that they had not been back twelve hours yet. So the trio stood talking to the portrait for a while about the happenings in the castle, her friend Violet and the ghosts, which seemed to placate her somewhat.

When Ginny and Luna staggered in, to the common room, a little over two hours later they found Neville, Hermione and Harry sound asleep on the Common room sofas waiting for them. So the girls gently woke up the slumber party, Luna's version of gentle was by jumping on Neville's lap and kissing him violently. The pair told them that Professor Tofty had spent the whole of the examination talking to Firenze who had been absolutely brilliant and the exam had gone smoothly, they were all very tired so every one went to bed.

It was just before eleven the next morning when Hermione and Harry came down to the common room, fully dressed and looking fresh. Parvati, Tonks and Ginny were there and Parvati didn't look too happy. Harry asked her what was the matter and she told all of them that she thought that her relationship with Ron was not working out, as she would like.

Ginny said. "If I was you I would dump him, I don't think that he is ready for a serious relationship yet and if you get into next term with people thinking that you are a couple, then you break up, it will be far more embarrassing, for both of you."

"But some students saw us together at the parties." Parvati said.

Ginny responded, "There weren't that many and you could both say that it was only a party thing."

Smiling Parvati then said, "So you won't hate me or kick me out of the group, if I finish with your brother?"

"We definitely wont kick you out of the group or hate you, why should we, the stupid prat doesn't deserve you." Ginny said.

Ron came down the stairs and said, "Do I take it that I have been officially dumped then?"

Parvati said, tentatively, "I want us all to be friends and having you as a 'boyfriend' seemed to be ruining that."

With a slightly sad smile Ron answered, "If I wasn't such a stupid berk, I would have seen that for myself. I keep letting myself get chatted up by other girls and finishing up fancying them, that is no way to behave if you are supposed to have a serious relationship going. So please, are we still friends Parvati?"

"Of course we are," she said smiling at him.

Then Tonks said, "Where is Luna? She needs something to eat before her Astronomy paper."

Harry told her that Hermione had just called her on their way down and she was getting up.

Within another two minutes Neville came down and he was followed five minutes later by Luna who arrived looking fresh and ready to go. Harry called Dobby and asked him if it would be all right if they each told him what they wanted to eat, because some of them had been up a while others still needed breakfast. So they each told him what they wanted, he disappeared.

Gradually they all took their places sat at the table, they were soon eating what was breakfast for some and lunch for others but Ron who had had breakfast earlier had decided to have both anyway.

When it was time for Ginny and Luna to go for their written Astronomy examination the whole group went down as far as the Great Hall with them. The other six had their brooms with them and they went on to the Quidditch pitch where they were going to teach Neville and Hermione to fly properly.

Harry and Tonks conjured what looked like a large soccer goalpost in the centre of the pitch and then they explained what they wanted the trainees to do. The idea was that they should fly up around the top of a Quidditch goal post, back down through the soccer goalpost and up around one of the posts at the other end and keep doing that.

Ron was going to fly alongside Neville and Harry was going to fly alongside Hermione, Harry for his part was instructing Hermione constantly and encouraging her and as a consequence she was getting faster and faster. Then Harry taught Hermione the technique of how to turn around a post really quickly and then he dived from the top of the centre Quidditch post and did a loop around the crossbar of the goalposts.

Casually he told her that tomorrow he was going to teach her how to do that, in all honesty Hermione looked absolutely terrified.

The friends had landed outside of the castle entrance and grinning Harry said to Tonks why should Ginny and Luna be the only ones worried about exams.

Hermione laughing hit him and he threatened to tell Ginny of her violent behaviour towards him, Hermione retorted with, "Why did he want to get really beaten up by Ginny?"

Harry and Hermione were both laughing as they all went into the castle with the others and they all met Ginny and Luna coming out of the Great Hall. The girls were smiling and talking and said that the examination had not been too bad, as they all went up to the Gryffindor common room together.

Hermione was telling Luna and Ginny about her flying Lesson, Harry asked Tonks if tomorrow, she could take Neville then Ron could take Hermione and Harry would be with Parvati. She asked why and he said that Neville was not getting on too well with Ron and if they all changed it would be more interesting for all of them.

When they went into the common room Harry said to Tonks. "But I will still find the time to teach Hermione to loop the goalposts." Hermione pushed him down on a sofa and jumped on top of him pretending to pummel him, they were both laughing and Ginny asked what it was all about and Hermione explained what he was going to get her to do. Ginny dragged Hermione off him and jumped on him continued to pummel him, she explained that if he killed her best friend she would kill him, Parvati and Luna were rolling on the floor laughing.

Ron and Neville who had been trailing behind came in just as Harry was explaining that they could put cushioning charms all over the Quidditch pitch so that she wouldn't kill herself when she fell off her broom. Hermione and Ginny started on him again, what do you mean by 'when' she falls off, but they had to stop because they were all laughing too much.

Ginny said to him, quite seriously. "You really think that she is good enough to learn to do a loop?"

Harry replied. "If I didn't think she was good enough, I wouldn't try to teach her." He explained what she had been doing and how well she had been doing it. Hermione now was sat there with a smug expression, looking very pleased with her self and then confirmed that they would be putting cushioning charms on the pitch.

Luna was sat on Neville's lap and had been whispering in his ear, he now looked a lot happier than when he had come in with Ron, who asked. "So what are we going to do tomorrow?"

Tonks replied, "You will take Hermione, I will take Neville, Harry will be with Parvati and I think we had all better go up and have showers before dinner, we all must really pong," so they all went upstairs to shower and change.

Before they went into their rooms Harry asked Ginny quietly whether she would mind him shrinking her broom and keeping it in his pocket in case it was needed tomorrow.

She said straight away, "You mean in case my brother starts being a prat again?"

"I might possibly say something like that," he said, tentatively.

With an evil grin, that frighteningly reminded him of Fred and George, she said, "Certainly!" and she went to her room chuckling.

Harry and Hermione were the first to go down to the common room Professor McGonagall was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, with a severe expression she said, "I hope you two are taking the proper precautions?"

Hermione took Harry's hand and indicating that Professor McGonagall should follow went over to the far corner of the common room and said to the Professor. "I am still a virgin, you can try the Unicorn test if you want. A necessary part of the Ancient Magic we are going to use to defeat Voldemort is that we both need to remain that way, I cannot tell you any more but you don't need to worry about it. However it is a great strain on both of us but we stay very close together because that is also an intrinsic part of the same Archaic Magic."

Professor McGonagall was now looking at them both with pity in her eyes and then she said, "I am so sorry for you, I did not realise and do the others know?"

"All the group knows, the Headmaster and now you." Hermione answered, "Please you must keep it a secret, it is all part of the weapon."

"Of course I will, you know that the Headmaster would probably kill me if I let it slip. But I will see if I can do something for you in term time."

The others had started coming down and as they were all moving over towards the dining table, there was a loud knocking from the portrait and Professor McGonagall went and opened it, Hagrid came in followed by Madame Maxime.

Professor McGonagall said, "Forgotten the password again Hagrid?" Hagrid sneezed and it sounded like Security! Professor McGonagall blushed and mouthed, "sorry" at him as soon as Mme Maxime wasn't looking. All the students were very pleased to see him and they dragged Tonks over to meet him because she did not really know him that well, he told them that he was back early because of the OWLs.

The Headmaster arrived with Professor Snape and told them that he did not think that anyone else was coming so they all sat around the table and ate an excellent dinner.

When they had finished eating and were sitting talking there was a soft knock on the portrait, the Headmaster went and opened it, it was Mme Marchbanks, "This is my old house, but I think that I am too old to climb through the portrait hole now."

Professor Snape said, "Allow me," he levitated her into the common room.

She thanked him and said, "I have come primarily to see Miss Granger, Hermione dear, firstly will you please make me some more of those delicious biscuits." She had sat at the table with them next to Hermione who produced a plate of biscuits in front of her also a pot of tea, milk, sugar and a cup and saucer and then a big tin full of biscuits.

Mme Marchbanks smiled and continued. "Now something quite serious, I am due to retire in a few years and I wondered if you would consider taking over from me, as Head of the Examination Board, when I do." Needless to say it was not only Hermione who was dumbfounded, Mme Marchbanks continued. "You received nineteen OWLs, which could have easily of been twenty two and if you had had a regular year who knows how many and we fully expect you to set another record when you take your NEWTS," she was looking at Hermione, obviously waiting for an answer it came.

"How could I ever have thought of such a career, but thinking about it I believe it would suit me perfectly. Thank you for even considering me, of course Mme Marchbanks I am honoured to accept."

Mme Marchbanks, still smiling, continued, "Thank you my dear, obviously we would not like this to become public knowledge and now we come to yet another item. Would the seven of you on Friday like to take a series of tests, some alone and some in groups? These would be for your NEWTS in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration, there would be no written papers, so the tests would need to be quite comprehensive, keep in mind you may receive up to six NEWTS for this and if you do well, it will considerably ease your workload over the next two years."

Now they all looked dumbfounded, including the staff, the students started talking amongst themselves, it seemed that Hermione had been nominated as spokesperson. "We accept of course, will we be allowed to choose our own partners?"

Mme Marchbanks smiled and answered. "We have been having a little problem with that because there are seven of you and we wondered if you all may be able to help us, the first and last tests are alright but the second and third tests are designed for three and two respectively."

Harry thought and answered, "Then see if this helps, for the second task have Ginny, Luna and Neville first then Hermione with Ron leaving Parvati with me. For the pairs I would suggest, Ron being with Parvati, Neville partnering Luna then Hermione with Ginny, leaving me to complete it on my own?"

Mme Marchbanks looked at him and said. "If you fail in a task then you fail the tests, do you all agree to the groupings suggested by Mr Potter?" they all indicated their acceptance of the groupings and then she continued, "Mr Potter if you complete the third task on your own then you will not have to undertake the forth task. You will all receive all your examination results at a dinner, I am going to ask the Headmaster to organise, on Friday evening in the Great Hall."

Mme Marchbanks stood and shook all the students hands and said. "In times like these it is good to know that young people such as yourselves are coming along," she said goodbye to everyone and picking up her tin of biscuits, she left climbing, quite easily, through the portrait hole.

There was a deathly hush and eventually Tonks said. "How's about that then?" 

The Headmaster said, "There will be a dinner in the Great Hall at seven on Friday, your attendance is requested. I don't really know what to say, Mme Marchbanks has been part of the Examination Board for about one hundred and fifty years and now Miss Granger has been asked if she would like to replace her."

Professors McGonagall and Snape didn't know what to say but Hagrid grinned and said. "If you're going to be Head of the examinations, perhaps you could slip dragons back into the syllabus, without anyone noticing like?"

Hermione also started grinning as she replied, "I am already compiling a list of banned creatures and first on the list are Blast End Skrewts."

Everyone burst out laughing including Hagrid chuckling he continued, "Oh! Hermione you knows they was my favourites."

The tension had been broken and they all started talking to each other, eventually the visitors' left and the eight of them went and sat comfortably on the sofas and in the squishy armchairs.

Tonks then said. "What an honour and it will cause ructions, a Muggle born witch head of the Examination Board. But I don't think they could find a better person to do the job."

Then Ginny was grinning evilly again proposed. "If no Blast End Skrewts is rule one how about rule two I suggest. No pure blood witch or wizard may take any NEWT examinations until they obtain two OWLS in Muggle Studies."

They all roared laughing but Luna said, "Seriously, that is not such a bad idea, the amount I have learned since I have been with you guys is enormous."

Neville agreed with her and said, "You can't say two OWLS you would never get away with it but you can say one."

Then Parvati suggested, "You can make the programme such that they had to understand about the power of Muggles also make it written and practical."

Then Tonks said, "I am sorry to spoil your fun but two of our number are sitting OWLS tomorrow and probably need some rest."

Then Luna said with her cheeky grin. "She's practicing being Professor McGonagall again," she ran up stairs Quickly and called down that Neville was to come up and kiss her goodnight in five minutes.

Ginny, Hermione and Harry were getting up to go to bed when Tonks asked them if Gryffindor was always like this and they all agreed that it was pretty much and Tonks bemoaned the ignominy of having been in Ravenclaw, where there were just a load of boring swats.

x-x

The next morning they were all at breakfast together, today's examinations were to be Herbology theory followed by practical in the morning and in the afternoon History of Magic, as the previous day they all went down together, separating at the Great Hall, six of them continuing on to the Quidditch pitch.

The day started with them continuing with their exercises from the previous day but with Ron partnering Hermione, Harry with Parvati and Tonks with Neville, Ron had to work hard just to keep up with Hermione.

After about half an hour Harry stopped Hermione and told her that she was probably quick enough to do a loop, so he asked Parvati and Ron help them putting cushioning charms all over the Quidditch pitch.

Neville was also speeding up with encouragement and help from Tonks, he was now going as fast as Hermione had been at the end of the previous day, Harry was happy and lent Neville Ginny's broom, so then Harry helped putting cushioning charms all over the Quidditch pitch.

The party had stopped for a rest when Harry realised that the first part of the exam would be finishing, so he made Neville come with him to the Great Hall. The pair collected Ginny and Luna and took them on the back of their brooms to the greenhouses, then they waited for the next exam to start before going back to the Quidditch pitch, to join the others.

Harry said, "Right Hermione the pitch is cushioned, so now I am going to teach you to fly loops." She looked at him determinedly and nodded, he continued, "I want you to fly alongside me and I will keep telling you what we are going to do."

The couple started by diving and pulling up vertically then levelling off again, then they were falling off to the side, right this time a graceful curve all the way and they did a complete loop, they landed. There was a big cheer and Hermione threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss pushing him down onto the cushioned ground.

Training had stopped for lunch, which they all had together sitting in the middle of the cushioned Quidditch pitch, Dobby had brought them a load of different sandwiches and drinks. Hermione insisted on showing the other two her loop and they all became excited again and Luna told Neville that she would like him to be able to do that.

After they had delivered Luna and Ginny to their next examination, Harry took off with Neville and by going through the same procedure, as with Hermione, within half an hour, Neville flew a loop, after flying a few more he reverted to his own broom and was soon flying loops on that. It was getting near the end of time for the examination so Hermione went up to her room and came back with Luna's broom and when the exam was finished Luna and Ginny came out to the Quidditch pitch on their own brooms. The girls watched Neville fly loops and Luna started flying them with him then they were all up flying, Harry and Ginny were flying loops around the crossbar.

When they stopped Hermione flew up and said to Harry, "You said, you were going to teach me to do that."

Ginny answered her, "It's very dangerous and you don't need to learn it."

"Why? What makes it so dangerous?" Hermione asked looking serious.

Harry answered, "If you want to fly under the bar, you must be above the ground and under the bar. Then you do a loop and you still must be under the bar and above the ground and if you miss either you need the infirmary, urgently and badly."

"Do you know if Mme Pomfrey is here?" Hermione asked.

"You don't need to learn it and I don't know if Mme Pomfrey is here," said Harry.

Hermione flew off towards Tonks then came back and said, "Tonks said that Poppy is here."

Harry flew to the goalposts and raised the crossbar by six feet then he converted the crossbar so that it was like a high jump bar, considerably lighter and just resting on top of the uprights instead of being fixed to them.

"Away you go then, practice, but never do it on your own, when you're ready you can lower the uprights yourself." Harry and Ginny had been watching Hermione doing loops for about half an hour, during which time she had lowered the bar three times, a foot each time, when Tonks called out that it was time for them to go and get ready for dinner.

x-x

Dinner that evening was a relatively normal affair with only the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress in attendance besides the seven students and Tonks.

Harry asked the Headmaster if there was somewhere nearby where they could practice some fairly violent magic, prior to their tests on Friday. Professor Dumbledore told them that there was a range about five miles north and that Professor McGonagall could show them where it was in the morning.

Harry sensed the Deputy Headmistresses distress and said, "But Professor McGonagall hates to fly, sir"

"She will be alright behind you, won't you Minerva?" Professor McGonagall nodded, very nervously, then he continued, "There will probably be more than twenty at the dinner on Friday, please try to do us proud, all of you." Shortly afterwards the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress said goodnight and left.

The team sat around the common room discussing what they would practice the next day and debating what they were lightly to be confronted with in their NEWT tests on Friday.

Then Tonks broke the spell, "Come on you lot, its Potions tomorrow."

Hermione said. "Great now she's doing her Sergeant Bilco impersonation."

As she started going up the stairs, Ginny sang sarcastically and very badly. "OH how I love potions," over and over until Luna hit her, playfully.

As they all were going to bed they could hear Ron who was asking an equally confused sounding Neville whom Sergeant Bilco was? Hermione and Tonks were both giggling.

The next morning after breakfast they accompanied the girls to the Potions Lab and then went to the entrance hall to meet Professor McGonagall, when she arrived she said, "I rather hoped that you all might have changed your minds over night."

Then Harry said, "Look we don't have to go we could do something else Professor."

"No, if I don't take you and you do badly Professor Dumbledore will blame me and really truly, so will I."

The party were in the grounds now and Professor McGonagall told them to head towards a large mountain that she pointed out and after about four miles they were to start looking for a large patch of brown ground, which was where they were going.

"What will you be doing Professor?" asked Ron.

"I will be sitting behind Mr Potter, holding on very tight and having my eyes closed, that is what I will be doing so if you can find it without me having to open them, before we land, I promise to love you all forever!" She sat behind Harry on his Firebolt and held on very tightly as they set off towards the mountain at a reasonable pace with Harry leading and after about four minutes they reached a large patch of brown ground and Harry landed.

As soon as her feet touched the ground Professor McGonagall opened her eyes and jumped off the broom and started looking around and told them they were in the correct place, she suddenly looked quite relaxed and very happy.

The group had spent the morning building walls and destroying them, sending targets flying in all directions and destroying them and Professor McGonagall and Tonks conjured all kinds of nasty things, which they disposed of.

Then at quarter to twelve it was time for them to return for lunch, they all mounted their brooms and Professor McGonagall said that she knew where Hogwarts was and with a pop she was gone.

Harry allowed Neville and Hermione to set the pace on the way back and they were at the castle in two and a half minutes, as they arrived they could see Professor McGonagall walking briskly up the drive.

As they made their way down to the Potions Dungeon, the group decided that they had done a reasonable mornings work.

**PLEASE REVIEW** and thank you. 


	14. Chapter 14 What Ambush?

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in her books.

**LOVE CONQUERS ALL **

**  
Chapter 14 What Ambush?**

When the six talked to Luna and Ginny during their lunch both the girls thought that the potions examination had been very difficult and they would be lucky to pass it and if the written paper was that bad they would not pass.

Harry told Tonks that he and Hermione had something to do in the library and asked why didn't she take the others to the Quidditch pitch and set up a race circuit, then we will all come out in a couple of hours and have a race.

All of them took Ginny and Luna to the Great Hall for their written Potions examination then the others went to the Quidditch pitch while Harry and Hermione went to the library.

Harry told Hermione that he brought her here so that they could think more about the Muggle Studies idea that they had begun thinking about the day before and that if she had the chance she should tell Mme Marchbanks about it. The whole group had already decided that, it should be a required pass OWL for entrance to NEWTS for all students and the syllabus needed expanding to include both written and practical elements. They wrote down some things that should be included, but thought that Luna, Parvati, Ginny, Neville and Ron could assist by highlighting which things they found most useful and why. Also what they found most scary about learning about Muggles and again why they found them scary.

When the afternoon exam was over neither of the girls wanted to talk about it so the four of them trooped up to Gryffindor tower to let Luna and Ginny change. All of them collected their brooms and then they made their way down to the Quidditch pitch to look at the course the others had set up.

The course was just a zigzag through hoops on the pitch and around posts, which had been placed all around the top of the stadium, it was not too complicated and the newcomers were granted two practice laps. While they were completing these all the examiners arrived with the Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress, Mme Maxime and Hagrid. They went over and explained the rules, there weren't any except, there were to be five laps and follow the course, then they asked Mme Marchbanks if she would do them the honour of being the starter, she used her wand as a microphone and said ready, steady, Go!

Seven of them shot away but Harry did not move, as they came up to the end of the first lap Ginny was in the lead with Hermione very close behind, the others were ten yards behind her and very close together. Harry started as Ginny completed her first lap and the spectators could see why he had decided to give them a lap start, he was quick, very quick. By the end of the forth lap he was lying third behind Hermione, half way round the last lap he was second about three lengths behind Ginny, he was closing on her and at the finish he was alongside her, it was a dead heat.

The spectators were all cheering and coming down onto the pitch, congratulating them all, Mme Marchbanks was praising Hermione for how well she had done when Harry came over and told her that Hermione and Ginny's brooms were slower than his so she had done extremely well. Mme Marchbanks told him to swap brooms with her and give her a straight race.

Harry said, "If I lend her my broom she is very lightly to get ploughed."

Mme Marchbanks said, "What do you mean get ploughed?"

Professor Tofty laughed and said, "He means that, when she dives from the high post, down around the low post, she is lightly to go straight into the ground, and the Hospital wing."

Then Harry said, "Parvati, Luna and Neville all have the same brooms, maybe we should all use those?"

Mme Marchbanks smiled and said, "This should be good and two laps I think."

Hermione, Ginny and Harry borrowed Parvati, Luna and Neville's brooms and at Mme Marchbanks signal they set off together, the spectators had decided to stay in the middle of the pitch to watch. By the end of the first lap, Ginny and Hermione were neck and neck Harry was still getting used to the broom a little behind them but he had started gaining. Harry's seeker experience was now showing, he was diving and swinging around the bottom marker so quickly it was frightening. He passed both of the girls with about a quarter of the lap remaining and he won the race by a good three lengths Hermione and Ginny finished together.

When they landed and dismounted Hermione and Ginny threw their arms around each laughing and saying what a wonderful race, what a race,

Then Harry pretended to sulk and said, "I thought that I had won?" they stopped cuddling just each other and went and cuddled him as well.

Mme Marchbanks and Professor Tofty came over and he said, "Congratulations all of you, if ever you want to be professional Quidditch players just let me know, I am on the boards of two teams and either would be glad to have any of you three," he walked away, Ron looked green.

Mme Marchbanks then said, "Well done to all of you, it was one of the best races I have ever seen, I am only on the board of the Holyhead Harpies and they only have women on their team. So I could only offer two of you actual playing jobs, but I am sure that they would pay Harry more to be a coach, than most other teams would pay him to play. But I know that at the moment you all have bigger fish to fry."

x-x

Chatting together they all walked back to the castle, Hagrid and Mme Maxime went back to his house and the students with Tonks returned to Gryffindor Tower.

Ron was still sulking and Ginny said, "What's eating you then? Put out because Hermione and I beat you in the race, or is it because we've all been offered jobs as professional Quidditch players? Grow up will you, they weren't serious offers, except maybe the ones to Harry and we all know that anyway."

Ron stormed up the stairs to his room without saying a word to anyone.

When Ron came down for dinner later, he seamed to have cooled down a bit, he apologised to everybody and then asked Harry, "How do you turn so dam quickly? If I tried to do that I would crash. I know it."

They were all listening as Harry answered him. "That is your problem, in your head you know you will crash so you will crash, I know I will make the turn so I make it, Hermione and Ginny know I was making the turns faster than them, on the same broom, so they go faster, because they know that they can. It only works up to a point and it's important not to exceed that point or it's Ouch and Poppy Pomfrey gets very busy."

"But how has Hermione become so good so quickly? She only really learned to fly on Monday."

This time Hermione answered him "Correct me if you think that I am wrong Harry. It's because I don't have your hang-ups, Harry taught me to fly, although I was scared I wanted to learn, I trust Harry absolutely not to let me hurt myself, when he says I can do it I know that I can. If he tells me it is dangerous so practice it this way and you will learn, I know that if I do exactly as he tells me, I will succeed. Mme Marchbanks was not joking when she offered him a coaching job with the Harpies, she knows what I have learned from him in two days and she hasn't even seen him do a Wronski Feint."

Mme Marchbanks, the Headmaster and the deputy Headmistress walked around the corner and the chief examiner said, "Well said Miss Granger, you are as usual absolutely correct, if you continue training you will be a wonderful flyer."

Then Hermione answered. "I am now going to commit sacrilege and say that I think that I can fly now about as well as I need to, flying is not and never will be my life, although the last few days I have started to really enjoy it, I believe that some lives in this group may well depend on us all being able to fly proficiently and I could not let the others down, so I learned."

Mme Marchbanks continued. "Mr Weasley, did I detect a sentiment that you would like to be a professional Quidditch player? Normally what position do you play?"

"Yes I would and I normally keep goal Mme."

"I will tell Professor Tofty and who knows what he may be able to do, anyway shall we eat?"

Mme Marchbanks sat next to Hermione and they spent the whole meal in quiet conversation, after they had finished eating and everyone was just talking they all discovered what the pair had been talking about.

Mme Marchbanks said. "This is an idea I am going to put forward as my own, certainly the reason for this is quite obvious. I propose that we make obtaining an OWL in Muggle Studies mandatory for all students whishing to proceed from OWLS to NEWTS and I think we could make it retroactive to the current second years. I intend completely restructuring the Muggle Studies OWL examination to be two parts written and practical and I thought that we could start working out the details of the syllabus here tonight. Who had the original idea?"

Tonks answered, "In the beginning it was Miss Weasley's basic idea with additions from Miss Lovegood, Miss Patil and Mr Longbottom. No doubt expanded and refined this morning by Miss Granger and Mr Potter in the library."

Mme Marchbanks continued. "For the rest of this evening we are using only Christian names and I am to be called Grizz. Well from four pureblood families, we won't tell your Grandmother though Neville, I am impressed, how did the idea come about?"

Luna said, "Well it all started quite silly really Grizz, Hagrid asked if Hermione if she would bring back dragons for him and we were saying that she could ban Blast End Skrewts from Care of Magical Creatures and things like that but then Ginny suggested this and it seemed like such a good idea. The five of us pure bloods have learned so much about the way most of the world works from the others during the few weeks we have been with them, it has been quite an eye opener for us."

Then Grizz asked, "What was the best bit Luna?"

Luna blushed, "Talking to Neville on the telephone."

Then Minerva said, "But you can not see him on the telephone."

"Yes but I was sat in a comfy armchair dreaming," Luna said blushing again.

Hermione added, "Well a lot of Muggles have telephones in every room in the house and they can lay in bed, sit in a comfy chair or take a shower and talk on the telephone, Muggles have what they call videophones but generally they find the speech only variety far more convenient and I personally don't like kneeling with my head in the fire to talk Minerva."

So the conversation went on into the night, back and forth, Ginny and Luna went to bed at about ten because of their exams. But the rest went on until about one thirty by which time they had the outline of a syllabus to work with, Minerva was considering how to reschedule classes. Albus was working out how many extra teachers they would need and his parting statement, offered with a twinkle in his eye and a happy smile was, at least we need half and half if not full Muggle born teachers.

x-x

Only Neville and Harry accompanied the girls to the Great Hall for the next day's examination, which was Ancient Runes for Ginny, and Arithmancy for Luna, Grizz met them at the door to the Great Hall.

"Would you two young men like to guide this old woman to Gryffindor tower?" As they were heading for the tower Harry started to call her Mme Marchbanks but she insisted she was called Grizz, unless there were more than just teachers, they didn't count.

So Harry asked her, "How come you are called Grizz, excuse me for saying but it doesn't sound too flattering?"

She chuckled and told him, "Well it's nothing to do with the name Griselda, when we were young, my brother used to call me Grizzle Bum, because I used to whine all the time to get my own way and my mother lived in fear of him using the name in front of anyone even remotely respectable, so she persuaded him to shorten it to Grizz and it sort of stuck. Although I do not let too many people know, I do have my reputation to think of after all," she was smiling.

By this time they were climbing through the portrait hole and Harry told Grizz that no one else had been up when they had left the tower and she told him that she wouldn't be up either except there was something wrong with her bed. Harry immediately called Dobby.

"Good morning Mr Harry Potter Sir, what can I get for you?"

Harry said to him, "Good morning Dobby, I suppose that you know which room Mme Marchbanks sleeps in?"

"Certainly, Mr Harry Potter Sir."

"Well will you please go and check her bed, she did not sleep well last night." Pop, he was gone.

"He certainly seems to like you and he is wearing clothes, do you know him well?" Harry told her the story of his connection with Dobby while Neville went upstairs to wake the others.

When Dobby returned he looked very serious. "Mr Harry Potter Sir, I is finding this in the middle of Madame Marchbanks bed."

He held up a hairbrush, blushing Grizz held her hand in front of her mouth and said. "I used it last night before I came out and I could not find it this morning, I am so sorry."

Dobby walked around to her, he bowed very low and as he presented her with the brush, he said. "Would you like me to return it to your dressing table Madame Marchbanks?"

The others were coming down the stairs and she said. "No I think you should get us all some breakfast and some coffee please." Pop.

The conversation seemed to pick up where it had left off the previous night, then after about a quarter of an hour the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress arrived.

"Good morning, I thought I should find you here."

"Good morning to you to Albus and you to Minerva" the tone had been set once again.

The detritus of breakfast had been cleared and the table was littered with lists and charts.

Hermione said. "This would be a lot easier on a computer, can't we go to the…my house and do it."

She looked at the Albus who said. "I think I know a better place, Minerva will you look after the school, Harry can wait and bring the girls also he can send Dobby to us." They all left except Harry who called Dobby and sent him to the flat, then he went upstairs and collected Ginny, Luna and his brooms, it was only a half an hour or so until the end of the examination and he took a slow walk down to the entrance hall to wait for the girls.

He explained to them what was happening as the three of them flew to the Three Broomsticks and then Flooed to the flat.

The study was bustling, Hermione was in charge and she had converted the window wall into a huge whiteboard wall. She was armed with six different colour pens and was laying out everything, Albus and Grizz were telling them what they wanted and Tonks, Neville and Ron were making sure it all lined up on the computer, Ginny and Luna relieved the two boys on the computers.

Harry said, "Is there anything you need Hermione?"

"I could do with a DIY manual and something about cars."

"What sort of thing about cars?"

"Like a how to drive and Highway code, sort of thingy."

Harry went to his room and returned in less than a minute with two books, he said. "Here you are, the Readers Digest **A Complete Guide to DIY** and the AA **Guide to Driving and the Highway Code. **How's that and do you have keyboard skills as one of your subjects?"

"Excellent, has any one told you that you're wonderful Harry?"

"You're wonderful Harry!" Came from all the other female voices and everybody burst out laughing, Hermione was adding keyboard skills to a list and was also adding under it Internet, e-mail, word processing, spread sheets.

Grizz asked, "What are keyboard skills and should we have some lunch, these two poor girls have their last examinations to take?"

Harry pointed. "Those are keyboards and using them is called, by the Muggles, keyboard skills, that's a spreadsheet and that is a word processor." Harry said to Luna and Ginny. "Do you want a meal or would you like sandwiches?" They decided that they would like a meal because they would have a long afternoon; the others were going to eat a bit later. But Grizz decided to come to the dining room with them. Harry had noticed that all of the windows in the apartment were blacked out but, Grizz started asking about the TV, Telephone but Harry stopped her and promised that everything would be explained later and they went through and sat down. Pop.

"Hello Harry sir, would you like to eat?" and he ran through a list of all the things he was going to bring, Harry said that that would be fine.

Grizz said to Harry, "I know a lot about House Elves and Dobby must really like you to cut your name down like that."

Ginny said as the food arrived, "That's another one you can add to the list of those who think that Harry is wonderful."

Then Harry said shyly, "Please stop teasing me."

Having helped them selves to food they had started eating then Grizz said, "They are not really teasing you, people follow you because you are who and what you are. I have met a lot of people who have met you and claim to know you, none I bet, except maybe Ginny's mum Molly, who know you as well even, as I do. I wondered what I was going to meet, because I was determined to meet you and see what makes you tick and I find, to my great surprise, that the nearest to the truth, was Molly. I will tell you and I hope that Hermione isn't listening, I have three grand daughters and if any one of them marries a man half as nice as you, well they will be extremely lucky."

Harry answered, "But Neville is very nice."

Laughing, Luna said, "Don't you go setting Grizz's granddaughters on my Neville, I want to keep him for me."

Also laughing Grizz said. "I am not trying to steal your Neville Luna, I must admit that he has improved out of all recognition since he has been here with you and I promise not to tell his grandmother. Also I have heard that they call you Loony Luna, well you don't strike me as being the least bit Loony, I wonder, is it all Harry's influence, he does tend to rub off on people. Well you three seem to have finished eating, you had better get them back for their examinations."

Then Ginny said, "We should have a quick look in the study before we go back, to see how Hermione is getting on."

So they all went back to the study where Hermione informed them that they would be all finished in about half an hour. So Harry asked Tonks, "Would you show Grizz the Muggle things in the lounge if you are all going to be finished soon, so there will be no need for me to come back?"

Tonks said that she would do as he asked and he thanked her then Harry having given Hermione a kiss, the three of them left.

x-x

When they arrived at the three broomsticks, Harry said that he felt uneasy, they should become invisible before going to Hogwarts, they all became invisible and went quietly out of the back door, which luckily was already open. He could see no one he thought '_MYRDDIN'_ here we go and five figures appeared under invisibility cloaks, he sent the girls back into the Three Broomsticks, the girls safely out of the way he turned back to face the ambush. He started throwing voiceless stunning spells the five cloaked figures fell stunned in about fifteen seconds, he called the girls back out, he took the Death Eaters invisibility cloaks and put them in his bag, they checked their arms revealing Dark Marks confirming that they were Death Eaters, then he broke their wands and put all five Death Eaters in full body binds.

Then he called Hermione mentally and told her quickly what had happened and to tell Tonks get the Aurors from the ministry to come and pick them up. The three of them were already flying invisibly towards Hogwarts, the girls arrived at the Great Hall for their Care of Magical Creatures written examination, with ten minutes to spare and all things considered they were remarkably calm.

It was about an hour and a half before all the others arrived together at the castle, the first thing Harry did was to take Grizz's hand and say.

"I hope that you are all right," he indicated to the Headmaster that she knew nothing.

She said, "I suppose that is what makes you who you are yo…"

Harry interrupted her and said very quietly, "Don't say any more, there is someone and I think it is probably an examiner, who we can not trust."

Grizz looked devastated, "How can we find out who it is?"

Then Harry said, "Well I know it isn't you or either of the Professors Tofty."

Grizz said immediately, "How do you know?"

Harry decided to tell her, "If I am near people I sometimes get feelings, but if I touch them I know if they are honest. I have shaken both of the Tofty's hands and yours, so I know."

She did not ask anymore but said, "Well that only leaves Worms and Boggles. Worms is fairly new and he should be supervising the practical later and Boggles should be in the Great Hall overseeing Ginny and Luna and they should be just about finished." With that the two girls came out of the great Hall with a man who looked about seventy. Grizz continued, "Professor Boggles I would like you to meet Harry Potter."

The man smiled at him as Harry walked up and shook his hand Harry caught him as he fell.

Harry levitated him level and covered him with an invisibility cloak, "He is under an Imperius will we be able to find out very much?"

The Headmaster said. "Probably quite a lot. Professor Tonks you, Mr Weasley and Mr Longbottom escort these two young ladies to their practical examination I think that you should wait nearby until it is complete. We will all adjourn to my office."

As they were entering the headmasters office Professor Snape arrived armed with several potions, Harry took the invisibility cloak off Worms and put it back in his bag, they sat Worms on a chair.

The Headmaster asked. "What should we do first, Severus?"

"We should give him 'Fay Land' and before you ask Miss Granger, when he awakes he will be with the fairies, though open to our questions."

Professor Snape gave Boggles the Potion and then revived him, as promised, he was with the fairy's, nevertheless they questioned him for ten minutes and decided that in all probability one of the five they had caught were responsible for the Imperius, that information, was in all probability, being verified now. Then they undid all that had done and removed the Imperius, then they woke him, he said that he felt strange and Grizz told him he had fainted, so she asked Professor Snape to help her get Professor Boggles to his bed, he needed to sleep for a few hours.

When they had left the Headmaster conjured chairs for them, as Tonks and the four students arrived from the Care of Magical Creatures practical.

Professor Dumbledore said, "Harry, why do I always seem to be asking you the same question please tell me what happened?"

Harry took the five invisibility cloaks out of his bag and handed them to Professor Dumbledore.

"I took these off the Death Eaters, I thought that they might be useful to the order and I broke the Death Eaters wands," then he went on to explain what had happened how he had felt uneasy when they had arrived in the Three Broomsticks and what they had done about it, he finished with and the rest of it you know about.

"Remember to take notice any time you feel uneasy In the future, you three did very well and Tonks please tell them later what we said to the Aurors so they can tell the same tale. You know Harry that these cloaks are spoils of war, they are worth a lot of money and you are entitled to keep them." Both Luna and Ginny told him they did not want theirs and Harry said that it was five cloaks for the good guys and Dumbledore continued. "Now I think that it is time you went to Gryffindor Tower and rested prior to your tests tomorrow"

**PLEASE REVIEW** and thank you. 


	15. Chapter 15 Of NEWT's

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in her books.

**LOVE CONQUERS ALL**

**Chapter 15 of NEWTS.**

The team were all assembled, as instructed, in the Great Hall at eight the following morning, they were in school robes and really none of them had any idea as to what to expect and they were standing around talking to each other.

Then an unknown voice sounded;

**"Good morning students, there will be four tasks, if you fail any test your examination will end at that point, we wish for you to proceed to the Quidditch pitch and enter it through the main entrance. Of course there is a catch, there is a Hungarian Horntail Dragon guarding the entrance and we would prefer it if you did not kill the Dragon, you have thirty minutes for this test."**

Harry set the timer on his watch to twenty-five minutes and said. "Right, lets move towards the Quidditch pitch, we will get into some kind of formation outside."

They left the Great Hall and went towards the Quidditch pitch they could see the Dragon as soon as they came out of the main doors of the castle, in all honesty it would have been hard to miss it. He arranged a formation. Front row, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Hermione and behind them in the three gaps Ron, Parvati and Neville, he asked.

"_Myrddin CRYFDER, AES, how close do we need to be for a stunning spell."_

"_Twenty to thirty yards and the Horntail's fireball range is about the same."_ Myrddin answered.

Then Harry said, "You all wait here, I'm going to try something different" they were about forty yards away, Harry moved forward about five yards, took out his wand _'Sonorus'_ then loudly in Parseltongue.

"**What a fine day it is Mr Dragon, I am afraid I do not know your name."**

"**You speak my language that is unusual, my name is Majesty, it is not a nice day and what is your name."**

"**My name is Harry Potter, Majesty and why is it not a nice day for you?"**

"**These ropes are uncomfortable Harry and they are stopping me sleeping, I want to go out to the middle of the lawn and sleep in the sun, for about a day, or so."**

"**Would you allow some of my companions and myself to aid you?"**

"**Two of your companions may help you."** Harry called Ginny and Hermione and told them what they were going to do and all three of them put away their wands and moved forward, they removed the dragons bonds then he waddled across the lawn, curled up in the middle and went to sleep.

The examiners came up with Charlie Weasley, who said, "What have you done to Fred?"

Harry answered, "Hi Charlie, his preferred name is Majesty and he has gone for a sleep, he said he will be a day or so."

Charlie said grinning, "If ever you want a job as a Dragon handler you have one, see you later."

Then Mme Marchbanks said with a smile, "Well you seem to have passed the first test."

So Harry said, "I assume that the next task awaits us inside the stadium, may I escort you there." He put out his arm and she took it, the others followed smiling. When they entered the stadium Mme Marchbanks went and sat in the stand.

Hagrid faced them, he said, "For the next task you are to be in your groups of three you must decide who is going first."

Harry said. "Should I go first with Parvati, let Ginny, Luna and Neville come next, then you and Ron. _I will keep you informed this way."_

"That's ok with us," they all said.

Hagrid took Hermione, Luna, Ron, Ginny and Neville to a small soundproof room and said to the other two, you will go up a tunnel and see a big open circle, there is another opening opposite when you enter that you have finished, please try not to kill the creatures that will try to stop you. They went out into the tunnel and again Harry told Parvati to wait, he cast a silencing charm on his feet and put on his invisibility cloak, he went to the end of the tunnel and looked and came half way back, beckoning to her to join him.

He told her, "Now don't panic Parvati we can handle them, there are four giant Acromantula out there, you levitate two and I will levitate the other two, if anything is going wrong start to throw stunning spells, ok Parvati lets go." They stepped into the circle and immediately the four Giant spiders started to charge towards them, they easily levitated the spiders, which were not as heavy as they looked. They then walked across the circle, Parvati went into the tunnel then Harry backed into the tunnel they put the Giant Spiders down and shut their door quickly. Two tasks down two to go and Harry had kept Hermione informed all the way and of course she would be keeping the others informed as well.

When Ginny came out, like Harry she went to see what was there, she came back to Neville and Luna, when they came near the end of the tunnel they extended it with a glass one, straight across the open space and they walked through it. The giant spiders were going mad but they could do nothing.

Hermione and Ron did exactly what Harry and Parvati had done. The time was nine fifteen and they had completed two out of the four tasks.

All seven of them were sat at a large circular table surrounded by a dozen chairs; they had conjured these as well as tea and biscuits, when the examiners came in they were arguing.

Suddenly Mme Marchbanks raised her voice. "These tests have been approved by the Full Assessment Board, just because they don't do them the way you think they should and they seem to find them pathetically easy, is irrelevant. The tests are designed to assess the standard they should have reached to pass their NEWT if Professor Dumbledore took the tests do you think he would do what the average NEWT student would do? The tests stand as they are."

The students were slightly embarrassed, but they produced more cups and saucers, three kinds of tea and more biscuits.

Professor Worms who had been arguing with Mme Marchbanks snapped, "Can no one make coffee?"

Luna, without using a wand, produced a pot in front of him and said, "My dad says my coffee is a bit like mud, but still its coffee."

Professor Worms snapped again, "Has nobody told you to call your superiors sir when you speak to them."

Luna was quite relaxed and answered, "Well my superiors always say please when they want something and thank you when they get it," she turned her back on him and carried on talking to Neville who seemed a little shell-shocked.

Professor Worms was livid he opened his mouth to speak Mme Marchbanks cut him off. "Do you know who she is? Her father owns the Quibbler, if you want to become a published twerp, carry on she is right and you are well out of line. You will be reported, but you still owe her some thanks, an apology and you haven't drunk your coffee."

The disgruntled party all sat there for another five minutes and the conversation was very strained then Mme Marchbanks said. "Would you like to do the next task now or later?"

After a short discussion they decided to do it now, then Mme Marchbanks asked. "You know your pairs, so what order would you like to go in?" They decided that Harry would go first, Luna and Neville would be next then Parvati and Ron so last would be Hermione and Ginny.

The examiners all went back to their viewpoint.

Hagrid came in he said. "Thanks for not hurting my spiders, the time allowed for the next task is twenty minutes and once again you must try not to hurt the creatures," they weren't sure if this was one of the examiners rules, or one of Hagrid's, he continued, "as before you must cross the circle, the creatures, you are to subdue will be released when this door closes, the door on the other side opens normally but there is a minute delay before it closes, so you can't slip out quick like. Oh! And t' best of luck to you all."

The door opened and Harry could see the door, he had to reach, on the far side of the arena, he entered the ring and the door closed behind him. On the left hand wall he could see that the caged creature's they had, a lion's head, a goats body and a dragons tail they were two Chimaeras. They were released from their cage, Harry thought _BRYSIO, CRYFDER, AES_ (Speed, Increase Power and shield). He hit both of the Chimera in quick succession with a stunning spell, both the Chimaera's staggered, then he stunned both of them in quick succession again both of them went down unconscious he ran to the exit door and opened it, Harry turned towards the arena watching the Chimaera's, he went through the door as it was closing, he had completed the third task.

Luna and Neville were next they threw stunning spells at each of the Chimera which slowed them down, then they used synchronised stunning spells at each of them, they walked across the arena and walked out of the door, they turned and watched the Chimeras until the door closed, two teams done. Ron and Parvati did a replay of Luna and Neville except one of the Chimaera's was charging towards the door as it closed, which only left Ginny and Hermione.

Hermione and Ginny hit both their Chimera with impediment jinx's and that slowed both of them down, the giggling pair of girls then headed rapidly for the far door, Ginny had opened it when the first Chimera started to speed up so Hermione hit it with another impediment jinx and Ginny did the same to the second one when it started to move, they both went through the door and waited, watching until the door had closed.

They had all completed the third task.

Harry asked, "What were you giggling at darling?"

Hermione answered, "Ginny told me ab…" then the pair turned bright pink and burst out laughing again and Harry realised that he wasn't going to get an answer.

The examiners came down to them again; first Mme Marchbanks congratulated Harry, because he had successfully completed all his NEWT tests. Then she told them that the final tests were the individual tasks and these would take place after lunch. They had to be back here in the holding area before two.

The holding area where they were all gathered was normally the Gryffindor Quidditch changing room and it was just before two. They were told that the order they would be competing in was, Mr Weasley, Miss Lovegood, Mr Longbottom, Miss Patil, Miss Weasley and Miss Granger.

Mme Marchbanks then explained to them that they would each be facing a mountain Troll, your duel finishes when either you or the Troll is incapacitated, she went back to the stand and Ron was called.

When Ron entered the arena and saw his Troll, it was huge, ugly and as usual, it stank, the Troll saw him and started lumbering towards him swinging its club in the air. Ron thought 'well it worked once', he levitated the club up over its head, the Troll stopped and looked up at its club floating twenty feet above it, Ron released the spell and its club fell hitting the Troll between the eyes. The Troll collapsed unconscious.

The examiners told Ron to come and sit in the stands, only then did he realise that there were quite a few people watching, including Harry sat with his brother Charlie and Tonks, so he went and sat with them.

Luna was next, she hit the Troll between the eyes with a stunning spell and her Troll fell like a tree, then Neville, who followed her did a full body bind on his Troll. Next in line was Parvati, she levitated her Troll twenty-five feet in the air she rotated it so it was upside-down and dropped it on its head, for some reason it did not seem inclined to move after that.

Then came Ginny, she saw her Troll and she was smiling, usually a bad sign, her Troll came towards her so she raised her right hand, it stopped as though it had hit a wall, she swept her left hand and the Trolls club disappeared, clattering some where over to her left, she raised the index finger of her right hand and started rotating it slowly, the Troll started revolving, she gradually increased the speed she was rotating her finger at and the spinning Troll was speeding up until eventually the Troll fell over and couldn't get up, it was too dizzy. She bowed to the examiners and asked if that was sufficient, it was.

Next came Hermione, she put her hand up, her Troll stopped as if in a daze, she flicked her little finger, the Troll's club floated gracefully across the arena and rested gently against the wall.

Hermione asked. "Only the one?"

Professor Worms answered disdainfully. "How many would you like little girl?"

"How many do you have, Professor?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"We have another four, Miss Weasley's is still too dizzy, and it won't be able to stand for a few minutes yet."

"Well may I borrow those, please Professor."

Mme Marchbanks was smiling.

The four Trolls came charging in and slowed to a stop whilst all their clubs floated away and parked themselves neatly alongside the first one; there were now five Trolls. Three of them walked to the centre of the arena, they stood in a line and linked their arms, they were facing the examiners, the other two linked arms and Hermione levitated them up so they were stood on the shoulders of the first three. She turned and bowed to the examiners then she turned back to the Trolls, levitated the top two back to the ground and waved her hand, all the Trolls laid on the ground, curled up with their thumbs in their mouth's and went to sleep, the noise from the snoring was deafening. The smell was also terrible so she waved her hand again and the Troll smell was replaced by that of fresh spring flowers and the noise of the snoring decreased to a gentle buzz, she turned and bowed to the examiners again.

They had all completed all of their tasks their NEWTS were over.

The handlers came out and removed the sweet smelling Trolls, then all the spectators and students made their way down into the arena, Tonks was ecstatic they were all going to pass she kissed each of them on the cheek. There was quite a party atmosphere, Harry went over and shook Professor Worms hand then went back to talk to Mme Marchbanks and Hermione. Mme Marchbanks asked him why he had bothered to shake Worms hand, she left out the honorific and Harry told her that he wanted to know if he was a Death Eater, he wasn't but she would learn more later on.

Hermione started talking to Mme Marchbanks about SPEW again, so Harry went off to find lighter company. Ginny was with Charlie and Ron so he was heading over to talk to the Weasley clan when the Headmaster beckoned to him and asked him about Worms.

Harry held Professor Dumbledore's hand and told him mentally that Worms was not a Death Eater, but he probably was a sympathiser, he hated Muggle born witches and wizards, even half and half. He abhorred the pure bloods associating with Hermione in any way and he even seemed to be cringing because I basically forced him into shaking my hand. Then Harry asked if they had confirmed who was responsible for putting the Imperius on Professor Boggles because it was perfectly possible that given his state of mind, Worms would have done it without any qualms.

The Headmaster told Harry to leave it to him.

So Harry resumed his journey over to Ginny, Charlie and Ron, but he noticed that when he had left him the Headmaster had gone straight over to talk with Mme Marchbanks.

This of course left Hermione free so he changed direction and went back to his love.

The gathering was breaking up and the spectators and students were heading back to the school to get ready for the dinner, which was to be in just over an hour. Charlie accompanied the gang back to the castle and they all went right up to the Owlery so that Ron, Ginny and Harry could tell their owls that they would be away for a day and not to worry, then Charlie accompanied them to the Gryffindor common room.

When they arrived in the common room Tonks reminded them that this was the last time she would be with them, after today at Hogwarts they would have to call her Professor Tonks. She also told them that they were to pack all of their things, because they would be leaving for the flat as soon as they had finished dinner.

After they had been back in the common room for about a quarter of an hour there was a knock on the portrait and as Charlie was the only one down stairs at the time he opened the portrait.

"Good evening Mme Marchbanks would you like me to help you in?" he asked.

"Certainly thank you and in here I am not called Mme Marchbanks," Charlie looked slightly puzzled but still helped her in and she walked to the bottom of the stairs and called up. "Oy! Rabble its Grizz, I need to talk to you all."

Every one of the team came happily scrambling down the stairs and greeted her, and then she continued. "I obviously will not be able to say too much later on so I thought that I would come and thank you for all the hard work you have done for me over the past week. I will try to keep in touch with all of you.

The examiners have reassessed all the OWL results from before the holidays, bearing in mind what that Umbridge wo… thing did and those will be awarded this evening as well. Oh, and Harry rest assured, you will not have to worry about Worms again, the Aurors have checked his wand he had cast the Imperious on Bogles, so it's a happy life in Azkaban for him!"

She went around and kissed each of them on the cheek then they all said goodbye to her and she left.

Charlie was dumbfounded, "Was that Mme Marchbanks, dragon-lady, evil queen of examinations? She seemed almost… human?"

Ron answered him, "Charlie she's super, you can't believe the good things we've done with her, this last week." Ron had finished his packing and was ready for dinner so he stayed in the common room to explain to Charlie what they had been doing with Mme Marchbanks.

But Tonks reminded him, "Keep it in mind Charlie that all this is confidential about our part, anyway, I should think that the cat will soon be out of the bag for the rest and the excitement will really start on Monday."

Then the seven of them went back up stairs to finish getting ready for the dinner.

The group were looking very smart because they were wearing their dress robes and when they entered the Great Hall there were about thirty-five people there, who all started clapping.

Tonks went to join the teachers and Charlie went and sat with the other Dragon handlers.

Two long tables were set in a "T", now there were only seven free seats three either side and one at the end at the bottom of the T, so they took those and looked at the top table. In the centre was Dumbledore to his right were Arthur Molly, Mr and Mrs Granger, Mr and Mrs Patil with Padma, then Professors Flitwick and Sprout. To Dumbledore's left was Mme Marchbanks and three other examiners, Worms was missing, Mr Lovegood, old Mrs Longbottom, then Professors McGonagall and Snape.

The Headmaster arose, and said, "We are here this evening to honour seven students who have spent their summer working instead of playing. I will call their names in reverse order of their achievements and the Minister of Magic will present their certificates. Mr Ronald Weasley, three OWLs and six NEWTs." Ron walked up to loud applause and the Headmaster told him that they all had to wait behind the top table.

"Mr Harry Potter, three OWLs and six NEWTs," Harry walked up to loud applause.

"Miss Parvati Patil, four OWLs and six NEWTs," Parvati walked up to very loud applause.

"Mr Neville Longbottom five OWLs and six NEWTs," Neville walked up to very loud applause, but his Grandmother was scowling and not clapping.

"Miss Hermione Granger, five OWLs and six NEWTs and I must add Miss Granger has set an all time record for OWL's with a total of twenty four in one year." Hermione didn't know whether to grin or blush so she did both as she went up to tremendous applause.

"Miss Luna Lovegood fourteen OWLs and six NEWTs," Luna walked up to even louder applause.

"And lastly, but certainly not least, Miss Ginevra Weasley fifteen OWLs and six NEWTs," Ginny walked up to tremendous applause.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Minister for Magic!" there was yet more enthusiastic applause.

Arthur had sat back down so Dumbledore pulled him to his feet again and he said, "Two of them are mine and I've been a dad much longer than I've been Minister and oh I don't know what to say, I'm so proud."

He went to cuddle his children and all the other parents rose and congratulated their children, Molly was trying to get past Ginny to cuddle Harry, she was telling him that he had made her youngest two the best of the lot and everybody in the hall was cheering and clapping.

Luna's father was very proud of her and was chatting to all of them, however Neville's Grandmother was still extremely piqued and he only spoke about three or four words to her. When they were sat down eating Neville told them that he had, had it with his Gran' and he wasn't going to be into making it up with her any time in the foreseeable future.

An hour and a half later, having been well fed, the eight of them were flying over the lake on their way to the Three Broomsticks and the apartment.

x-x

It was an unwritten agreement nevertheless they had all decided that Saturday was to be their day of rest, except Aberforth had apparently decided otherwise, by eight fifteen, the noise coming from below them was horrendous.

Harry got up, leaving Hermione with her head under a pillow, he went out of the flat and down stairs to see what was going on. Just as he was passing Aberforth's flat as the Headmaster's brother was coming out and said, "Hello Harry, I did not know you lot were back here, I thought you were all at the school?"

"Yes we were," Harry said, "but we came back last night and we are going to leave again tomorrow, what's all the noise about? Can you throw some sound proofing charms around please, the noise is deafening upstairs."

Aberforth waved his wand and the noise stopped, and then he said, "If I had known you were here I'd have done that before they began, sorry. Well, we're having ten telephone lines run into each of the two lower flats, they are being converted into temporary Muggle Studies classrooms. Albus couldn't think of anywhere else to put them, so they have to be ready by next weekend, luckily I've already moved all the walls around."

"How are the students going to get here from Hogwarts and then back to school again?"

"Were going to create portals directly into and out of particular rooms in each flat, that should keep them secure. I'm sorry I must get on, as you can imagine, I am very busy, have a good year, bye."

Aberforth went off down the stairs, Harry thought for a minute, then went back up to the flat and everybody, except Hermione, was out of bed, he asked, "Why are you all up?"

A very disgruntled Tonks said, "Because the noise stopped."

"But I stopped the noise so you could sleep, do you want me to go and start it again?"

Ginny answered quickly, "No, no thank you. We were hiding from the noise and when it stopped we wondered where it had gone, so we all got up to find out. Come on lets get breakfast." They started wandering into the dining room and Harry went to call Hermione.

"I am not getting out of this bed until I've had a kiss." Harry jumped on top of the covers and gave her a big kiss, when he stood up she leapt out of bed and dashed into the loo, she came out a couple of minutes later and Harry was reading the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"What is it darling?" Hermione said, he showed her the front page, the headline read, **'Revolution at Hogwarts.'** The article was nothing like as dramatic as the headline it was simply about the revised priority of Muggle studies in the school curriculum. Hermione immediately went to get her copy of the Daily Prophet from her room and together they went through to the dining room for breakfast. He showed Tonks the paper and soon they had all read the article.

Tonks commented. "Well, I thought that it would start on Monday, I wonder who released it early? I suppose that they had a good reason."

The gang did not have long to wait before they found out because just before ten the Headmaster arrived and the first thing he said was that he couldn't stay long.

However then he told them that together with Mme Marchbanks they had decided to release the Muggle studies information, prior to the start of the school year. This way they believed that no one could accuse them of getting their children to the school without the revisions to the syllabus being public knowledge.

He also told them that Muggle Studies would be a compulsory OWL subject for this year's forth years, but they would be using the old syllabus, this wouldn't apply to the third years who would be using the new syllabus. Also a pass would be mandatory for any of them to progress on to NEWTs.

He then apologised and told them that he was extremely busy and left.

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful, Hermione and Harry with Tonks's assistance added a second locked compartment to their trunk's this gave them virtually a second empty trunk.

Taking a leaf out of Mad Eye Moody's book, Harry expanded his new compartment to make a room with two comfy arm chairs and a large bookcase into which he put a lot of the books he had brought from Sirius's vault. When Hermione saw what he had done she decided to do the same to her trunk but in hers she had put a love seat instead of the chairs. Harry asked Tonks if it would be possible to put a portal between the two trunk rooms and she told them that portals, like a lot of other forms of magical transport, could only be used between fixed locations and trunks by definition were not fixed locations.

By the evening they had all packed everything that they would be taking to Hogwarts, they had left out Muggle clothes for the morning and had their school robes packed in their magic bags. They all watched a video of Conan the Destroyer, after Ron had told them about twenty times, how much he fancied Grace Jones they all went to bed for what would be their last night in the flat for some months.

Their holiday was over so Hermione and Harry cuddled very close all night because tomorrow night they would be back in their dormitory beds.

**PLEASE REVIEW **and thank you.


	16. Chapter 16 The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in her books.

**LOVE CONQUERS ALL**

**Chapter 16. The Hogwarts Express. **

By half past eight the next morning, they were all washed dressed and packed, they had shrunk their trunks and put them in their magic bags, then they had eaten breakfast.

Harry told Dobby that they would see him at the school and Dobby told Harry that he would have to clean and tidy the flat properly before he too could leave and join them at Hogwarts.

With that they all Flooed to the Orders room in the Leaky Cauldron, from where a ministry car was going to take them to Platform nine and three-quarters at Kings Cross Station.

Professor Tonks was going to _'Apparate'_ from the Leaky Cauldron to just outside the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade and from there she was going to complete her journey to Hogwarts by broom.

By ten fifteen they had reached Kings Cross Station and were walking through the barrier between platforms nine and ten onto platform nine and three-quarters where they boarded the Hogwarts Express. As they were early they easily found themselves an empty compartment towards the front of the train, the team had settled in as they did not have anybody seeing them off, Parvati and Ron were sitting opposite each other by the window, of course Neville was with Luna and Harry with Hermione, Ginny was between Luna and Ron.

The train was just beginning to move off when the compartment door slid open and a small boy with dark coppery red hair and bright green eyes looked in and pleaded. "Nobody else will let me sit with them, can I sit in here please?"

Hermione looked at him in amazement and said, "Of course you can, come and sit here between Parvati and me. You're new aren't you, what's your name?"

"I'm Mark Evans, my mum and dad didn't seem to know I was a wizard until my letter came from Hogwarts School."

Hermione continued, "Well I'm Muggle born as well," seeing the confused look on his face, she explained to him, "that means that my mum and dad didn't know I was a witch either, until my letter arrived."

"And she's top of just about everything, so don't worry about how your going to get on," said Harry continuing, "so how do you like Dudley Dursley?"

"How do you know Dudley Dursley? His mum is my dad's niece, but she's right stuck up and he's a bullying git."

Harry leaned around Hermione and smiled then he put his hand out and shook Mark's hand, "My name is Harry Potter, nice to meet you cousin."

"Are you my cousin?" all the others were looking as shocked as Mark.

Harry had a cousin.

"Well if my aunt Petunia is your dad's niece then my mum was as well, because they were sisters, I think that that makes us cousins."

First cousins, once removed I believe," said Hermione, having been franticly working it out on her fingers, they could all tell that she was getting excited because she was talking without breathing, "and my name is Hermione Granger and that's Ginny Weasley, we three are Gryffindor prefects he's Neville Longbottom, she's Parvati Patil and she's Luna Lovegood, oh that's Ron Weasley he's Gryffindor Quidditch captain and we don't expect you to remember everything or all our names."

They all shook his hand as Hermione introduced them, so Mark asked, "Do you always talk without breathing and what's Gryffindor and what's Quidditch?"

Hermione was blushing but Ron was in his element, he immediately launched into a long dissertation about Quidditch, which was only slightly interrupted when the door slid back and a smiling witch asked, "Anything off the trolley dears?" Harry bought loads of pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans then they steadily started eating their way through them. After another hour, of Ron talking about Quidditch, Marks eyes were starting to glaze when, thankfully, the compartment door opened again.

Cho Chang came in and said, "Hello Harry, oh and everybody."

Harry looked at her and said, "Hi Cho I see you're Head girl now, congratulations," all the others added their congratulations.

Then pouting Cho said, "Aren't you going to give me a congratulatory kiss then Harry?" he stood up and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then sat down again, Cho looked very upset and left, quickly.

Parvati smiled and said, "You know that she still fancies you something rotten, don't you Harry?"

"Well I am perfectly happy with what I have thank you," Harry said and added with an innocent expression, "anyway I would think that she would be more suited to Ron, she's very pretty and she loves Quidditch."

Everyone laughed except Ron who looked horrified but he was getting ready to start up again, about Quidditch when Ginny said quickly, "You asked about Gryffindor as well, didn't you," and they told him about the four houses and what they stood for, then when he asked they told him that they were all in Gryffindor House.

Then he asked about the sorting so they told him that they weren't supposed to tell first years about the sorting, but Luna said, "If you are set on a particular house then if you hold it firmly in your mind, when the time comes, then you will be put where you want to go."

It was time for them all to change into their school robes and the boys and girls took turns to do this, then shortly afterwards the train was pulling into Hogsmeade Station. Mark left them to go, across the lake with Hagrid who also called and waved to the group and then they all boarded two Thestral drawn carriages for the journey up to the castle.

As they entered the castle Professor McGonagall called, "Miss Granger, Mr Potter come with me to my office please." She set off to her office, when the three of them had entered and the door was closed, she continued, "don't look so worried. I said that I would try to help you because of the importance of the very special relationship you have with each other. You will find that when you go to your own beds and draw the curtains around your bed fully, you will be in a bed with each other. There is also a one way silencing charm on your beds, you can hear what is going on in your individual rooms but the people in the rooms will not be able to hear you. That is all, now let us go to the sorting, I mustn't be late."

The pair of them were stunned and stuttering their thanks, as they hurried, all the way back to the Great Hall, they entered and crossed to the Gryffindor table to sit with their friends and told them that what Professor McGonagall had wanted was only prefect things, nothing exciting.

Harry looked along the top table, he saw that all the usual teachers were there plus Tonks who was sitting between Professors McGonagall and Snape, he suddenly realised that Arthur Weasley and Molly were also there, what was happening?

There was a fair bit of whispering going on, especially on the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables, they assumed that it was because Luna was sitting at the Gryffindor table, they wondered if Professor Dumbledore was going to say anything. Hagrid was walking up the Hall and he had just greeted them when the Headmaster stood and the room became silent.

The Headmaster said, "There are two announcements I must make before the sorting ceremony begins.

Firstly. I must introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, she is taking a sabbatical from her regular job as an Auror, Professor Tonks please." Tonks stood and bowed to claps, cheers and wolf whistles, when she sat down she was blushing. As usual at the introduction of a new DADA teacher Professor Snape was looking like thunder however he did clap politely.

The Headmaster continued, "Secondly. Some of you may have noticed that Miss Luna Lovegood is sitting at the Gryffindor table and wondered why? During the summer holiday, due to very unusual set of circumstances, about which you will all learn more later this evening, it was assumed that she should be resorted and the Sorting Hat decided to place her in Gryffindor House. That is all from me for now.

Professor McGonagall the sorting of the first years may now begin."

The Deputy Headmistress led a very nervous looking column of first years up the hall and onto the stage where they stopped in front of the teachers. The Deputy Headmistress placed a three-legged stool centre front of the stage and placed the sorting hat on it and after this year's recitation she started calling names off her list. Evans Mark was the seventh name Professor McGonagall called and the hat hardly touched his head before it shouted Gryffindor. He came to their table, accompanied by loud cheers from all the Gryffindors, he sat next to Ron and opposite Harry. The sorting continued and Hermione started looking worried, she eventually told them that there didn't appear to be many new Slytherins and wondered if some of them had gone to Durmstrang.

When the Sorting Ceremony was finished Professor Dumbledore rose again and said, "Bumble Stock Slump." Then as usual all four tables instantly filled with the most magnificent feast and everybody started eating.

When the deserts had been dispensed with and the noise level in the Hall was once again increasing, because people started talking instead of eating, Professor Dumbledore stood again and silence once more settled on the Great Hall.

"I must once again bring to your attention a further sixteen items that our caretaker Argus Filch, has deemed necessary to have added to the list of prohibited articles. The complete list, which currently runs to some five hundred and seventy six items is as usual, displayed on his office door, if anyone feels that they should read it please feel free to do so.

Also I must remind you that despite frequent rumours and actions to the contrary, the Forbidden Forrest is just that, Forbidden to all students, unless accompanied by a teacher. It is an extremely dangerous place and you would all be well advised to keep clear of it."

The Headmaster became very serious and continued, "A very unusual thing occurred during this summer holiday, in that the sixth years, that is last years fifth years, will have received two sets of OWL results. This is because the Examination Board met here over the summer and reassessed all of your results taking in to account the interference caused by the then Minister for Magic and his cohorts.

Now for something altogether more pleasant and I ask you not to applaud, that is if of course you want to, until I have finished. Most of you will have read or heard on the wireless, that a group of Hogwarts students, this summer thwarted an attack, by Death Eaters, on Gringotts Wizarding Bank, for this they have received a monetary award. What possibly none of you are aware of, is that on three other occasions, this summer, the same students, were responsible for the detention of Death Eaters and for this the Ministry of Magic are tonight rewarding them with twenty five thousand Galleons each."

There was a rumble of whispers around the Hall, Dumbledore waited for it to die down, then continued. "Also they, together with your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Tonks, will be receiving the Order of Merlin." Another excited rumble went around the Hall. "This as most of you may know carries its own reward ten thousand Galleons for third class, twenty five thousand Galleons for second class and fifty thousand Galleons for first class. You may applaud now if you wish."

The Hall exploded with cheers and clapping, it gradually quietened down and the Headmaster continued. "Now I call upon the Minister for Magic to make the presentations."

There was loud cheering and applause as Arthur stood up and said, "I don't suppose that you want a long boring speech from me, I am sure that the Headmaster has told you all you need to know. So I will just say, It gives me very great pleasure to make these awards, first Mr Ronald Weasley Order of Merlin third class," Ron walked up to collect his award to very loud applause, Professor Dumbledore told him they were all to wait on the stage.

"Miss Parvati Patil Order of Merlin third class," she walked up to get her award to extremely loud applause.

"Mr Neville Longbottom Order of Merlin third class," he also walked up to very loud Applause.

"Professor Nymphadora Tonks Order of Merlin second class," she stood and went to collect her award to loud applause.

"Miss Luna Lovegood Order of Merlin second class," she walked up to get her award to extremely loud applause.

"I am going to call the last three together, they will all receive the Order of Merlin first class, they are Miss Ginevra Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Harry Potter."

By the time Harry's name was called the noise was absolutely deafening so he just went up when Arthur stopped talking and beckoned to him to come, when he was on the stage he noticed that although the Slytherins did not look to happy, maybe they were not quite as sullen as they would usually be.

Professor McGonagall went down from the stage and talked to the Gryffindor girls, seventh year prefect, she was going to have to escort the first year girls to the tower, as the other two female Gryffindor prefects were on the stage, talking with the Minister for Magic.

Professor Dumbledore rose again, after a few minutes the noise died down then he said, "Thank you, thank you, well now you all probably understand why we thought that Miss Lovegood should be resorted." There were more loud cheers, especially from the Gryffindors, he continued. "The Minister for Magic will be talking to the Gryffindor seven for a few minutes and it is time for you all to go to bed, goodnight."

x-x

The Great Hall gradually cleared and the group remained on the stage for about half an hour, Professor McGonagall told them that the password had been changed to Merlin. Together the seven of them made their way up to Gryffindor Tower, when they arrived, as expected there was a party was in full swing.

Almost immediately Lavender Brown came up to Hermione and asked if she knew why there were two extra beds in their dormitory and Hermione told her that they were for Luna and Ginny.

"But," Lavender said flippantly, "they are only fifth years!" the room had gone quiet, all of the house was listening so Hermione decided to put her straight, then told her how Luna and Ginny had studied all summer and gained fourteen and fifteen OWLs by working hard, also how all seven of them had won six NEWTS, each.

Then Lavender asked snidely, "Well how many OWLs did you get then, Miss Smarty Pants?"

Hermione blushed and said, "I would rather not say."

Lavender said gloatingly, "So you didn't do as well as you thought you might then?"

Harry came to her rescue, "She got twenty four and before any of you bother to ask, I only got eighteen," he was absolutely certain that he had the second highest score in the year, "so relatively, that makes me pretty dumb, how many did you get Lavender?" Lavender was cornered but Harry had hold of Luna's hand and had asked her to stop this discussion.

She had waited until this moment to interrupt, "Stop this silliness I thought Gryffindors knew how to party, Harry can you get us some Butterbeer?"

Ginny overheard Parvati saying to Lavender, "Luna really got you off the hook there, that Hermione is scary, she's in Gryffindor which means that she is braver than she is clever and she is just a bit clever isn't she?"

At the same time Harry answered Luna, "I'll try. Dobby."

Pop.

"Good evening Mr Harry Potter sir, what can I get for you?"

"Can you possibly get me five dozen bottles of Butterbeer, please?"

"Mr Harry Potter sir, house elves has to buy them, they are three sickles each." Harry gave him twelve Galleons, Dobby disappeared and reappeared a minute later with four of his friends, they were each carrying a dozen bottles of Butterbeer, which Harry told them to distribute around the room. Dobby kept trying to give Harry his change but Harry told him to keep it he may need to buy something some other time.

Hermione noticed that Lavender had dragged Ron over to one of the corner armchairs and was rapidly trying to prove that it was not a platonic friendship she was thinking of having with him.

Dean and Seamus asked Harry how he made the House elves do things like that? Harry explained that he never ever made any House Elves do anything, he always asked them and anyway, Dobby was his house elf that worked at Hogwarts while he was here, but came to look after him in the holidays.

Harry looked around, he saw that Hermione was talking to Ginny and the seventh year girls prefect, Harry came up behind her and put his hands around her waist and whispered in her ear that he was going to try his new bed. She turned to him and gave him a kiss goodnight and told him that she was going to bed now as well.

They went up their separate staircases, they were communicating by the link, they both got ready and sat in their beds and drew the drapes. They were in bed together, not in either of their own beds, but in a magnificent eight-foot square, soft, comfortable bed.

Harry said, "She certainly did it in style."

"You can say that again, it's gorgeous," they started cuddling.

"Yes it is rather nice," he gave her a kiss.

"Hang on I can hear Ginny calling me. Shall we tell her?" he let go of her.

"Yea lets," he said, she drew the curtain on her side and disappeared, less than a minute later Hermione was back with Ginny who was sat, cross-legged at the bottom of the bed.

She looked around and said, "This is wonderful, isn't Professor McGonagall a sweetie?"

Then Harry said, "I don't have to tell you that you're not to tell a soul, do I?"

"Probably if Ron found out he'd be dragging Lavender in here," said Hermione giggling.

Ginny giggled as well and said. "I don't know, I think Lavender might be the one doing the dragging and from what Luna has told me, Padma wouldn't be too happy about it, because she fancies Ron as well"

Hermione was looking puzzled and said, "Well he can't finish up with both of them, can he?"

Ginny replied, "Luna also told me the other day, that the twins dad has two wives and a concubine, so maybe they do think that they can both have him. But I dread to think what my mum would say if he did, she'd go ballistic."

Tiredly Hermione said, "Well I give up, thank goodness it's not my problem, now its time to get some sleep."

Ginny kissed both of them on the cheek then she opened the curtain she and Hermione disappeared, an instant later Hermione was back alone with Harry and within three minutes they had snuggled up together and had gone to sleep.

x-x

As always one of the highlights of breakfast the first morning of the school year were the heads of their Houses giving them their timetables for the next year's lessons. Although some years when it was double Potions that occupied their Monday mornings, highlight was not the first adjective many of them would have used to describe the event.

Surprisingly the timetable had been the subject of Hermione and Harry's only disagreement so far, it would be truer to say the lessons to be included on it.

Hermione had wanted to take all of the six subjects she was qualified for, this would of left her no free time whatsoever and Harry wasn't in favour of this idea. Harry had wanted to only take three subjects one of which was Divination, to no ones surprise, this included Harry, Hermione wasn't in favour of this idea, 'Vegetating your brain,' was one of the sweeter things she had said to him.

So eventually they compromised.

Hermione wasn't going to take Astronomy and Arithmancy whilst Harry dropped Divination in favour of Potions, which he was qualified to take, plus he was to take Ancient Runes. Ancient Runes was a subject he had never taken before so Hermione had to promise to help him first to catch up and also to keep up, Ginny who was also taking the subject promised to give what help she could as well.

To Harry's mind the main thing in favour of all this was that Hermione and he would again both be taking all of the same subjects, this was for the first time since their second year. Then there only remained the not insignificant detail of getting Harry accepted onto the Advanced Runes course and after much pleading by Hermione, together with support from the Deputy Headmistress they managed to achieve this.

Another surprise was Professor Snape offering both Ginny and Luna places on the Advanced Potions course. This started a debate that resulted in Luna keeping with what she had already decided and Ginny dropping Astronomy in favour of Advanced Potions meaning she was going to have all of her lessons with Hermione and Harry as well.

Checking their new timetables they were going to spend the whole of the day outside and all together, all the morning was to be Care of Magical Creatures and the afternoon was to be Herbology.

When the class for Care of Magical Creatures had assembled Hermione said fairly quietly to Harry and Ginny, "I think that we must have all of the Slytherin sixth years here." In the class were Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode.

Pansy had heard Hermione so said, "Yes we are, although I don't know what has happened to Blaise Zabini he was supposed to come back, but he disappeared a few weeks ago."

Ron joined in with, "Oh he went to visit Draco and took Crabbe and Goyle with him that would be after the three of them were captured attacking Gringotts Bank. Although I don't know just how long they will be visiting for, it won't be very friendly though because I heard that the Goblins keep an imperturbable charm around each cell so that the prisoners can't talk to each other. They only ever get to talk to the guards and that is only when they bring the food three times a day, must be very peaceful in there."

"That must be awful," said Daphne, "it would drive you mad."

"I suppose that it is to stop the Death Eaters from scheming and plotting." Luna said then added in her normal dotty manner, "Anyway they shouldn't be naughty boys, should they?"

Two of the Slytherin girls ignored her but Pansy said threateningly, "You had better watch yourself."

Totally unconcerned Luna said, "Why? What am I going to do?"

Apart from Pansy who looked livid and Luna who had a deadpan expression the whole class burst out laughing.

Quickly Hagrid, who was still chuckling, called the class together and they spent a very interesting morning learning about the really dangerous Chimaera. Obviously Hagrid still had the two they had used in their Newt examinations, with their lion's head, a goats body and a dragons tail they were really odd looking and were in two cages with thick iron bars.

Towards the end of the lesson Hagrid asked, "Would any of you like to face one then?" as though he was offering them all a bag of sweets.

Pansy said to Luna, "Why don't you try then brave Gryffindor?"

"I will if you will." Luna answered instantly, still appearing to be totally unconcerned.

Pansy obviously had not been prepared for this answer and after spluttering for a minute had to either accept the backhanded challenge or appear to be a coward so she accepted and said, "You first."

"Right then," said Hagrid, "first it's Miss Lovegood and then it's Miss Parkinson. Harry, Hermione will you stand by please in case you are needed."

The couple with their wands drawn, stood beside the Chimaera's pen, Luna entered it and Hagrid released the beast from its cage with his wand.

Luna cast four spells in quick succession and first the creature slowed then it fell down unconscious, however Luna had only whispered her spells and the Slytherins didn't know what she had cast.

Harry and Hermione levitated the unconscious animal back into its cage and when they had closed and locked the door Harry cast _'Enervate'_ to revive it then he went back on guard with Hermione ready for Pansy's turn.

She was trembling as she entered the pen and Hagrid released the other Chimaera that charged at Pansy who appeared to be petrified and did nothing. So Harry and Hermione hit it with synchronised stunning spells and it fell unconscious with its head resting no more than two inches from Pansy's shoes.

She fainted.

Once again the couple put the monster back in its cage and when it was locked they revived the Chimaera then Hermione went over and revived Pansy.

Luna came over and helped Pansy to her feet and asked her in a very kind voice if she was all right and then Luna helped her out of the pen and back to her friends, from that time on Luna never had any trouble from the Slytherin girls.

In their bed that night, before falling asleep, the loving couple concluded that the poisonous plants, which had been attacking them throughout the afternoon in Herbology, were something of an anticlimax after a lesson with Hagrid.

**PLEASE REVIEW **and thank you for reading.


	17. Chapter 17 Quidditch

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in her books.

**LOVE CONQUERS ALL**

**Chapter 17. Quidditch. **

All in all the group's lessons were proceeding nicely, the intensive studying they had all done during the summer was serving them well and things that would have caused them problems in the past were falling into place nicely.

Hermione's birthday was on the nineteenth of September and Harry knew that with their link it would be almost impossible for him to keep anything secret from her so he asked her if she wanted a party?

She had told him that she didn't, so apart from wishing her Happy Birthday and giving her presents nobody said anything to her about it all day.

However in the middle of dinner that evening Dobby came into the Great Hall carrying an enormous Birthday Cake with sixteen candles burning on top of it. He placed it on the Gryffindor table directly in front of the birthday girl, then he said, "Miss Hermione this is a present to you from all the House Elves," and then with a pop he disappeared and a general murmur started around the hall.

Silence descended when the Headmaster stood, then he said, "The cake Miss Granger has received as a gift from the House Elves is because for the last few years she has been working tirelessly to improve their welfare," then he turned to face her raised his goblet and said, "Happy Birthday!" and then he sat down.

As had been her request there was no party in the common room that night, but there was a party at the Gryffindor table, with a lot of students from the other Houses joining in and many enjoyed the cake.

The Gryffindor Quidditch trials had produced a team of all sixth years, Ron was the captain and in goal and Harry was once again the seeker, the new beaters were Luna and Neville, Neville was a bit of a revelation. But the real surprise were the chasers Ginny, Parvati and Hermione, people thought it was a joke, fielding Hermione as a chaser, she was famous throughout most of the school for hating flying.

The first match as usual was to be against Slytherin, it was on the twenty sixth of October a week or two earlier than was normal.

However if anyone thought that the Gryffindors team trials had produced an odd looking team, their troubles were nothing compared to the Slytherin's problems. All their previous team had, for a variety of reasons left the school, these varied from Marcus Flint retired unqualified, Draco Malfoy in prison, still awaiting trial and the others had transferred to Durmstrang.

At breakfast on Match day the Gryffindor team were all in high spirits and were all eating well, Professor Snape was heading in their direction, he arrived at the Gryffindor table at the same time as Professor McGonagall.

As the Deputy Headmistress arrived Professor Snape said, "I wouldn't be that confident with those two in my team." Indicating Hermione and Neville.

Professor McGonagall prickled and answered him, "You weren't here the day they had their races, after the holiday examinations, were you? Hermione and Ginny were even after five laps around the sixteen-point circuit and Neville was only a couple of broom lengths behind. If I was you I would not just be worried, I would be very worried." Then she turned to the table said, loudly. "Are we ready?"

The whole of Gryffindor House, together with most of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw yelled. "YES!" Then they all stood up and trooped out to the Quidditch pitch.

The weather conditions were calm with light even cloud cover, perfect Quidditch weather, the team went into the changing rooms to change into their Quidditch robes and prepare for the match. They all came out onto the pitch and the captains shook hands, both teams took to the air as Mme Hooch released the balls then blew her whistle and the match was underway.

As usual Harry flew high to look for the Snitch, as he was looking around he noticed that sitting near the Headmaster was Mme Marchbanks with two other ladies whom Harry did not recognise. Also he saw Professor Tofty with about four or five people that Harry didn't know either, he gave up wondering who the strangers were and concentrated on finding the Snitch. He started listening to the match commentary, which was being given by Dean Thomas and discovered that Gryffindor were already ahead sixty to zero, no make that seventy to zero, he started watching the Gryffindor chasers, they were like a well oiled machine. Ginny intercepted the Quaffle and passed it to, Hermione to, Parvati back to Hermione, to Ginny, to Parvati Scores, they seemed to be reading each others minds?

When the score had reached one hundred and sixty to zero, Harry saw the Snitch it was about four feet off the ground, under the Slytherin goalposts, it was directly underneath the Slytherin Seeker. Harry dived off towards the centre of the pitch to his right, the other Seeker dived towards where Harry was heading franticly searching for the snitch, Harry suddenly changed direction to his left now heading directly for the Snitch, forcing the opposition Seeker to reverse his direction by which time Harry was climbing with the Snitch in his hand.

It was like a bomb exploding, the ground erupted in cheers as Gryffindor had won three hundred and twenty to zero because the chasers had scored again while he was chasing the snitch. There was a big team hug in the middle of the pitch and the only girl, who didn't kiss all the boys in the team, was Parvati she would only shake Ron's hand then she went back to disregarding him.

The pitch had been invaded by students and was starting to clear when the Headmaster came over with all the guests, he introduced those who the students did not know, they were the Chairman and coaches from the Holyhead Harpies, the Appleby Arrows and Puddlemere United.

Mme Marchbanks asked, "Are you really that good or were they that bad?"

Hermione blushed and answered, "I suppose that they were really not that good."

Then Hesta Jenkins the coach of the Harpies said, "I am not so sure that anyone would have lived, in the air, the way you three were playing, I would like to sign you four girls to Provisional Professional Quidditch Contracts, now."

Luna immediately asked, "What does, a Provisional Professional Quidditch Contract, mean?"

"It means Luna, that you can't sign to play professional Quidditch for any other team, that you will receive coaching, that we can call on you to play for us in an emergency and that you will be paid one thousand Galleons a month, each. Oh, and if we do call you out to play you will get a playing fee of five thousand Galleons with another five thousand win bonus, each."

The girls grinned at each other and Ginny said, "We ac…"

The coach of the Arrows interrupted her, "We will beat any off…"

Hermione interrupted him, "The Harpies is a Ladies team and this is not about money, it's a girlie thing. We accept."

Hesta Jenkins smiled and said, "Would it be possible for you all come for a training day with the team, say between Christmas and the New Year?"

The girls looked at the Headmaster who gave a little nod then Ginny said, "We would be proud to come."

The Puddlemere coach came over and said, "Please tell me that you are all English, I'm Bruno James and besides being coach for Puddlemere United I am the assistant coach of the English National Team, I think that you are that good." He turned towards Hesta. "May we come and watch when they come to you for their training day."

The girls were flabbergasted, Hermione was the first to recover and she pointed to Parvati and Luna then said, "You do realise that, that was the first Quidditch match that Parvati, Luna and I have ever played and the first time Ginny has ever played as a Chaser. Oh, and we are all English. As for coming to watch us that is not our decision."

All the coaches were amazed at Hermione's revelation, and then the Headmaster said, "Well I did promise you an interesting afternoon and you can all attend all of the other inter-house Quidditch matches if you want to. I think we should go back to the school now, I will arrange a special table for you all to sit at for some lunch."

Mme Marchbanks then asked if they could all sit at the Gryffindor table and the Headmaster said that he would see what he could do for them.

They arrived in the Great Hall to louder cheers than usual because it was the worst beating Slytherin had ever received.

Looking around they found that there were seats for all of them, including the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall, at the Gryffindor table, which had been extended and both sides of it in the centre were free. As they took their seats they had to explain to the rest of the house who the guests were and Lavender Brown seemed to have become permanently affixed to Ron.

The three chasers discovered that Ron and Neville had been offered trials by the other two league teams, the coaches told them that they had not had enough to do for them to be able to assess their real potential. Harry however, had been offered a similar contract to the girls, though more lucrative, by two of the teams and the Harpies had offered him an extremely lucrative coaching deal. Harry's deal meant that he would not be allowed to coach any boys or anyone contracted to any other professional Quidditch team, after talking to Hermione for a few minutes he accepted it.

Moyreg Williams the Chairwoman of the Harpies then said, "The Harpies all fly Firebolt Mark Two's, so we will send you five of them over next week and as Harry is one of our coaches now, he can teach you to fly them before you come for your day with the Harpies after Christmas, how about Saturday the twenty eighth of December?"

The whole team had a discussion and decided that this date was fine and asked how many guests they could bring and Moyreg said, "Does up to ten each sound fair?"

Having decided that it did, with a cheeky grin Ginny asked, "Would the Minister for Magic and his wife be invited?"

Moyreg with her own cheeky grin said, "Ok, what's the catch?"

Ginny pointed at Ron and said, "Well, their our Mum and Dad."

Moyreg had a look of mock horror on her face, "Hesta," she said, "I hope those were the fair contracts you gave them to sign. Seriously though, high Ministry officials and Department heads will be welcome."

The good humoured banter continued for a while, with a lot of students from the other houses, sitting round, listening as well, then Moyreg noticed Mme Marchbanks had been talking quietly to Hermione for ages so she said, "Oy, Grizz who's that lovely young chaser you're talking to?"

Grizz called back, "This is my friend, Hermione Granger and she is the most brilliant witch or wizard you are ever lightly to meet, twenty four OWLS and six NEWTS in one year tell their own story." Hermione was blushing furiously.

A murmur went around the students from the other houses, not being a boastful person it had not been general knowledge just how outstandingly well Hermione had done in her examinations.

"My god," said Hesta, "and she plays Quidditch like that as well, what's the world coming to."

Grizz continued, "The other three aren't exactly thick, Parvati scored sixteen and six and the other two were forth years last year and they only studied for a few weeks in their summer holidays, one scored fourteen and six the other fifteen and six. OWLS and NEWTS that is."

There was a lot more murmuring going around the other students again.

Moyreg thought for a minute, then turned to Harry and said, "Alright I am trying for the cleverest team in the league, so how did you do Harry?"

He looked sheepish and told her, "Eighteen and six, Mme."

"My name is Moyreg, and that is what I want you all to call me, unless you are hauled up on the carpet for doing something wrong. Eighteen and six that's a pretty good score, isn't it?"

The Headmaster said, with a small smile, "The second best score ever, as you can no doubt work out, Hermione's is by far the best ever."

This caused the murmuring to restart, Harry to go even redder and Hermione to join him.

Their talking went on for over an hour until the Headmaster broke it up and the students all returned to their house common rooms. For the Gryffindors it was to a party that was in full swing.

x-x

Everybody was at breakfast on Tuesday morning and when the post owls arrived, standing out among the normal varied assortment were five pairs of eagle owls, each pair were carrying what was obviously a broomstick. These were delivered to Luna, Parvati, Hermione, Ginny and Harry, none of them had lessons that morning, so because the weather was excellent they decided to go and practice on them for a couple of hours, Hermione was obviously starting to enjoy Quidditch.

The following day was Halloween and they all had a full day of lessons, but after dinner in the evening, unusually, there was to be a Halloween Ball. As was quite normal all forth years and above were invited, third year girls could attend only if they had been invited by a boy from the senior years, but they had to be back in their dormitories by ten, or else there would be trouble.

Luna, Hermione and Ginny had finished dinner by five thirty then they had disappeared up into their dormitories to get ready for the ball which was due to start at eight. Parvati and Lavender Brown had even skipped dinner in order to give themselves more time to get ready.

Harry had noticed quite a few girls had been looking lustfully at Ron on several occasions recently and he was fairly sure that Ron had noticed them looking as well. However Harry was also fairly certain that Padma and Lavender hadn't noticed them, because as yet full-scale warfare hadn't broken out in the corridors.

Harry and Hermione had been dancing a little as had Neville and Luna, both Harry and Neville had danced with Ginny and Parvati who didn't have dates, they had told the rest that they didn't want one. Each of them had been invited by at least a dozen boys since the Quidditch match and had politely declined all of the offers, they had also told them that there was no one free at Hogwarts they really fancied at the moment.

Ron was with Lavender and Padma, he had been dating both of them alternately and together and all three seemed quite happy with the arrangement. Now the trio were doing a peculiar three-person dance that seemed to involve a lot of tripping, grabbing hold of each other and giggling.

The six of them were sat at a table finishing the last of their Butterbeer they had been discussing Draco Malfoy. His case had been reported in that day's Daily Prophet, he had received three years in Azkaban and his wand had been broken, all in all they thought it was a fair verdict. They had briefly discussed the new Muggle Studies program, which appeared to be running along quite smoothly and now they were talking about going to bed, tomorrow was Friday so they had Potions all morning.

It would be the first time that the Gryffindors had to face the Potions Professor since they destroyed the Slytherin Quidditch team and it would not do, for them to be less than one hundred and ten percent, ready for their encounter with the Head of Slytherin House.

Potions had been the source of some discontent; this was because if you took advanced Herbology then you had to take the Potions course as well, the two subjects were interlinked. If they had known before term started it would have been one reason that would have convinced Harry to drop Divination in favour of Potions. Although the others didn't have all the homework that the advanced course students had, to Ron and Neville especially, even being in the company of the greasy haired Potions Professor was, to put it mildly, objectionable.

Now as they all were walking around the dance floor on their way out Ron shouted above the music, "Where are you all going? It's only ten thirty."

Luna smiled and answered him, "Darling Ronniekins, tomorrow morning first thing you have your favouritist teacher in the whole wide world and Professor Snape doesn't like us half asleep."

The pair of girls looked daggers at her, but Ron said, "Don't worry, I'll manage," then he went back to dancing.

He did manage, he managed to lose fifty five points for Gryffindor, Ron had arrived fifteen minutes late loosing thirty points and then messed up the whole lesson, for the rest, Gryffindor was lucky Lavender did not take Advanced Potions as well. Padma arrived twenty-five minutes late, she looked as though she had just jumped out of bed, thrown on her robes and grabbed her bag. Professor Snape looked as though Christmas had come early, she cost Ravenclaw fifty points by just walking into class and they both also had a detention.

x-x

It was early Friday evening in the common room. Harry, Ginny, Parvati, Luna and Hermione were talking about brooms and Harry said, "Hermione do you think that I could borrow your old broom to teach my cousin Mark to fly?"

"My old broom, is only about three months old and you bought it any way, I never did remember to put the money into your account for it and after riding that Mark two Firebolt I'm never going to want to ride it again, we can give it to him if you like."

Harry called over, "Mark, would you like to learn to fly a broom properly?"

The common room went absolutely silent, and then Mark came over followed by quite a few others, he said, "Yes please, will you teach all the others as well?"

"I am going to teach you because we are cousins," Harry said, "but you were there when I signed that coaching contract for the Harpies, so I am not allowed to teach boys really, only the girls, I reckon I can teach you because you are my cousin."

Instantly there was a loud groan from the boys and a lot of giggling from the girls, then one of the girls asked, "Well will you teach us girls then?"

"Yes we will," he said, "and there's nothing in my contract to say that says the girls can't teach the boys."

"Or us teach them." Ginny said waving at Hermione, Parvati and Luna. "There's nothing in our contracts about teaching or not teaching anyone, Neville would you like to borrow my Nimbus Flash for a bit and lend us your Cleansweep, so we will have three brooms to teach with." Seamus called across my broom's a Cleansweep 70 as well, and then Ron said how about my Nimbus two thousand?

Harry replied, "Thanks Ron, do you want to borrow my Firebolt until one of those clubs give you something better?" Ron thanked him and Harry continued. "Right how are we going to decide who the other four to have the lesson's are?" Hermione counted the ones who said they wanted lessons there were eleven, so she went and borrowed the pawns from Ron's chess set and put seven white pawns and four black ones in a bag, then said.

"If you draw a black piece you have to be at breakfast at eight in the morning, then you will get your flying lesson." The ninth piece was the fourth black pawn to be drawn; there were three girls and one boy plus Mark Evans, for the lesson.

The lesson went very well and by the end of it Gryffindor House had five more extremely competent flyers.

Towards the end Professor Snape arrived with the Slytherin Quidditch team, he said, "Are you coaching Potter?"

"Yes Professor." Harry answered, the three Gryffindor chasers waited with him, the younger Gryffindor students, not being particular fans of the Potions Professor, left as quickly as they could.

Snape continued, "Only Gryffindors I see."

"Only Gryffindors have asked me. Professor"

"Can you help me coach this lot?" Indicating his team, he sounded almost hopeful.

"Only the girls, sir."

Slytherin House never normally had girls on their Quidditch team.

"You fancy finding yourself a Slytherin girlfriend do you? Potter."

"It is in the rules of my coaching contract, I am only allowed to coach females. The Holyhead Harpies insist on it. Sir."

"We only have one girl and she's the goalkeeper." It was definitely a first, however she was Millicent Bulstrode's little sister thirteen years old and already six foot one tall, so 'Little' was not exactly a word that could accurately be used to describe either her or Millicent.

"I don't do goalkeepers, Professor, you would have to ask Ron Weasley."

"Oh, go away Potter," so they did.

Luna asked him, "Would you really coach girls from other houses?"

"Yes I would, if I thought they showed promise. Although I wouldn't teach the youngsters basic flying like we did earlier, for the Gryffindors. Oh and Hermione, we can't give Mark your old broom until the end of the year, first years aren't allowed their own brooms."

Hermione said brightly, "Good for you being prepared to train girls from other houses and you handled yourself very well with Professor Snape back there, I'm proud of you." So she kissed him, then continued, "I had completely forgotten about first years not being allowed their own brooms," and they made their way back up to the Gryffindor Tower.

x-x

The next weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, so Harry insisted that those who wanted to learn to fly were at breakfast by seven thirty, the second training session went as well as the first and by the end of it there were five more competent flyers in Gryffindor House.

Ginny, Hermione, Parvati, Neville, Luna and Harry, spent much of the rest of the day in Hogsmeade first visiting Honeydukes, where they bought some sweets and chocolate. However Ginny and Parvati decided that they fancied a packet of ready salted crisps, these were not available anywhere in Hogsmeade. Next they went to Gladrags where the girls checked out the fashions and Harry bought several pairs of socks, as a Christmas present for the Headmaster. Then much to Harry's embarrassment, they all bought themselves some long underwear to keep themselves warm under their robes.

Their last port of call was the Three Broomsticks, where all Harry's hard work avoiding Cho Chang came completely undone. It was as the gang were sitting in a corner eating Steak Pie and Chips, when she came into the pub with two of her Ravenclaw girlfriends.

The trio walked over to where he was sitting, pulled up chairs, sat down and she said, "Hello Harry. I hear that you have a contract with the Harpies to coach any girls with Quidditch potential, will you coach me please?" Harry asked Hermione mentally, what he should do, she told him to tell the truth.

So he told her the truth, "Cho, my contract is to coach girls who I believe to have potential, or the Harpies tell me to, we have played against each other four times and not once have you come anywhere near catching the Snitch. I do not think that you have the potential to be a professional Seeker, you were at the last match, and can you fly like these three? I don't think so, do you want to be a beater or keeper?"

Cho was in tears again, "I thought I meant something to you Harry?"

He took her hands in his, "If I had not been such a gormless prat and asked you to the Triwizard Ball before Cedric, then who knows what might have happened. But the night that Voldemort murdered Cedric our paths became divided and I don't think that anything we can do now will bring them back together again. I want to be your friend Cho but the lack of romance you can put it down to another bad turn that Voldemort has done the world."

Cho had stopped crying and dried her eyes, Harry let go of her hands and she said, "Sorry Harry, I shouldn't have cornered you like that, it wasn't fair."

He replied, "Look Cho. You've a match against Hufflepuff in a few weeks and the Harpies Coaches will probably be there. Make sure you put on a good show, if they tell me too I will coach you." Cho smiled and stood up, Harry stood as well, he put out his hand to shake hers but she pulled him to her and kissed his cheek, then she hurried away with her friends in tow.

Hermione wiped her brow and said, "God does she fancy you something rotten."

He replied, "I know that's what it was all about. If I have to coach her I want at least two of you with me all the time."

Ginny laughed, "Poor defenceless little Harry Potter, frightened of the Head girl," she put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek and continued, "don't worry we will protect you, but it's your own fault for being so devastatingly attractive, to all us women." Parvati, Luna and Hermione joined Ginny with their arms round his neck from all around, they all kept giggling and kissing him until the laughter overcame them all and they had to stop. Needless to say Neville was nearly killing himself laughing.

**PLEASE REVIEW** and thank you for reading. 


	18. Chapter 18 More Quidditch

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in her books.

**LOVE CONQUERS ALL **

**Chapter 18 More Quidditch. **

The day of the Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Quidditch match was dull and overcast with a very light breeze. They were making their way to the Quidditch pitch when they met Moyreg and Hesta with another young woman who was introduced to them as Gwenog Jones the captain of the Harpies, they all chatted and watched the match together.

After the first quarter of an hour Gwenog asked Harry, "Who is that young Hufflepuff Seeker, she could be very, very good?"

"Her name is Ruth Jenkins, she's a second year, only twelve and she's Muggle born. Oh, and she's Welsh."

"Is she now," said Hesta grinning, "Give her some coaching Harry, see how she gets on and that's only a Cleansweep fifty she's using we'll send her one of our brooms." Moyreg decided that they would all talk to Ruth after the match.

Harry, Ginny, Parvati, Hermione, Neville and Luna were all mumbling things like 'Oh Damnation!' and Harry thought that they weren't wrong. Suddenly he had an idea and went to talk to Bruno James, who was two rows back.

"Hi Bruno, I wonder if you could do me a favour?"

"I'll try to help if I can."

"Could you invite the Ravenclaw Seeker for a trial?"

"The pretty Chinese looking one. Yeh, sure I was half thinking about it anyway, what's the problem?"

"She's sort of an ex-girlfriend who's giving me a hard time about my coaching deal."

"Oh, thinks you should be coaching her full time, does she?" Bruno said with a big grin.

"You've got the picture. Thanks Bruno, I owe you one." He went back to his seat smiling and Ginny, Hermione, Parvati, Neville and Luna wanted to know why he was smiling, when he explained what he had done they all thought that it had been a very good idea.

Ruth was diving for the Snitch but her broom was just not fast enough, Cho overhauled her and caught it, Hufflepuff lost by ten points, Ruth was distraught she was sat on the pitch crying her eyes out. Ginny ran over to her and put her arms round her comforting her. Harry saw Bruno go over to Cho and her face lit up and he thought, 'saved', then he went on over to Ruth who was now with Moyreg, Hesta, Ginny, Hermione, Parvati, Neville, Luna and the whole Hufflepuff team.

He arrived as Moyreg started telling her what the Harpies wanted, "You are too young for a Provisional Contract but we would like you to sign an Interim Professional Quidditch Contract and before Luna bothers asking for you, that means that we will send you a new broom that really moves, you would of caught that Snitch on a half decent broom. You will be paid five hundred Galleons a month and Harry will coach you," Ruth threw herself at Harry, eyes glowing, kissing him on the cheek and Moyreg said. "Hang on a minute will you, you won't own him, I think Hermione does and a lot of other girls would like to, I have no idea how far back in the queue you would be. Where were we, yes and we also have first refusal for your next signature and that means that if someone else wants to steal you they will have to pay us for the coaching. Did I get everything Hesta?"

"Sure did boss, oh, except the bit where if she has to play for us she gets a load more money, but our chasers can explain that bit to her."

As the party were entering the Great Hall Ruth said, "Where do I sign please? Can you teach me to do the Wronski Feint Harry?"

This time there was a special table for them because there were members of three houses and two clubs all wanting to sit together. Moyreg passed Ruth the contract and she signed it.

Harry then said, "It will be a while before you will learn the Wronski Feint, you will have to learn to ride your new broom first it will be more than twice as fast as that Cleansweep and it will take practice for you to control it."

Gwenog told her, "Listen to him Ruth, I hear that he is possibly the best coach you are ever lightly to meet."

Then Moyreg said to Ruth, in a whisper the whole Hall could hear, "See there's another of the Harry fans."

The whole table erupted in laughter except for Harry who turned bright red and Gwenog who stood and walked up behind the staff table to whisper to the Headmaster, he stood and the room went silent then with a small smile he said, "There is a very attractive young lady here who would like to say a few words to you all."

Gwenog stepped forward and said, "For those of you who may not know who I am, my name is Gwenog Jones and I am the captain of the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team." There was a huge cheer. "We would like to challenge the Gryffindor House Quidditch team to a match on the last Saturday of term, the fourteenth of December. Winners take all. For those who do not understand, that means that we usually get paid five thousand Galleons a match with a five thousand Galleon win bonus. In the unforeseen event, that Gryffindor were to win they will receive ten thousand Galleons a head."

There was another cheer all round the Hall and Professor McGonagall stood and said, "On behalf of Gryffindor House I accept your challenge."

Gwenog walked over and shook Professor McGonagall's hand, and then she walked back to her seat. Before she arrived Harry said to Moyreg, "Thanks for warning us."

"I didn't know if she was going to do it."

"Why shouldn't she do it, Moyreg?" asked Luna.

"Well she thinks she is going to win doesn't she but she hasn't seen you lot play and I am not so sure." Then Moyreg turned to Ruth and said, "As you are Muggle born I don't expect that you have a bank account, so we will open one for you on Monday and put your money in it."

Ruth replied, "Thank you Mme."

"I will say to you what I said to all these. My name is Moyreg, and that is what I want you all to call me, unless you are hauled up on the carpet for doing something wrong, ok."

"Yes M. Moyreg, oh and what's five hundred Galleons worth?"

Hermione answered, "About two and a half thousand pounds, Ruth ok."

Ruth's eyes were wide, "I am going to be rich."

Then Moyreg said quickly, "Five hundred Galleons is not rich Ruth, it won't even buy half the broom we are going to send you, so don't get carried away, will you. Anyway that makes the discussion as to how many people you can invite useless, now it's entirely up to the Headmaster."

Ruth seemed to calm down a little and Hermione said quietly to her, "At least you can save your parents having to pay for all of your school things."

Ruth was smiling happily as the gathering broke up.

x-x

Ruth's Mark two Firebolt arrived with Tuesday mornings post and she had gone straight over to Harry wanting to go out immediately and try it, Harry asked her for the timetable of her lessons and she showed it to him. He passed it to Hermione who took out a piece of parchment and a quill muttered a spell and copied Ruth's timetable, saying that it would be this evening before she could try the broom because lessons come first.

She started to argue but Professor Sprout who had been listening told her that if she didn't pass her exams she couldn't be a witch or a Quidditch player, Ruth slouched back to her seat.

Professor Sprout thanked them for being responsible students and awarded Gryffindor twenty house points, then said, "Well Gryffindor are going to win the House Cup anyway."

Ruth came to the Quidditch pitch directly lessons finished and it looked like half the school had followed her, they had set up the same racing circuit they had used in the summer to teach Hermione and Neville to go faster. Harry went up on his broom with Ruth on her new one and showed her how quick it was, he made her land, she was looking pale, he took her broom off her and lent her Ginny's Nimbus Flash and they went up and did the same thing again, her eyes were alight. He told her, that it was still a very fast broom, but that it was a lot easier to fly than the Firebolt, he showed her how to fly the training circuit, then left her to practice for a while. Harry went to Mme Hooch and asked her if she would mind if they left the training circuit in place between their practices, then anyone can use it. She thought it was a very good idea and proceeded to lecture the audience never to fly around it on their own and on the dangers of getting themselves ploughed.

Harry went back and stopped Ruth and told her they were going to have a race and to make it fair he would use her old broom, two laps the first clockwise then reverse direction, they asked Mme Hooch to start them. They set off and every climb Ruth pulled ahead but as they went around the top marker and dived and rounded the bottom one Harry passed her, the crowd was very excited because the race was very close and it finished a dead heat. Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Parvati rushed up to Ruth when she landed and told her how well she had done.

"But this broom's twice as fast as that one," she complained.

Harry had come over; he put his arms around her and congratulated her, then said, "You are freezing cold, we are going in for some dinner, and this lot can do what they want. The next thing for you to learn is how to turn quickly and I don't want to teach you that with all those people watching."

The group collected up all their things and started back towards the castle.

"Are you afraid that I will show myself, or you up?" said Ruth glumly.

Luna giggled and said, "No didn't you notice who was watching? Amongst others the whole of the Ravenclaw and Slytherin teams and we are not into teaching them all the tricks are we? Especially not the boys."

In a very hurt voice, Neville said, "But I'm a boy."

Luna put her arms around him and gave him a very big kiss, then said, "Do you know, I had never really noticed before I will definitely need to find a broom cupboard and check that out," they all burst out laughing.

When they reached the Great Hall they dragged Ruth to the far end of the Gryffindor table, so they could keep talking for another hour and a half while they were eating their dinner. Harry borrowed a quill, ink and parchment off one of the third year girls who was sat nearby and wrote a letter to Moyreg asking her to buy them winter weight training robes and that he would pay for them. What only Hermione knew was that he had also asked if they should play Ruth as Seeker against the Harpies.

Ginny had started giggling and Harry asked her what was up so she told him, "That third year you borrowed the quill off will never use it again, she's wrapping it up in tissue and putting it away."

"Don't be stupid." He said, but when he looked the third year turned the colour of beetroot.

When they had finished eating Harry, Hermione and Ginny went up to the Owlery to send the letter with Hedwig, Ginny took the opportunity to send Circe with a note to her mum telling her about their upcoming Quidditch match.

The next morning at breakfast, six pairs of Eagle owls arrived carrying large packages which they delivered to Harry, Parvati, Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Ruth, they were winter weight Holyhead Harpies training robes, Harry's were Gold with a Dark Green Talon front and back, the reverse colours to all the girls ones.

Harry also had a letter being delivered by Hedwig, he and Hermione read it together, it said, "What a good idea, I will try to get her to double her offer – TTFN– Moyreg."

Ginny asked them what the letter was about, Harry showed it to her and Hermione told her what they had asked Moyreg last night. Ginny thought for a minute then agreed that it was a very good idea and then she asked, "What does TTFN mean?"

"Ta ta for now," and seeing Ginny's still puzzled expression added, "ta ta, goodbye, you know?"

Light flooded Ginny's face and she said, "Of course. Bye for now."

In the meantime they kept training very hard and Ruth was improving very rapidly.

x-x

The day of the big Quidditch match was here, it was cloudy with squally showers, first they told Ruth that she would be playing as guest Seeker for Gryffindor in today's match against the Holyhead Harpies and then it was announced at breakfast.

All things considered Ruth took the news reasonably calmly, they probably heard her squeal of delight in Hogsmeade.

As they made their way to the Quidditch pitch they realised that the stands had been extended overnight, the stadium would now hold about three times as many people as it normally did. The owners and coaches of all the league teams were there, as well as the parents of a lot of the students.

Harry was sitting with Professor McGonagall to his left and Moyreg, Hesta and Grizz to his right and what seemed to be the whole Weasley clan behind him, he noticed that Tonks was sitting next to Charlie.

The match wasn't very old when it became apparent that the Gryffindor Chasers were nearly as lethal against league opposition as they had been against Slytherin. Gryffindor were ahead by one hundred and eighty to forty and gaining. Ruth had gone for the Snitch twice and only fouls by Gwenog had stopped her getting it, the Harpies hierarchy were getting annoyed as was Professor McGonagall and all for the same reason.

After another half an hour it was academic the Harpies score was up to fifty but Gryffindor had reached two hundred and forty, now it didn't matter who caught the Snitch Gryffindor were going to win, sure enough after another fifteen minutes Ruth caught the Snitch.

The crowd went wild, the parents, the coaches, everyone, the final score was Harpies sixty Gryffindor four hundred and seventy. Ruth had ridden the Nimbus Flash in the match she believed that overall she was quicker on it and there was less probability of her killing herself.

Professor McGonagall kissed Harry, Moyreg kissed Harry, Hesta Kissed Harry and all the girls from both teams kissed Harry, as did Molly Weasley and Tonks, then Hermione claimed him.

Moyreg said with a cheeky grin, "That's the last time that I ever want to see my team kiss the opposition coach." So she kissed him again despite Hermione's feigned objections. Then she continued. "Well Harry I guess you get the coaches bonus which is normally fifty Galleons for every point we win by and I make that twenty thousand five hundred Galleons."

They were making their way back to the castle when Harry discovered that Ruth's parents had been sitting with Professor Sprout along with the Evans's, Marks parents, Cho Chang the Head Girl, had been looking after them as well, they had had the game explained to them as it progressed.

Ruth's mother said to her, "Mind you mustn't keep wasting your time playing games, you must keep up with your studies."

Ruth smiled and nodded but Hermione laughed and told her, "Today we were on a special rate but if it had been a normal match we would each of won ten thousand Galleons or about fifty thousand pounds, so if she became a professional Quidditch player she would not exactly be poor."

Then Ruth's dad asked, "You said that today was a special rate, um what, why was that?"

"We are only school kids so they didn't think we stood a chance." Hermione answered, "We were on double money, about one hundred thousand pounds, not a bad days work. Do you know about the training day on the twenty eighth at the Harpies Ground?"

"Yes Ruth has told us about it but we don't know how to get there." Hermione asked the Jenkins where they lived and it turned out to only be about a quarter of a mile from her home, so they arranged to meet there and Floo to the Harpies ground.

Professor Dumbledore had arranged an impromptu banquet, with a special table for the teams their families and the coaches, the other students families were sat at the house tables the meal became more of a party as all the examinations had finished the previous day.

Hermione and Harry were going over to the Gryffindor table when Cho intercepted them and for a change laughing said, "I thoroughly enjoyed that match until I remembered that we have to play you next."

Ginny had joined them just in case Harry needed rescuing and smiling sweetly she said, "We were thinking that maybe we could pull off another whitewash."

Cho looked horrified, "You wouldn't do that to me would you Harry, please say that you wouldn't do that."

Hermione's eyes were twinkling as she said, "Well, if we get six hundred points up I will ask Harry to let you catch the Snitch."

The Head Girl still looked dismayed as the couple went over to the Gryffindor table, Harry wanted to talk to Mark's parents especially his dad. Mark's dad was called Ian and he told Harry to call him that and they talked a long time about Harry's mum who Ian had known very well, apparently Harry's mum had introduced him to Clare his wife who was actually a squib and knew a fair bit about the Wizard World. Ian told Harry that Petunia had wanted to marry a wizard but none of the ones that Lilly had known had fancied her; apparently she was just as obnoxious then as she still is now.

They had talked for a long time then Hermione and Harry took them over to meet the Weasleys, which made Arthur particularly excited. Harry discovered that the Chudley Cannons had signed Ron with a deal similar to the Gryffindor girls, however Neville had refused all offers of a professional Quidditch contract, he only wanted to be with Luna.

x-x

The arrangements for the up-coming Christmas holidays had been disjointed to say the least, they had all lost count of how many times their plans had altered, however they could all remember the major changes.

Originally Hermione had intended going home to see her parents but they had decided to go on a cruise up the Orinoco, so she couldn't go home ergo she was going to the flat with Harry.

One thing that was certain was that they didn't want to stay at Hogwarts, because Ron and Lavender Brown had started discussing what they would be getting up to in Gryffindor Tower over Christmas.

Neville was still not on speaking terms with his Grandmother so he had nowhere else to go other than the flat in Chudley Salterton and he still didn't have any intension of making peace with his Grandmother. So Harry had decided that the best bet was for the three of them to go and stay in the flat together. Parvati was going home to spend Christmas with her sister and parents, also because Harry was going to the flat Tonks and Dobby were going to be there as well to look after Harry, this they didn't mind at all.

With Harry, Hermione, Tonks and Neville going to the flat it was a forgone conclusion that Ginny and Luna wanted to spend Christmas there as well. Ginny's debate with her mother had eventually been settled when her mum agreed she could stay in the flat provided that everyone there came to the Burrow after Breakfast on Christmas Day. Of course none of the others objected to this arrangement either.

At first Luna had been worried because she didn't want her dad to be on his own over the festive season, but three weeks before the holiday she received an owl from him asking her if she could arrange her own Christmas with her friends? He was going on a trip to Patagonia to look for Argentinean Short Backed Quables, apparently some had been sighted near Gastre, even Hermione had never heard of the place. So when Luna had finished whooping with joy she sent her dad an owl wishing him Merry Christmas and good luck in his search.

So eventually everything had been sorted out for their Christmas.

Harry had asked Mark Evans if it would be alright to owl him over the holiday, Mark had told him that of course it would, his parents would not mind at all, but he also gave Harry his telephone number and told Harry that it might be easier.

Ten o'clock on the twenty-first of December was when they all caught the train from Hogsmeade station, it was a Saturday and they had two full weeks before they would be coming back to school. When they arrived at Kings Cross, Harry and Hermione were the first of the group to go through the barrier from platform nine and three-quarters and then a little old lady accosted them and she said, "Watcher! Harry." he shook her hand to prove that, as he suspected, it was Tonks, when the others came through the barrier the six of them went in a Ministry car to the Leaky Cauldron and from there Flooed to the flat in Chudley Salterton, two minutes after arriving in the flat, Tonks came out of her room looking like herself, with Purple spiky hair, faded blue jeans and her Dylan is God T-shirt.

By nine in the evening, their dinner was finished and they were all sat in the lounge talking, they had a lot of catching up to do they had not seen a lot of Tonks at Hogwarts. Unexpectedly she asked them if they needed to go Christmas shopping, not surprisingly they all wanted to go. Then she asked them whether they had enough money, or did they need to go to Gringotts first, so they all checked how much they had, the only one of them that had a large amount of cash, was Harry and that was mainly the remaining Muggle money from the summer. Ginny and Hermione said that they would like to go to Harrods again, Tonks smiled and told them that she had guessed they would so she had a Portkey to take them to and from the Ministry entrance to the store it will leave at ten in the morning and come back at three in the afternoon.

When Harry counted his Muggle money, he still had over fifteen thousand pounds and he asked them how much they would like, they settled on two thousand pounds each. He told them that they could get the galleons anytime they were in Gringotts and to just put it straight back into his account, they all agreed that this was a good idea. Then they arranged the groupings for the next day, Neville, Harry and Tonks would be together for the first hour and a half, then Neville would swap with Ginny after another hour and a half Hermione would change with Tonks, this would give them all time to buy each other presents, without the recipient being there at the time.

x-x

A few minutes before ten they were all gathered in the lounge waiting for their Portkey to activate, when Tonks told them that the room they would land in, was on the lower ground floor of the store and they were to memorise its location as they left it. At ten exactly the Portkey activated and they were all deposited in a room about fifteen feet square with just a door, there was a notice on the door it read;

"Today's Password is "PRIMROSE". – Ministry of Magic."

Of course, they had to remember it.

As they went out of the door and closed it, there was a blank wall behind them, Luna tried the password, the entrance reappeared and opened they closed it again and it disappeared, again. Now they were in a short narrow corridor, which they walked out of, it was obvious that the Muggles couldn't see the opening; the feeling was that it must have similar Muggle repellent charms on it as were on the Leaky Cauldron, the store department they were in was Designer gentleman's suits.

The girls set off in one direction and Neville, Tonks and Harry went in the other. All in all they had a very comfortable and successful day, they had bought all the presents they needed. The day had been made only artificially hectic by what seemed like thousands of people around them, none of who appeared to know what they wanted to buy.

When they arrived back at the flat they were tired and very hungry, so they all put their bags into their rooms, had a quick wash and headed for the dining room where Dobby rapidly served them a big meal and they were soon tucking in to it. As their hunger was satisfied they started discussing what remained to do prior to Christmas, two things, decorate the lounge and Harry was insisting they visit Diagon Alley.

Neville asked him, "Why do you want to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Because I want to buy some new Party Robes."

Ginny said, "But your Party Robes are practically brand new, you've only worn them once."

"I know I have, it's all you girls I want to buy new robes for," there was a series of exclamations from each of them telling him that they didn't need new Party Robes.

Then he said, "You see! That's what I mean, none of you think that you need new robes and I do, so none of you should spend your money on new robes. It's me who wants you to have them, so I will pay for them and I am not into arguing so I am going to bed and I love you all, goodnight."

Then he went to bed, within five minutes Hermione came and sat on their bed. "What's all this about then?" she asked. He ticked items on his fingers.

"Ginny, she has been wearing that Silvery dress for four parties in the summer, she really needs something new.

Luna's clothes look like they were chosen by her dad who still thinks she's about ten, don't try to tell me that even one of you doesn't think that she needs something new, her hair has improved out of all recognition since she has been with us, now lets sort the rest of her out.

You've worn that new robe I bought you to the last three parties at the Burrow, Hermione you are the fiancé of probably the richest student in the school and you are not wearing it to four in a row.

Tonks, we all love Tonks, she has done masses for all of us and if you three are having new dresses then so is she. So now you can go and tell the committee for the enslavement of Harry Potter what is going to happen." Hermione didn't say a word, she bent over and kissed him deeply then went back into the lounge.

A quarter of an hour later Hermione climbed into bed beside him, she leant over and gave him another loving kiss.

He said, "Who won?"

"You did of course," he gave her another kiss that matched the one she had given him.

"Good, I love you. Goodnight angel."

"I love you to, goodnight darling."

In three minutes they were lulled asleep by their personal heavenly choir.

**PLEASE REVIEW **and thank you.


	19. Chapter 19 Christmas Shopping

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in her books.

**LOVE CONQUERS ALL **

**Chapter 19 Christmas Shopping.**

Hermione and Harry woke up on Monday morning and went into breakfast, as they walked through the dining room door the conversation stopped, they sat down and Harry said, "All right, what dastardly deed am I being accused of this time?"

Then Ginny said, "So you think I am an old frump, do you?"

"No. I happen to think that you are one of the loveliest and most attractive people I know."

"So what's all this about me having another new dress?"

"Have you ever seen either of the Patil twins wear the same dress twice, to a party?"

"I don't care a fig about the Patil's."

Harry looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I am not even trying to read your mind but do you think that you can lie to me Ginevra Weasley, I know you much too well."

She blushed then stood up and started walking around the table to where he was sitting, he also stood and moved out to meet her, when she reached him she put her arms around him, buried her face in his chest and said, "I'm sorry, you're the best friend any girl could ever ask for, Harry Potter." She kissed him on the cheek then they went and sat back down.

So Neville asked, "What are we all going to do with ourselves today then?"

Tonks replied, "Well I have to go out for an hour or two, what are you all going to do?"

Then Luna said, "Maybe we should decorate the flat for Christmas."

The group all agreed that this would be a very good way to spend the day, so that is what they did, all day, Tonks was out for about an hour and a half in the middle of the morning, but apart from that they had all worked solidly, when they had finished the flat looked like a winter wonderland.

x-x

The next morning they were gathered by their Floo at ten, they were in warm robes and cloaks.

Then Tonks said, "Ok gang we are going to the International Floo Terminus."

There was a flurry of questions, all wanting to know why and Tonks said, "Because that is we are going, Harry you go first."

Starting with Harry they Flooed to the International Floo Terminus, when they all arrived there Tonks took them to a short queue signposted Paris, the girls eyes lit up.

The International Floo to Paris was not like the normal domestic one's, there were capsules that held two people seated and an operator sent you to your destination. Harry and Hermione went in the first capsule and in no more than five minutes, after a very smooth, clean ride, they had arrived at the Paris Terminal.

There were French Ministry Wizards supervising the Paris Terminal and when they saw the boy who lived, they welcomed him and told him that they hoped that this would be the first of many visits. By the time they had finished, with their welcomes, the whole group was assembled again and they went to a local Floo outlet and travelled to the Paris Studio of Madame Malkins Robes for all Occasions.

When he arrived at the shop, Harry was surprised to find that Mme Malkin herself in attendance.

He said to her, "It's very nice to see you here, I thought you were always in London?"

"Albus told me that you were all coming here today, so I thought that I would come and assist you in person."

The others had arrived and were excitedly looking around the shop so he carried on talking to her, "Please I want to pay for everything they want, but Tonks dragged us all straight here and my money is still in Gringotts, is that alright with you?"

"Of course, that's perfectly acceptable, is there anything in particular I can do for you?" she asked.

"I wonder if you could you have someone help Luna, the blond girl, she really needs it?"

Mme Malkin smiled and said, "I will take care of her myself."

Harry found himself a couple of sets of nice robes and a very elegant, dark blue travelling cloak, he told Neville choose himself a set of smart robes, but he didn't really know what suited him so Harry and one of the assistants helped Neville pick out a set of robes. The young French girl who helped them did not speak very much English but she certainly seemed to know who Harry was and appeared to be very taken with him until Mme Malkin said something to her sharply, which made her calm down.

Next he went over to Ginny and Hermione.

Hermione couldn't decide between a very pale pink dress, a shimmering deep purple dress and a very light tangerine metallic dress, so he told her to try them on and then he would choose, he told Ginny to do the same with both of the dresses she was pondering over.

When he found Tonks she had on just about the sexiest robes he had ever seen on anyone, except the Weird Sisters and she whispered in his ear, "There's this guy I want to impress."

Harry said, with a grin, "Well if what you are wearing doesn't impress him, he's a cream puff!" she laughed and went to change back into her travelling clothes.

Harry found Luna by following Neville's open mouthed stare, she looked fantastic, Mme Malkin whispered that she had found three dresses for Luna and Harry whispered back that all the girls also needed the shoes to go with each of their dresses.

Neville asked Harry what he could buy Luna and Harry suggested a travelling cloak and get yourself one at the same time, we will ask Mme Malkin, so Neville told her what he wanted and Harry told her that he also wanted one travelling cloak each for Ginny and Hermione.

The girls had started coming out showing him their dresses, at the same time as he had been talking to Mme Malkin they had decided that, when he or any of the girls decided on something she would have it packed and put it in the magic bag belonging to the person who it was for, she also packed the cloaks the girls had arrived in.

When eventually the girls had finished and came out in their normal clothes they complained that they couldn't find their cloaks, they ignored her question and Mme Malkin asked Ginny if she liked this turquoise one. Ginny was doubtful at first but Mme Malkin put it on her and led her to a mirror, as soon as she saw her reflection there was no more doubt, she looked gorgeous. Next she did the same for Hermione only her cloak was Emerald green, it matched Harry's eyes exactly and the reaction from Hermione was the same as Ginny's had been.

Harry had spent a lot of money so Mme Malkin told them that she was going to give them a treat and she produced, for the three young girls, the latest Witch Fashion hats that matched their cloaks perfectly. Harry asked for the bill and he signed it, it was just over two thousand Galleons, Neville paid for his and Luna's cloaks, then they all said goodbye to Mme Malkin and went back to the International Floo Terminus.

At the Floo Terminus in addition to the French officials, there were a lot of photographers and newspaper reporters, the photographers were just taking their photographs but the reporters wanted to interview them.

So just as he was going into the third capsule with Hermione Harry called out, "We've been buying our Christmas clothes at Mme Malkins, please send us a copy of the paper."

Then the capsule departed.

When Harry and Hermione arrived at the London International Floo Terminus there was a similar crowd of reporters and photographers waiting for them, so Harry told the reporters much the same as he had told the ones in Paris and he told the group to go to the Burrow, this time he made Ginny go first and to tell her mum that we are coming, Tonks came last.

x-x

When they arrived at the Burrow Molly and Arthur were very pleased to see them all they kissed and cuddled all of them in turn, although Molly was not looking too happy, she said quite loudly, "Aren't you the fashionable ones, those are the very latest hats I saw them in this week's 'Witch Weekly', where have you all been?" halfway through the sentence Ron had sauntered out of the lounge with Lavender Brown trailing behind him.

So Luna said, in what Hermione had taken to calling, 'her Quibbler voice', that's the one that could sell a rattle snake to your pet bunny, "Oh, Harry and Neville just took us to Paris to buy some clothes for Christmas, but the Press do make such a fuss."

You could of cut steel with the glares that Lavender Brown was giving her.

Then Molly asked them if they had eaten and Harry said "We'd love a sandwich if you can manage one, please Mum."

Lavender started whispering to Ron and Winky started flying around the kitchen, they all sat around the table and Winky started putting plates of sandwiches, biscuits, cakes and jugs of juice on the table, they were all eating for a while.

Then Harry said to Molly, "Mum would you like me to bring Dobby tomorrow?"

Winky said before she could stop herself, "Yes please," then she started to bang her head on the draining board saying, "bad Winky, bad Winky."

Arthur rushed over and stopped her and Molly said to her very sweetly, "Winky dear it is not wrong for you to want something and Harry will bring Dobby tomorrow, for you and me." Winky was cross-eyed, but smiling broadly.

By this time Lavender could contain herself no longer and said to Hermione, "You haven't really been to Paris buying clothes, have you?"

However before Hermione could answer the question an owl flew through the door and dropped a newspaper in front of Harry, he opened it and spread it on the table. It was **'Le Monde de Magie.'** All over the front page were pictures of all of them and Hermione translated the pretty obvious headlines. "It says 'Harry Potter and friends Christmas shopping for clothes in Paris', well I guess that sort of answers your question Lavender."

Then another owl arrived and dropped another newspaper in front of Harry, he opened this one it was a special edition of '**the Daily Prophet,'** with a different set of their photographs all over the front of it and this headline they could all read. 'Harry Potter and friends returning from a Christmas shopping trip to Paris.'

"I did tell you that the Press do make such a fuss," Luna said, again very innocently.

Lavender seamed to have acquired an acute case of 'the rats' and said snappily to Ron. "We should be going now my parents will be expecting us."

So Ron and Lavender said goodbye and Flooed away and instantly the tension in the room dissipated.

Molly said, "Why does he always have a different girl? They're all nice enough girls but why so many?"

Harry shook his head as he answered her. "I really don't know Mum, I suppose he will grow out of it. Come-on cheer up, what's happening tomorrow?"

"There's no real need for you to be here much before noon, but I could do with Dobby earlier if possible, so I don't know what to say."

Then Arthur said, "With me being Minister for Magic, we're liable to start getting visitors from about three."

So Harry said, "If the lovely ladies in my life can get ready in three hours, we can send you Dobby by about nine, would that be alright?" there was some tongue poking and rude noises in his direction, but he completely ignored them.

Molly said, "That would be fine Harry dear," there was a whoosh and Charlie appeared from the Floo, Molly went and gave him a cuddle.

He said. "Hello you lot, god I'm tired that's why I didn't Apparate, I'd of splitched myself all over Somerset."

"But we're in Devon not Somerset love," a very puzzled Molly said.

"That's precisely what I mean Mum."

Tonks stood up, gave him a kiss on the cheek then she said, "We'll all be going now and let you rest, we will see you all tomorrow late morning."

So they all said their goodbyes and Flooed back to the flat and Harry whispered in Tonks ear, "So is that who you fancy?" she blushed and nodded.

x-x

Later that evening, Harry was in the lounge sat in the middle of a sofa reading a book, there was a hubbub coming from the bedrooms and he thought trouble was heading his way.

He didn't have long to wait, the four girls stormed into the lounge and he said, "Ah it's the committee for the enslavement of Harry Potter, what can I do for you this time ladies?"

Neville cringed and tried to disappear through the chair, the girls all started talking at once and Harry said, "If you all talk at once I can't understand any of you, Ginny why don't you act as spokeswoman?"

Harry had picked her because she appeared to be steaming the most and she said, "You said that if we tried the dresses on you would choose the one you liked and I tried on two dresses so you bought them both and the shoes."

"I'm sorry, don't you like the shoes?" he was being deliberately obtuse and she knew it.

"Yes, of course I like the shoes, but you bought both dresses."

"But I liked both dresses on you."

"You said that you would choose."

"I did, I chose two dresses. So what's the problem?"

"You were supposed to pick one."

"Oh, that's the problem," he said this as if someone had just switched the light on and he had noticed that the grass was pink when it should have been green, "you tell me when I ever said I was only going to pick one dress and I will wear the other one all day tomorrow at the Burrow twins and all!" Hermione cringed but Ginny was stumped, she suddenly realised that he never said that he would only pick one dress.

"Oh!" she said and they all started to leave.

He stopped them, halfway through the door, "Before you go to bed, you must all decide which dress you are going to wear tomorrow, it will take you far too long in the morning and if you need some help us downtrodden vassals are still willing to help you," the girls skulked back to one of the bedrooms.

Quietly Neville said, "Harry, that was bloody brilliant, I thought you were a dead man."

"So did I at one point," they were still both smiling fifteen minutes later when Hermione came back in.

She asked contritely, "Will you come and help us choose which dresses to wear tomorrow, please darling?"

"Oh, I'm darling now am I?"

"You always were for me, I guessed that you would buy them all, but you know what Ginny is like she's nearly as bad as Ron sometimes. Come on both of you," she gave Harry a quick kiss and they went to their loves choose dresses for Christmas day.

It was eight o'clock Christmas morning and they were eating breakfast, Harry had asked Dobby if he would mind helping Winky today and he had nearly left them with no breakfast. He wanted to get away to Winky but he had to do his job, if they hadn't thought that it was so funny they could have been annoyed, they had soon finished eating and Dobby had cleared up and gone to the Burrow.

After Dobby had left Hermione informed them that she had been reading Eldritch Encroacher's book on 'Magical Beings', that Grizz had given her for Christmas and that House Elves usually had between six and ten babies. She was not very happy when she started telling them that the babies at six weeks became the property of the owners of the mother and father of the babies and it's even laid down how the babies should be divided between them. Harry had told her that he thought it was obscene that such legislation should be in place before Hermione could get into her stride complaining.

Harry had given Hermione her watch which was the ladies version of his Cartier and she loved it, she had given him a long black dragon-skin coat that reached down to within two inches of the ground, it looked like a travelling cloak with sleeves and he thought it was wonderful. At just before nine the girls had gone in to start getting ready so he and Neville were reading two of the books that Hermione had given them for Christmas. Then just after eleven then they went into their rooms showered and dressed, then went back to reading their book's for another half an hour.

All four of the girls came out together, they all looked sensational Ginny whispered in Harry's ear that Tonks had, had her cloak on all the time and none of them had seen her dress, he smiled.

The girls were all going to wear their travelling cloaks with the hats but being magic hats they were charmed to keep their hair in place and not to disturb it.

As they were all ready they Flooed to the Burrow.

x-x

It was quite quiet when they all arrived at the Burrow, they were greeted by Molly, Arthur, Charlie and Bill, Tonks asked Charlie to help her off with her cloak, Harry could see that she had won the instant her cloak was off and Tonks winked at him. The group put the presents they had brought under the tree and Ginny was explaining to her mum how the hats worked when there was a soft knock on the door.

Bill answered it, it was Madame Malkin, they exchanged Christmas greetings and she said, "Madame Weasley, would you do me the honour of allowing me to dress you for this Christmas Day?"

Molly was confused at first, but then she said, "Why me? What have I done to deserve such a thing?"

Mme Malkin replied, "You mean apart from being the least presumptive Minister of Magic's wife **ever **and your guests putting my name and fashions all over the front page's of the French and British wizarding newspapers. Besides which they will probably make the front cover of the Witch Weekly, in both countries, for the next couple of months, so please allow me, let's go up to your room for a few minutes?" she led Molly upstairs carrying a large bag.

Charlie and Tonks were sat on a sofa in the lounge talking, Hermione and Harry looked in, through the door and Harry pointed at the ceiling above their heads and asked them, "What's that?"

"How did you do that?" Charlie asked, he had conjured mistletoe above their heads, Charlie and Tonks looked at each other and kissed, smiling Hermione and Harry left them to it.

The backdoor opened and George, Angelina, Fred and Katie all came in, they all exchanged greetings with everyone and George started complaining that Charlie and Tonks were hogging the only piece of mistletoe in the house, so Harry waved his hand and mistletoe was all over all the ceilings except above Hermione and him. Katie had noticed this and called Harry over to her where there was mistletoe, but the empty patch followed him and another stayed over Hermione when she moved around, Katie told him that that was definitely cheating so she kissed him anyway.

Mme Malkin came down and stood between Harry and Hermione, she said in quite a loud voice, "Ladies and gentlemen I give you Mme Weasley," Molly came down looking at least twenty years younger than when she had gone up. She was beautiful, she had on a very elegant pale, pale green dress with shoes to match and she went over to Arthur and kissed him. Then they came over to where Harry, Hermione and Mme Malkin were stood and Arthur asked her how much he owed her.

She looked at him and said quietly, "It is a present from me and anytime you, Molly, Harry or Hermione come to my shop they will receive fifty percent discount off everything they want to buy, you are a good man Arthur Weasley and we are all thankful, now I must be going," she kissed Arthur on both cheeks and left.

Winky came in from the Kitchen, she looked at Molly then said, "Madame, yous is very beautiful today, yours dinner is ready."

Arthur went into the dining room and said, "Winky, there are only fourteen seats here where are yours and Dobby's."

"We wants to eat in here please master," she took Arthur's hand and pulled him to the kitchen, Hermione and Harry followed. There was a small table with two chairs a red tablecloth and two candles, the three of them were chuckling when they returned and they left the arrangements as they were.

Two hours later dinner was finished and cleared away, the dining table had been miniaturized then put on a wall rack and the chairs were spread around the walls. A few couples had started dancing to the Wizard Wireless, some were sat or stood talking, when all the Patil's arrived Padma and Parvati both looked stunning and they both came over to talk with Ginny, Harry and Hermione.

A few minutes later Ron arrived with Lavender Brown who was done up to the nines, Ginny grabbed Ron kissed him on the cheek and wished him Happy Christmas she passed him on to Angelina who kissed his lips so did Katie, Luna and Tonks. Then he saw Parvati and Padma who both looked like dream's on two legs, his jaw dropped, they wished him Happy Christmas, shook his hand then went back to talk to Ginny, Harry and Hermione, ignoring him for the rest of the day, all of them totally ignored Lavender.

Next to arrive were Mad Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher and Kingsley Shacklebolt, closely followed by the Headmaster, Professors McGonagall, Snape and Mme Marchbanks who came straight over and started chatting to Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny.

The Headmaster moved Tonks and Harry apart from everyone else, Harry shook his hand then they discussed the happenings of the previous day and Harry was the first to say that it must not happen again, it was too dangerous for the people who were around.

The headmaster said, "So your not afraid then?"

"I would be foolish indeed not to be afraid, but when I meet Voldemort we will see just who is most afraid. I do not fear death and I know he does. We have been working on an enchantment that if we are strong enough, well it will destroy him forever."

"Can you tell us what the enchantment is?"

Harry paused a second, then said, "Not at the moment."

"I understand, have you any idea when you may be ready to destroy him?" asked the Headmaster.

"We may well be strong enough already to destroy him utterly, but the problem at the moment is, we do not know if we are strong enough to survive the ordeal. And that we believe to be the preferred option."

The Headmaster smiled and agreed, then Tonks asked, "Would you mind if Charlie came to Chudley Salterton with us, Headmaster?"

"We have discussed it and agreed that these decisions, in future, will be Harry and Hermione's and not mine," so Tonks asked Harry and he said that they should go and talk with Hermione about it.

Harry and Tonks had finished talking to the Headmaster so they went and mingled with the rest of the company, they went over to join a group with Ginny, Mme Marchbanks, Hermione, Parvati, Padma, Luna and Neville who had also been joined by Charlie and Bill.

Harry went up to Grizz and kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "Is it Grizz today?"

"Yes I think it should be, don't you?"

"Happy Christmas Grizz, have I missed anything?"

"Not a lot, we've been putting the treatment of House Elves to rights, I think I will pester the Wizengamot about it, that should wake them up for ten minutes at least, they really need some younger blood. You lot caused a bit of a kafuffle yesterday getting all your pictures in all the papers."

Hermione said grinning, "It's getting to be that a girl can't even buy a dress in peace if she is with Harry." 

An unpleasant voice sounded, "Ah, the famous Harry Potter." Professors Snape and McGonagall had joined the group as well.

Grizz reacted immediately, "And I am sure he would rather not be, famous that is. Happy Christmas Minnie and what are we going to call this one?" hitching her thumb at Professor Snape. "Misery Guts sounds good to me, please remember to take fifty points from Slytherin Minnie for his needless rudeness, can't you cast a cheering charm on him until he leaves?" most of the group were having great difficulty keeping straight faces.

"Alas not without his permission, Grizz," Professor McGonagall seemed a little bit tipsy.

Then Grizz said, "Can't he go somewhere else he's giving me indigestion?" Professor Snape stalked off they did not bother to watch where he went, "Why is he always so sour Minnie?"

"It's a long story Grizz and not for telling here."

"What were we talking about? Oh yes. What on Earth induced you to go to Paris to buy dresses?"

Minnie interrupted, "Well isn't that obvious? Look at them, they all look sensational, that's why they went. I wish I had gone with them and look at the Minister's wife, Molly looks absolutely stunning and she's had a load of children, I'm not envious I'm out and out jealous."

Hermione said, "Professor McGon…"

"Minnie!"

"Minnie, I have never heard you talk like that, we'll take you shopping if you want."

"I don't want to go shopping with you, you silly girl, I want to go with Harry Potter and he hasn't even wished me Happy Christmas."

Harry went over to her, took her in his arms, kissed her on both cheeks then lightly on the lips and said, "Happy Christmas Minnie." Professor McGonagall looked like she was on cloud nine; she went and sat down in a dream.

Grizz said, "I don't know about some people, mind if I was a hundred years younger. I must go and talk to Albus, excuse me please," she went over to Dumbledore.

Then Harry said, "Hermione let's go in the other room a minute I need to talk to you," she agreed and they went into the other room and he said, "Tonks has just asked me if Charlie can come and stay in the flat."

Hermione replied, "Well Parvati has just asked me if Padma can come, as well."

"Is it to many people getting to know where we are?" 

"I don't know Harry, Should we ask the Headmaster?"

"No, I think that we have to decide ourselves and I think that the answer must be no at this time; if we say yes what will we tell Ron he wanted to bring Lavender and we wouldn't let him?"

Hermione said that she would bring Padma, Parvati and Tonks and when she did Harry explained their problem to them they all understood and they were still all friends.

Harry said to Hermione, "I need to talk to Remus for a minute."

So he went over to Remus, who was standing on his own and after wishing him a Merry Christmas, asked. "How are you getting on with that pile of papers and things that were in Sirius's old vault?"

"Well Harry, all the jewellery that was charmed has all been destroyed, the charms were all dark magic, some of it was really evil, I am about half way through the papers and I haven't found anything important, only a few interesting snippets of the Black family history, sorry Harry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Remus, it is very good of you to do this for me."

"I am sure that if Sirius could have made it down there, he would have thrown most of it away."

"Why don't you do that then, everything that you are sure is rubbish destroy, that sounds like nearly all of it to me, then let's see what we are left with? The remainder will be a lot easier to cope with that way."

"Ok Harry I will carry on like that, if I am in doubt about anything I will ask Albus, it should make everything a lot easier."

"Thanks again for your Help, Remus."

Harry went back over to the group and Tonks said, "I think it's time you should all be going."

Instantly Charlie said to Tonks, "But it's much to early for you to go."

She smiled at him and replied, "I did not say that I would be going Charlie Weasley, I said that they should be going, so just you stop getting your knickers in a twist, I'm sure that I can think of much better things for you to get worked up over." So she kissed him.

Harry and Hermione went to the kitchen to tell Dobby that they were going to leave in a few minutes, so they went round saying goodbye to everybody eventually the group said goodbye to Molly and Arthur then they Flooed to Chudley Salterton.

Hermione and Harry were the first to arrive there, so they settled themselves on one of the sofas and Harry gave Hermione a very serious Kiss, he was still holding her very tight when the others including Dobby but minus Tonks arrived. Dobby had brought all their presents and he put them under one of the trees that had been conjured in a corner of the room, then all of them went through to the dining room and Dobby sent a load of supper food and they started eating.

As usual while they were eating their supper they were discussing the party, they decided that it had been quite a good party and they had all enjoyed themselves. Ginny told them that Tonks had sent a message that was don't wait up at this they all giggled, they were wondering what she and Charlie would be getting up to.

**PLEASE REVIEW** and thank you. 


	20. Chapter 20 Holyhead Hubbub

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in her books.

**LOVE CONQUERS ALL **

**Chapter 20. Holyhead Hubbub.**

There is a tradition of having a late breakfast on Boxing Day morning and who were they to buck tradition including Tonks who told them that she had returned at twelve thirty the previous night. She also assured them that she had had a very nice time, without any further elaboration.

Then she told them that she thought that she might of convinced Charlie to give up his job as a Dragon Handler in Rumania and to come to work at Hogwarts. Albus had told him that he needed someone to teach flying and to help with Care of Magical Creatures. The Headmaster wanted Hagrid to complete his fifth year schooling and to do more work with the giants, which would require him being away for long periods of time.

Ginny was really excited at the prospect of Charlie coming to live back in Britain and she knew that her mother would be over the moon if he gave up working with dragons and was working nearer home.

Hermione then told the others something that she previously had only told Harry; she and Grizz were seriously considering the reintroduction Dragons into the Care of Magical Creatures syllabus and they were not to breath a word to anybody about it especially Hagrid. Currently they thought that students should learn the theory at Hogwarts then they should go to a reservation to study the actual living Dragons, but these sorts of ideas were still open to debate and for many reasons, could easily change.

Harry asked Tonks if it would be ok if he and Hermione visited his cousin Mark Evans, she told him that she would ask the Headmaster unless he wanted to do it himself, as the Headmaster had just arrived.

Albus said good morning to them all, then said to Tonks. "Well Charlie has agreed to come to work at Hogwarts, I don't know what you said to him but it worked and I thank you." Both Tonks and Ginny were grinning like Cheshire cats.

Then smiling Harry said, "I now have an excuse to allow Charlie to come here, if Tonks wants him to and of course if he wants to come."

The Headmaster queried. "What do you mean Harry?"

Harry replied. "Well I dare not let him come yesterday because we have decided that Ron can not bring Lavender Brown, since I believe she would be a security risk; but Charlie is in the Order and if he is a teacher as well I can bypass that problem with him and hopefully not have Ron explode then sulk for a fortnight."

"I see what you mean," said the Headmaster, "are there any more questions?"

So Harry asked. "Would it be alright if Hermione and I went to visit my cousin Mark Evans, he lives in Nether Whinging?"

Dumbledore thought for a minute and answered. "Yes I don't see why not, if when you have arranged a day and a time you telephone Mrs Figg." He was writing a phone number on a small piece of parchment. "She will open her Floo to let you use it, also she will tell her daughter Arrabella and she will keep an eye out for you." He passed Harry the piece of paper and then he continued. "Has anyone any more questions?" "No, good then I will be leaving," so he went into the lounge and _Disapparated_.

Shortly after the Headmaster had left they heard Molly calling from the fireplace in the lounge, so they all went into the other room talk too her. Molly asked if they would all come to the Burrow, she was very excited so they all went by Floo to the Burrow and as usual Molly welcomed them. Tonks threw her arms around Charlie and gave him a rather prolonged kiss and when they stopped Molly pulled them apart so that she could give Tonks a big hug thanking her for persuading him to work in England and then she gave Tonks back to Charlie.

Then Harry said, "Well Charlie you can come with us if you wish."

Ron came out of the lounge and said, "How come he can go with you but Lavender isn't allowed to come with me."

Harry said, "Because Charlie is in the Order also he is a Hogwarts teacher and..." Lavender Brown appeared, in the doorway, behind Ron and Harry stopped talking.

But Molly was steaming and she continued, "And he isn't a security risk with a voice like Ludo Bagman's _Sonorus_ charm. If one word gets out about what is going on neither the pair of you will have any memory left, the way you are carrying on Ron is putting the whole operation in jeopardy, you only think with your trousers, now get out of my sight the pair of you." Ron was looking totally flabbergasted and he Flooed with Lavender to the Three Broomsticks, then Molly continued. "I am sorry about that but he has had it coming and he picked just the wrong time to open his stupid mouth, Albus calls her 'Sonorus Hogwarticus,' you all go off now and have a nice time I must contact Albus I don't think that he is going to be too happy with me."

Harry and Ginny went over and both cuddled Molly then Ginny said, "Don't worry Mum, Professor Dumbledore knows that this was brewing and Ron will come around in time."

So Molly told them, "I think that if I was Albus I wouldn't give him time to come around I would wipe their memories straight away before they have chance to do any damage and I told you lot to go off and have some fun." So Harry told Charlie the Floo address of the flat and they all left the Burrow for the coast.

After they had had their lunch and Charlie had been shown all around the flat then he took Tonks back to the Burrow and from there they were going to travel to Rumania to collect all of Charlie's belongings. Also he was going to tell the reservation controllers that he would not be returning to work as he was going to teach in Hogwarts.

Fortunately dragon handling was one of those jobs that was so dangerous when you decided that you had had enough you could just leave.

When the Headmaster arrived at the flat an hour later it was to tell them that he had confronted Ron and Lavender who were alone in the Gryffindor common room at the time. Ron had been present when he had erased all of Molly's conversation and most of the rest of the morning's conversation from Lavender Brown's memory. He went on to tell them that he had also had a long talk with Ron basically reading him the riot act about his behaviour and about Lavender Brown's inability to keep things to herself. The upshot of this conversation was that Ron had promised the Headmaster that he would ditch the gossip queen as soon as he could find a suitable excuse to do so.

Then Harry asked, "So do you think that it will be alright if we ask Padma to join us?"

"Yes," the Headmaster replied, "I think that he realises there is a world of difference between her and Miss Brown."

After Albus had made some library cards for Charlie and Padma he left for the order's Headquarters.

Harry went and called Parvati using the Floo and asked her if she and Padma wanted to come to the flat for the rest of the holiday. Both of the twins were very keen so Harry Flooed to them to give Padma the Floo address and to help to bring her things.

Half an hour later when Harry arrived back with the Patil twins, Ron was in the flat and Aberforth was just leaving, he had added another two bedrooms, one each for Padma and Charlie.

The twins immediately stood directly in front of Ron and told him straight that he had chosen Lavender over them and it was going to take time and good behaviour on his part before either of them would look at him romantically again. That done they told him that they wanted to be friends with everyone and he was included in 'the everyone' provided he did not take his 'I am a prat', potion again.

Harry and Hermione had always thought that Padma was very quiet but it turned out that she was just as bubbly as her sister although she did not seem quite so erratic. As she was shown around the flat Padma became really excited what with all the Muggle things, her room, the computers, the library even the training room.

Ron it turned out had written his mum an apology, then he had gone to the Owlery to post it but half way there he had realised that left it on his desk so he went back to collect it. When he had arrived back in the common room he found Lavender snogging Dean Thomas who had come back early and it had been all the excuse he had needed to finish with her. He had packed his things, added a note to the bottom of the letter to his mum, sent it and then he had come back to the flat, seeking forgiveness, which of course he received.

x-x

Today it was Saturday and it was the twenty-eighth of December that meant that they were all going to the Holyhead Harpies ground for a training day. Harry decided that he would go to Hermione's house with her to collect Ruth Jenkins and her family whilst all of the others went directly to Anglesey.

As he came out of the Floo Harry could see the Jenkins family coming up the drive and Hermione was on her way to unlock the front door and let them into the house.

The six of them were gathered around the fireplace whilst Hermione explained to Ruth and her family how to use the Floo, needless to say they all looked fairly apprehensive. Harry went first with Hermione coming last and as she arrived at the Holyhead Harpies Stadium she closed her home connection.

All in all the Jenkins thought that travelling by Floo was very good, the actual experience was not too great but they had travelled the best part of three hundred miles in under half a minute. When put in perspective like this it made them realise just how lucky the wizard world was, if they had used Muggle transport it would have taken five hours, if they had been extremely lucky.

It took seconds for Arthur to reintroduce himself to the family and he decided to adopt the Jenkins for the day they were Muggles after all. Also Ruth's little sister Catrin very much wanted to be a witch so he introduced her to Professor McGonagall who had come to watch her Gryffindors, but the pair of them soon disappeared together.

Harry, Parvati, Luna, Ginny and Hermione had gone to change, which for the girls was not a problem, they were with the first team and the reserves who were all girls, but for Harry it was a different matter because he was the only male there. Eventually it took Moyreg Williams herself to sort the girls out and Harry was given Hesta Jenkins room to change in, however her parting remark of, 'If anyone rapes him before I do they are dead meat,' didn't do a lot for his confidence. He hadn't seen the wink that Moyreg had, given to Hermione on her way out.

Being a professional Quidditch team the Harpies had, amongst other things, a permanent training ground with the sixteen-point circuit set up around it, this was where they were to spend most of the day training.

Having completed a half an hour warming up all of the girls were gathered around in the centre of the pitch when there was a series of pops and they were surrounded by Voldemort and all of his remaining Death Eaters.

"Use _'Anallugi',_" Harry called.

x-x

Voldemort had been in a foul mood since the end of June and as far as he could tell it was all Potter's fault.

Everything he had tried to do since Malfoy and Bellatrix had failed to collect the Prophecy for him from the Ministry of Magic had gone wrong and it was all Potters fault.

He was like a spoiled child, he didn't know why but it was. Definitely. All Potters Fault.

Since June Potter' exploits had been generating hope amongst the ordinary witches and wizards making it nearly impossible to recruit decent new followers, why couldn't he find six like the half dozen that had cost him most of his best followers. For gods sake they were only fourth and fifth year students in Hogwarts, how had Potter managed to force them to go to the Ministry with him?

_The thought never occurred to the Dark Lord that they might have volunteered to follow willingly._

Lucius' son, what was his name? Draco? He was pathetic but his two friends Crabbe and Goyle's moronic offspring, well he was glad that they had been caught at Gringotts, the pair of them had been nothing but a liability. One brain cell between them, he was certain that they shared it on alternate days and he was also sure that they gave it a rest on Sundays

From the time starting with that battle in the Ministry of Magic the light side had taken out more than twenty-five of his Death Eaters. It only left him with a dozen because he had been having an extremely difficult time recruiting new followers with regular reports of their demise, either in firefights or in court, it was Potter again.

In some ways the Dark Lord was not stupid and knew that in order to move forward he had to remove Harry Potter; his nemesis generated too strong a following from supporters of the light side so to progress Potter had to be killed.

This was why he had come today, hoping to catch him unprepared.

But you don't catch wand-less magic warriors of this ilk unprepared.

x-x

It had taken no more than three seconds and Voldemort was left with Wormtail to his left and Bellatrix Lestrange to his right, they were facing a line comprising Luna, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Parvati. His other supporters were scattered, unconscious around the Quidditch pitch at various ungainly angles and all of their wands were on fire, including their spares that were still attached to their bodies.

Three of the girls didn't take their eyes off the evil trio but Harry ignored them and turned to Hermione and said, "Kiss me please."

Voldemort started laughing but then she kissed him.

As their lips touched there was an explosion of heavenly music, immediately, as Harry and Hermione pointed at the Dark Lord they both silently cast _'Cariad Trechu Holl,'_ (Love Conquers All).

Bellatrix and Wormtail moved to try to defend their master but they were not quick enough, Wormtail was hit by Luna's spell and although Bellatrix managed to dodge Parvati's shot Ginny scored a direct hit. The evil pair were banished across the arena, unconscious with their wands on fire.

Meanwhile Voldemort was fighting the purple beam that was coming from the loving couples hands, but there was no doubt, love was winning, the Dark lord was gradually becoming Grey.

Suddenly there was a loud 'PHUT!' as the ground seemed to open for an instant and Voldemort was gone.

The music stopped as Hermione and Harry collapsed to the ground, it was over.

There were multitudinous pops as the Headmaster, Mme. Pomfrey, medi-witches and Aurors arrived on the scene.

Instantly Professor Dumbledore created a Portkey that whisked Hermione, Harry and the school nurse directly to the Hogwarts Medical Wing, Ginny refused to be left behind and she took the Portkey with them.

x-x

With the demise of the Dark Lord a great weight seemed to have lifted off the wizarding world and those present realised that to all intents and purposes their world had suddenly become free.

The mood was euphoric and it spread out from the Harpies stadium at a remarkable rate. Everyone was asking what had happened however the two people who knew most were lying unconscious in Hogwarts infirmary.

Obviously the training session had to be abandoned and after talking to the relevant parents Luna, Parvati, Padma, Neville, Tonks, Ron and Charlie took a Portkey to Hogwarts.

Professor Dumbledore created another Portkey for Arthur and Molly to take the Jenkins to their home and then he returned to the castle along with the Deputy Headmistress.

When they arrived back in the Jenkins' house Mr. Weasley asked Catrin, "So how did you enjoy your time with us and Professor McGonagall today?"

Catrin had been well away from where the trouble was happening and luckily she had neither seen nor heard anything, in fact Ruth, who had been in the middle of the ground had seen very little either. Everything had happened so quickly, with Harry's team reacting instantly, that nobody had even had time to get frightened, after three seconds the Death Eaters were down and Voldemort was contained in another five, thirty seconds later he was gone.

The younger Miss Jenkins would be eleven in a few weeks time so she was extremely excited and she told them, "It was brilliant, first she changed all sorts of things into all sorts of other things for me to see, then she changed into a cat and then she tried to teach me how to turn a matchstick into a sewing needle, but mine wasn't very good, it was blunt.

Look?"

Molly took the blunt needle off Catrin and after examining it she handed it back to the young girl, then with a big smile she said, "Do you know what this means?"

The little girl was looking sad and shaking her head then she said hopefully, "That I'm not very good at making needles?"

Her parents, Ruth, Arthur and Molly all laughed then Arthur said, "No silly, if you can turn a matchstick into this it means that you are a witch, like your sister."

Catching flies is the term generally used to describe the expression on Catrin's face but then it lit up like the sunrise and she started dancing around the room chanting, "I'm a witch, I'm a witch, I'm a witch…"

Molly told the excited young girl, "But you are not to tell anybody and you can only talk about it to your mum, dad and sister, do you understand, if you don't follow this rule then they won't let you go to Hogwarts."

Catrin quietened down immediately and then after thinking a minute she asked, "But how will they know?"

Arthur looked straight into her eyes and said, "Magic."

Mr Jenkins thanked them for what in the most part they had thought to be a wonderful day and then Molly and Arthur _'Apparated'_ to Hogsmeade from where they would walk to Hogwarts.

x-x

Poppy Pomfrey put Harry and Hermione in beds on opposite sides of the ward but Ginny was having none of that, the nurse was amazed when the little firebrand wandlessly moved all of the beds around putting her friends beds next to each other, touching. However when the unconscious couple immediately smiled and held hands she realised that what Ginny had done was exactly the right thing.

Ginny asked the nurse, "What's the matter with them Mme Pomfrey?"

"As far as I can tell," she answered, "nothing except that they are both totally exhausted. The pair of them will probably sleep for at least two days and no one is to wake them up as impatient as they will all get."

The redhead smiled and said, "Then I will help you guard them, I should think that our other friends will be here soon and we will take it in turns to keep everyone away from them."

Sure enough, Ten minutes later Ginny was joined by Luna, Parvati, Padma, Neville, Tonks, Ron and Charlie who had come to Hogwarts with the Portkey, Tonks divided them into pairs to keep guard on the sleeping couple. There were to be two on guard, two on standby and four resting this way, using two hour watches, they knew that they could continue the guard indefinitely.

Professor McGonagall, the Headmaster and Mr and Mrs Weasley all arrived half an hour after the others and although they were extremely curious as to what Harry and Hermione had done they settled for a description from Ginny of the spell that the others had used.

Ginny told them, "The incantation is _'Anallugi'_ which translates as 'disable,' and none of the modern defensive shields blocks it which is greatly in its favour. It stuns and banishes your opponent, at the same time it sets their wand on fire or as was the case with all of the Death Eaters, their wands on fire. We have all been practicing it but today was the first time we have used it against another person, as you saw it is not a very friendly thing to use but also it is very effective. And before you bother to ask none of us know anything about the spell that Hermione and Harry used on Voldemort, but it worked very well, didn't it?"

The Headmaster agreed that Harry and Hermione's spell had been effective and then asked, "Professor Tonks, did you know anything about the 'disable' spell they used?"

She knew nothing about it and so she was able to look Professor Dumbledore straight in the eye and say, "Nothing at all sir."

Within two hours of the Dark Lords defeat a huge crowd had started gathering in front of the castle, of course they wanted news of Harry and Hermione but apart from the fact that they were alive there was none. It was fortuitous that it was the end of December because in Scotland that meant that it was very cold with thick snow and as night fell, about four o'clock, the wind got up and it started snowing again.

Everybody had to go home or freeze to death.

It was nearly lunchtime on Wednesday when the loving couple eventually woke up and Charlie was on duty with Ginny, they helped the heroes to the shower and then to get dressed. However as soon as Poppy Pomfrey saw that they were up she sent them back to bed telling them that they would not be strong enough to move around for a few days because they had been flat on their backs for four days.

That afternoon there was a debriefing in the hospital wing and in addition to the friends from the flat all of the interested parties from the school and the Ministry of Magic were there.

Hermione explained to them all that as far as she understood it, the spell they had used separated the evil and the magic from the Dark Lord and banished it, along with his soul, to 'the Abyss'. In the case of Voldemort this meant that there was nothing left, his body had been created magically in the cemetery at Little Hangleton and that was why his body appeared to dissolve, it had not been real.

It was Saturday before the loving couple were up and about properly and the gang decided that there was no point in going back to the penthouse so Charlie and Tonks went and collected their things and brought them to Gryffindor tower.

x-x

It was Thursday morning and it would be fair to say that the loving couple were at the end of their tethers; they had not had a second's peace since the rest of the school had returned on Sunday. Walking to breakfast they were discussing their options, at dinner yesterday evening the Headmaster announced that the Witch Weekly and the Daily Prophet had handed a huge donation to the school governors. Reporters and photographers from both publications would be allowed into the school at lunchtime, this had not pleased them and when Professor McGonagall told them that as from tonight they would be allowed to sleep together it had nearly been the last straw.

It would only take one more thing and this morning it was double Potions.

The lesson started with Snape being even more obnoxious than usual and then he called Hermione 'a bloody jumped up attention seeking Muggle-born bitch', showing great restraint Harry told him to keep his inane personal remarks to himself.

Snape said, "So what can you do about it, Potter?" then he drew his wand from his pocket.

'_Anallugi'_

Ginny, Luna, Parvati, Neville and Ron were also in the Potions class so the spell hit him from all seven of the group at once and not one of them had used a wand.

The greasy haired teacher flew backwards and totally destroying a cabinet full of potions he slammed into the wall, his limbs were at odd angles and both of his arms and legs were on fire.

Almost immediately the Headmaster arrived with the school nurse, "What is all this?" she asked, because Snape's wands were still burning.

Without a trace of remorse, Hermione said, "He was carrying five wands, was he looking for trouble?"

Professor Dumbledore extinguished the fires and when Poppy examined him she said that he was severely injured and would need to go to St. Mungo's Hospital.

The Headmaster asked, "Miss Greengrass, what happened?"

Daphne Greengrass had been appointed Slytherin prefect replacing Pansy Parkinson at the beginning of the school year and she answered, "Snape was in a foul mood and he called Hermione, 'a bloody jumped up attention seeking Muggle-born bitch', so Harry asked him relatively nicely to keep his personal remarks to himself. Then the evil twerp drew his wand. I do not know what the spell was that hit Snape but it was cast in self defence, but what were all of those fires?"

Harry said, "Amongst other things the spell sets fire to any wand or wands the target is carrying and he must have been carrying five wands."

The Supreme Mugwump created a Portkey and told Poppy that it would carry her and her patient to the secure ward at the wizarding hospital. When she arrived she was to tell the duty Senior Auror that the Headmaster would be filing charges against the ex-potions professor later in the day.

Harry and Hermione stood and she said to the Headmaster, "We have been discussing it and we have bothdecided to leave Hogwarts and get married, our life is not our own here, may we first go to the flat please? We wish to leave before the Press arrive."

**THE END. **

**Minor Epilogue. **

Hermione and Harry had left Hogwarts within an hour and Albus Dumbledore married them at the Burrow three weeks later; he had taken steps to have them both declared Emancipated Minors in the wizarding world.

Subsequently he had ceded control of the Potter Trust to Harry and the happy couple moved to a ten square mile island called 'Lilly's Lagoon', it belonged to Harry. The island was located approximately fifty miles North, North, West of Bermuda and it was unplotable, apart from the very large colonial style house on the island it was used as a refuge for free House Elves.

When they first arrived, Aberforth spent some time there with them helping to get it all set up, he created Portals in the study that allowed them both to access from the island to the whole of the library at Hogwarts. Subsequently they both returned to school to sit their NEWT examinations with the rest of their year and they each scored straight O's in their five subjects.

Reusable Portkeys were created to carry their family and friends between Britain and the West Indian Island; these were the only people who were allowed to visit them, their friends included the Headmaster and several members of Hogwarts staff.

Eventually they had six children and so Myrddin's earlier predictions became a happy reality.

**FIN.**

**PLEASE REVIEW** and thank you for reading my story.


End file.
